La sombra de Harry Año 4
by xotug
Summary: El Torneo de los Tres Magos. David empezara a darse cuenta de que las cosas empiezan a ser serias.
1. Amiga

**Capitulo 1. Amiga.**

- ¡Echaba de menos este calorcito! -exclamó Tamara estirándose sobre la hamaca. La playa estaba prácticamente desierta, algo anormal siendo el mes de julio. Ventajas de conocer la zona. Sólo unas cuantas parejas, ya avanzadas en edad, ocupaban porciones sueltas de los doscientos metros de arena dorada y ardiente.

- ¡Pues yo me estoy asando! -se quejó James que llevaba todo el verano sin salir de debajo de la sombrilla, excepto para darse un refrescante baño.

- No me extraña. Entre que eres de Green Bay y que vivimos en Londres... ¿hace cuanto que no estabas en bañador? -preguntó Tamara aguantándose la risa.

James Manning ignoró la pulla de su mujer y se resguardó, en lo que el consideraba un silencio digno. La verdad era que le encantaba ver a Tamara tan alegre y llena de vitalidad. Era como si el sol que irradiaba su hogar de Mallorca, hubiera provocado que el espíritu de su mujer retrocediera quince años, de vuelta a su adolescencia. Cogió su granizado de limón y bebió otro sorbo por la pajita de colores que había cogido en la heladería. Estaba contemplando ensimismado el cielo azul, cuando vio como Jessica buscaba con insistencia en el interior de la enorme bolsa para la playa que habían traído. James dejó que las gafas de sol le resbalaran por el puente de la nariz y observó con curiosidad y sorpresa, como Jessica extraía un cubo de plástico de color amarillo chillón.

- ¿Puedo preguntar para que quieres eso? -preguntó sin poder retener su ansia de saber.

- Es secreto. -respondió la chica con una media sonrisa.- Sólo puedo decir que ha sido idea de David.

- ¿Me afecta a mí? -Jessica alzó la vista. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y, al mismo tiempo, más burlona.

- Creo que... por ahora no. -respondió manteniendo el secretismo.

La chica salió corriendo hacia el mar, donde David la esperaba metido en el agua hasta el cuello. En cuanto llegó hasta el, los dos se giraron dándole la espalda y comenzaron a hablar y a reírse entre ellos. Tras unos minutos de tensa espera, James vio, con creciente desconcierto, como salían del agua con el cubo colgando de la mano derecha de su hijo y se dirigían sigilosamente hacia el cuerpo dormido de Tamara, que se había puesto boca abajo para que el sol bronceara su espalda. De repente, como si la sabiduría hubiera caído sobre él como un rayo, James entendió que David y Jessica iban a vaciar el cubo de agua sobre Tamara. Se quitó las gafas de sol para admirar el espectáculo y no pudo evitar retorcerse de risa en la toalla, viendo como su mujer perseguía a David y a Jess, mientras reía como una loca.

- ¡James, deja de hacer el vago y ayúdame a atrapar a estos dos gamberros! -gritó con la voz entrecortada por el agotamiento de la carrera.

James se levantó y aprovechó que David se había acercado para burlarse de su madre, para agarrarlo por la espalda y cogerlo en volandas como si fuera un saco de patatas.

- ¡James! ¡Déjamelo a mí! -exclamó Tamara.- ¡Quiero mi venganza! -este, sabiendo de sobra lo que pasaba por la mente de su mujer, sujetó de los brazos a David, dejándole las piernas libres para que las manos de Tamara, se cerraran como tenazas sobre los tobillos de su hijo.

Rápidamente, se introdujeron en el agua y empezaron a balancear a su hijo, con clara intención de soltarlo en el momento exacto.

- ¡Jess! ¡Ayuda! -exclamó David entre risas entrecortadas. James giró la cabeza y vio como Jessica estaba flotando boca arriba en el agua con los ojos cerrados, haciendo caso omiso a las peticiones de socorro de su amigo.

- Nadie puede salvarte ahora, pequeño. -dijo James con tono apocalíptico. Con un guiño de ojos, indicó a su mujer que era el momento; le balancearon una última vez con todas sus fuerzas y dejaron de agarrarle.

- ¡La madre...! -fue lo único que pudo decir David antes de caer a plomo contra el agua y salpicar en todas direcciones. El metamorfomago salió del agua rápidamente, dispuesto a vengarse de sus padres. Se tuvo que conformar con placar a su padre, antes de que consiguiera escapar hacia la orilla, y le tocó luchar con él, hasta que consiguió meterle la cabeza debajo del agua. Tras dejar en paz a su padre, se dirigió hacia donde flotaba Jess.

- Me quitas el sol. -se quejó la chica, al notar la repentina bajada del nivel de luz.

- Gracias por la ayuda. -ironizó David sentándose en el fondo arenoso.

- No me he perdido ni un detalle de lo que ha ocurrido. -dijo la chica.- Estaba muy atenta, preparada para echarte una mano si las cosas se descontrolaban.

- ¡Oh! ¡Entonces me quedo mucho más tranquilo! -continuo con la ironía.

- Ya sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mí. -apuntó Jessica, molestándole un poquito mas.

David se sintió mal al escuchar esta frase. A pesar de que sabía, que no tenía ningún doble sentido oculto, siempre que Jess comentaba algo relacionado con la confianza; algo dentro de él, le hacía ver que era un miserable por ocultarle lo que sabia. Daba igual cuantas veces, Hermione intentara convencerle de que era necesario; que, cuando todo acabara, Voldemort no existiera y el lo revelara, todos le entenderían y comprenderían. Esto último preocupaba especialmente a David. ¿Y si no conseguían derrotar a Voldemort? Sabia que él, Jess y sus padres podrían huir a Estados Unidos donde su tío les acogería; y que, tanto su madre como su padre podrían conseguir un trabajo fácilmente (o se lo podrían conseguir ellos a base de magia, si fuera necesario). Pero no creía que pudiera estar toda la vida ocultándole lo que sabía a Jess, si eso pasara.

El metamorfomago metió la cabeza bajo el agua y expulsó parte del aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones, para que su propio peso lo llevara al fondo. Tras un breve esfuerzo, consiguió enterrar esos pensamientos en su cabeza; sabía que regresarían en cualquier momento... pero, hasta que ocurriera de nuevo, no tenía porqué comerse el coco.

- Hacer los deberes de Historia de la Magia al sol... no esta mal, ¿verdad? -dijo Jess. David levantó la vista de su libro y echó una mirada de incredulidad a la chica. Esta sonrió. Sabía que David aborrecía Historia de la Magia. No por nada había suspendido este último curso. Recordó con cariño, el cabreo con el que salió del examen; la profunda resignación con la que vio, sin sorprenderse, el posterior suspenso; como su timbre de voz se llenaba de felicidad, cada vez que le contaba las múltiples formas con las que iba a destruir el libro, después de acabar el correspondiente TIMO. La encantaban esos pequeños detalles. David no era amigo de mostrar sus sentimientos así como así. Verle tan expresivo, la llenaba de felicidad.

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire se alzó repentinamente, provocando que las hojas volaran descontroladamente en todas direcciones. La mayoría fueron recogidas velozmente, pero una de ellas flotó por encima del seto y salió hacia la calle. David se dirigió a la salida, mosqueado por la situación, y atravesó la puerta en busca de la hoja rebelde. Mientras tanto, Jess se aseguraba de que todos los posibles folios sueltos, estuvieran convenientemente aplastados bajo los libros. Escuchó algo afuera. Reconoció la voz de David y una voz femenina que no había escuchado antes. Jess sabía que, debido al trabajo de sus padres y al poco tiempo que normalmente se quedaban, David no tenía amigos aquí. Era cierto que conocía prácticamente a todos los niños de los alrededores, pero no había una amistad real. Jess salió a la calle, teniendo cuidado de sujetar la puerta con un ladrillo para que no se cerrase.

- Toma, tu hoja. -dijo una chica mientras le entregaba el folio volador. Era una niña pelirroja, pero de un tono mas oscuro que los Weasley y muy morena, vestida con un fresco vestido azul de algodón.

- Revisa esa ultima parte, chico. Los duendes jamás se rebelarían por lo que has escrito. –dijo la chica en voz alta antes de girar la esquina. David se quedó con la boca abierta. Jess se acercó a él y el metamorfomago le contó lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- ¡Es una bruja! -exclamó Jess.

- A mi no me parece tan fea. -apuntó David tras quitar el ladrillo y dejar que la puerta se cerrara sola. Jess le echó una mirada asesina. - Era broma, sihaya... era broma.

- ¡Tenemos que saber quien es! -exclamó Jess con fuerza.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó David, sorprendido por el interés de Jess.

- Podríamos tener una amiga... mágica. -David se dio cuenta de la tristeza con la que Jess había dicho la palabra "amiga" y como había bajado el tono de voz, justo en ese momento.

- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? -preguntó David pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros y acercándola a él. Jess le miró a los ojos con gesto triste.

- No quería molestarte. -respondió la chica.- Como no te hacía falta, no quería romper tu rutina.- David la estrechó más firmemente y la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos de vivos colores por los que, si hiciera falta, moriría y mataría.

- Queridísima sihaya, -Jess no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente. - tu nunca me molestas. Si lo que quieres es buscarla, lo haremos; si quieres una amiga, la encontraremos... -David quería decirle que fuera sincera con él, sin reparos. Pero no podía hacerlo... no, mientras el no revelara su secreto. No era justo.

Tamara miraba a través de la ventana de la casa, semioculta tras las cortinas, la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos. No podía evitar sonreír. Se sentía feliz por su hijo. Ninguno de los dos les habían dicho nada; ni a ella, ni a James. Pero no la hacía falta. Desde el momento en que les vio salir por la barrera del anden nueve y tres cuartos, supo que algo había cambiado. El tiempo confirmó sus sospechas. Se giró al escuchar el sonido de la puerta de entrada y, sigilosamente, salió del salón para que no la pillaran.

- ¡Mama! -gritó David. Tamara salió por la puerta de la cocina que daba al pasillo.

- David, te tengo dicho que no grites. -replicó.

- Perdona, pero no sabía donde estabas. -se excusó.- Nos vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿vale?

- Muy bien, ¿queréis que os acompañe? -David miró a su madre con cara de incredulidad.

- ¡Mama! ¡No tenemos seis años! -se quejó el metamorfomago.

- Yo no estaría tan segura... -insinuó Jess sibilinamente. David la miró con cara de haber recibido una puñalada.

- Podéis ir a dar una vuelta. -accedió Tamara.- Impedirás que se meta en líos, ¿verdad Jessica? -la chica asintió con la cabeza.

- Tranquila Tamara. No permitiré que se aleje mucho de mí. -dijo Jess mientras agarraba a David de un moflete.

- No me cabe duda. -pensó Tamara.- Pero os quiero aquí a la hora de la cena, ¿entendido?

- De acuerdo, mamá. -respondió David, que ya salía por la puerta.

Salieron de casa de sus abuelos y tomaron la primera calle a la derecha que sabían que desembocaba en la playa. Empezaron su búsqueda de la chica misteriosa por allí, ya que Jess se había fijado, antes de que entraran en casa, que la chica llevaba puesto uno de esos bikinis que se anudaban en el cuello. El sol pegaba con sorprendente calma, lo que se reflejaba en menos personas en el agua y mas tomando el sol en sus toallas o tumbonas. Se descalzaron, guardaron las chanclas en la mochila y comenzaron a caminar por la arena.

La playa parecía una reunión de la ONU; múltiples idiomas llegaban a los oídos de los chicos. Español, inglés, alemán (el que predominaba), algo de japonés o chino... David traducía a Jessica, las conversaciones que escuchaba en español. Ambos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que se podía enterar uno, agudizando el oído, mientras dabas un simple paseo por la playa.

- ¿Dónde crees que puede estar? -le preguntó Jess a David.

- Es de aquí, seguro. -reflexionó David.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? -preguntó sorprendida.

- Se nota. Su forma de andar, su forma de hablar, su color de piel...

- ¿Su color de piel? -preguntó con un ligerísimo toque de celos.

- Ese moreno no se consigue con un solo mes, tumbándose vuelta y vuelta al sol, como un pollo. Ese color sólo se obtiene con un suministro constante de sol. -respondió.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué vista! -exclamó Jess, sin poder evitar que David se diera cuenta de sus celos. El chico se paró y miró al rostro de Jess, sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada al darse cuenta de ello.

- Jess, a pesar de que me sorprende gratamente escuchar tus celos, no debes preocuparte. Si te llamo sihaya, no es por capricho o porque me haya dado por ahí. Cuando leí por primera vez Dune, y comprendí lo que significaba esa palabra; me prometí a mi mismo que, si en algún momento encontraba a esa persona especial en mi vida, la llamaría así. -dijo David con suavidad.- No es un nombre que usaría a la ligera. Recuérdalo siempre Jess, sólo tu eres mi sihaya, nadie más. -la chica no pudo evitar emocionarse y besar con dulzura al metamorfomago.

David aprovechó para alargar el contacto todo lo que pudiera. Entre que tenían que andar con cuidado para que sus padres no les descubrieran, y que no tenían esa necesidad imperiosa de demostrarse con gestos visibles, lo que se querían; los besos no eran especialmente comunes.

- ¡Qué escena tan tierna! -dijo una voz cerca de ellos. Los dos chicos se giraron y vieron a la chica de esta mañana de pie a su lado.- Pensaba que erais hermanos.

- Hola. -saludó David en español. Jess estaba demasiado avergonzada para hablar.

- ¿Cambiaste lo que te dije? -preguntó la chica.

- No, pero lo tendré en cuenta. -respondió el metamorfomago.- Creo que no nos hemos presentado. Me llamo David y ella es Jessica. -Jess saludó levemente con la mano.

- No seas vergonzosa, Jessica. -dijo la chica.- Yo soy Marta.

- No es vergonzosa. -explicó David.- Es que no te entiende.

- ¿No sabe español? -preguntó la chica. David negó con la cabeza.- ¿Y cómo es que tu si sabes, viviendo en la misma casa?

- Mi madre es española y mi padre norteamericano. Los padres de Jess eran ambos ingleses. -respondió David.

- ¡Ah claro! -dijo riéndose.- Sois una pareja curiosa. -Jess se giró hacia David y le habló al oído. El chico le respondió en inglés. -Tranquila Jessica, también se hablar en inglés, no tan bien como vosotros... pero me defiendo. -Jessica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Eres bruja, ¿no? -preguntó Jess.

- Si claro. -respondió Marta.- Hubiera sido difícil darle pistas a David, acerca de su redacción sobre las rebeliones de los duendes, si no lo fuera.

- ¿De dónde eres? -continuó Jessica.

- ¿Con todo el mundo es así de curiosa? -se extrañó Marta. David se limitó a alzar los hombros. -Soy de aquí, de Mallorca. Mi padre y mi hermana son magos y mi madre es muggle.

- ¿También usáis el termino muggle aquí? -preguntó David interesado.

- Si, esta extendido por todo el mundo. O eso es lo que me ha comentado mi padre. -respondió Marta.

Las siguientes dos horas, se convirtieron para Marta en un interrogatorio al estilo policial. David y Jess se enteraron que la educación mágica en España era muy distinta de la inglesa. Aquí, los niños conseguían su primera varita a los siete años, con la que controlan la magia accidental y, a partir de ese momento, compaginan el colegio muggle con el aprendizaje de la magia, en horario extraescolar y a menudo los fines de semana. Para ello, disponen de varios Magisterium de Magia repartidos por todo el país. Pasan al menos un mes, cada verano, en campamentos en los Picos de Europa, donde conviven con los demás niños peninsulares y completan su formación básica. Marta acababa de regresar del suyo, cinco días atrás.

Después de completar su formación básica, realizaban algún tipo de formación adicional en Scholas (que son como universidades) en Coímbra, Salamanca y Toledo. Y algo que a Jessica le pareció muy curioso, es que cursaban asignaturas en facultades muggles si son importantes para su carrera mágica.

David se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de ser un método de enseñanza mas completo, era mucho más exigente que el suyo. Cuando Marta empezó a contarles como era la sociedad mágica, hubo algo que provocó grandes risas en ambos chicos, la red glu. La chica comentaba que, como en España, cada vez había menos casas con chimenea; habían creado una red de comunicaciones parecida a la red flu inglesa (que también había en España), pero que iba por las tuberías de la calefacción. Se quejaba que, debido a los frecuentes golpes cuando giraban en los codos de las cañerías, era un sistema un poco incómodo.

Aquella noche, durante la cena, Jessica no dejaba de hablar emocionada sobre lo que había ocurrido durante toda la tarde. David la miraba complacido entre cucharada y cucharada de gazpacho. No la había visto tan feliz desde hacia mucho tiempo. Se sentía un poco culpable por no haberse dado cuenta de la necesidad de amistad de Jess.

La ultima mañana en Mallorca se alzó tan resplandeciente como siempre. David y Jess salieron pronto de casa para poder quedar por ultima vez con Marta y despedirse de ella hasta la próxima vez que se encontraran. Desde que Marta y Jess se habían hecho intimas amigas, David no podía esperar a agradecerle a la chica todo lo que había hecho por su sihaya. Parecía que la sonrisa de Jess nunca desaparecería de su rostro. Llegaron más rápido que ningún día a la pequeña porción de playa que habían convertido en su fortín, gracias a la ayuda de la hermana mayor de Marta, Miriam. Esta, había realizado un pequeño hechizo anti-muggles en aquella zona, impidiendo que nadie la ocupara.

- Hola Marta. -saludó a voz en grito Jessica.

- Hola Jessica. -respondió la chica dándola un gran abrazo.

- ¿Y tu hermana? -preguntó David.

- Esta con su novio. -respondió poniendo una mueca de asco en su cara.- ¡Dios! No se como no se quedan pegados... todo el día dándose besos. -David y Jess se miraron y se echaron a reír escandalosamente. Marta les miró sorprendida pero siguió hablando. -Por eso, me gustáis los dos como pareja. No sois nada empalagosos.

- ¿Esto era un halago? -preguntó Jess.

- Creo que si, Jess. -respondió David.

- Vamos a dejarlo. -dijo Marta mientras giraba la cabeza en un claro gesto de derrota. De repente, salió corriendo hacia el agua. -¡Quién llegue el último es una boñiga de dragón!

Los dos chicos se despojaron de las prendas de vestir que cubrían sus bañadores y salieron disparados hacia el agua. Como había pasado los últimos días, David llegó el último.

- Y con esta derrota, David ha conseguido ser boñiga de dragón, cinco veces consecutivas. -dijo Marta mirando a Jess.- Eso se merece una recompensa acorde a tan magno logro.

De repente, David vio como las dos chicas se abalanzaban sobre él y le hundían la cabeza bajo el agua. No se resistió. Sabía que si hubiera querido, podría haber escapado fácilmente de su agarre; dentro del agua era resbaladizo como una anguila y se retorcía como una serpiente. Tras unos segundos de cortesía, David estiró el cuerpo y empezó a girar sobre su eje, impulsándose sobre las piernas para escapar fácilmente de ellas. Sonriendo, se dio la vuelta bajo el agua, cogió de las piernas a ambas chicas y salió del agua tirando con fuerza. Jess y Marta perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron de espaldas. En cuanto se recuperaron de la impresión, salieron tras el metamorfomago que corría, partiéndose de la risa, a lo largo de la playa.

- Se que tenéis que iros. -dijo Marta tras secarse el pelo. Jess la miró con cara de tristeza. -Pero os puedo acompañar a casa.

Tardaron todo el tiempo del mundo en recorrer la distancia entre la playa y la casa de los abuelos de David. Durante el paseo, recordaban las anécdotas de las tres semanas que habían pasado juntos. Al llegar a la puerta de casa, se detuvieron.

- Creo que es momento de despedirse. -dijo Marta con los ojos brillantes. Jess se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- Te voy a echar de menos. -dijo Jess con la misma mirada lacrimosa. Marta se quitó la mochila de la espalda, buscó dentro y sacó algo que escondió dentro de su puño; cogió la mano de Jessica y lo depositó en ella.

- Esto es para que me recuerdes y para que sepas, que aquí tienes una amiga que te quiere. -dijo Marta cerrándole la mano. -No lo mires hasta que me vaya, ¿vale? -Jess apretó mas el puño y asintió con la cabeza. La chica se giró hacia David. -Para ti, no tengo nada.

- No te preocupes. -dijo David quitándole importancia y acercándose para darla un abrazo. Aprovechando la cercanía, inclinó la cabeza y le susurro en la oreja. -Cualquier cosa que haga feliz a Jess, me lo hace a mí. Gracias por el regalo. -Marta le miró cariñosamente y le acarició la mejilla.

David se retiró dentro de casa para dejar a las dos chicas solas. Tras cinco minutos de espera, Jess entró por la puerta y se dirigió a la mesa del jardín, donde David la esperaba sentado. El metamorfomago se fijó en el regalo que le había dado Marta. Era un colgante de acero negro compuesto por dos circunferencias unidas por una barra.

- Es bonito. -dijo David señalando.

- ¿Te gusta? -preguntó Jess quitándoselo del cuello y entregándoselo al chico.

- Lo importante es que te guste a ti, sihaya. -respondió David mientras lo hacia girar entre sus dedos.

- No te escabullas y responde. -dijo Jess sonriente.

- Sin duda es original y -David se acercó a Jess y se lo puso alrededor del cuello.- te queda bien.

- ¿A que no sabes lo que me ha dicho Marta sobre tí? -preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

- La verdad... -dijo David alzando las cejas.- No se si debería saberlo.

- No seas tonto. -replicó Jess.- ¿Quieres o no?

- Depende de ti, Jess. Para eso te lo ha dicho a ti y no a mí. -respondió David pausadamente.

- Pues te quedas sin saberlo. -intentó picarle Jess para que se lo pidiera.

- De acuerdo. -respondió David, sin caer en la trampa, mientras bajaba la cabeza para mirar su reloj.- Jess, creo que deberíamos empezar a hacer las maletas. Nuestro vuelo sale mañana temprano y creo que es mejor que las tengamos preparadas ya.

David subió las escaleras en dirección hacia la habitación con Jessica y su cara contrariada al ver como David no caía en su trampa, detrás de él. Entró en la habitación y se dirigió directamente a su armario para empezar a colocar toda la ropa en la maleta. Se giró para dejar todas las prendas encima de la cama, cuando vio a Jess apoyada en la puerta con gesto torcido.

- ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó.

- ¿De verdad no quieres saber lo que me ha dicho Marta? -insistió la chica.

- Ya he dicho que es decisión tuya. -contestó David siguiendo con la estrategia. De repente, el gesto torcido de la chica cambio hacia otro mucho más inquietante, que al metamorfomago no le gustó nada. Jess se acercó a David lentamente y le dio un beso con tal intensidad, que dejó al metamorfomago sin aliento.

- ¿Y esto? -preguntó David con las mejillas y el pelo coloreados de un intenso rojo. No había tenido tiempo para asimilarla situación, pero quería que se volviera a repetir.

- Si quieres otro, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. -explicó la chica pasando por su lado en dirección a su armario. David dio un paso, la cogió de la cintura y preguntó:

- ¿Qué te dijo Marta?

- Que tenia suerte de tenerte a mi lado. -respondió Jess, sabiendo que había encontrado otra arma para derrotarle. David sintió una intensa sensación de agradecimiento hacia Marta cuando lo escuchó.

**Comentarios**.

Hola a todos. Empieza el cuarto año y como en el libro empieza lo serio. Este capitulo me ha costado la vida escribirlo. El bloqueo era del tamaño del Canal de Panama.

Debo hacer una aclaracion, todo lo referente a la sociedad magica española no es idea mia. Todo viene de la estupenda expansion potteriana a nuestra peninsula hecha por Sorg-esp ( u/1209931/Sorg-esp). Los meritos a ella.

Y ahora agradecimientos:

- A **Kristy SR**, **RochiiR.C.R** y **javi815** por sus reviews.

**Un bratzo a todos, xotug.**


	2. Correo atrasado

**Capitulo 2. Correo atrasado.**

- Creo que tenemos correo. -gritó Jess al ver la montaña de cartas y ediciones de _El Profeta_ acumulados encima de la cama de David. No habían pedido la cancelación temporal de la suscripción y las diligentes lechuzas habían seguido trayéndolo.

- ¿Y por qué están todos encima de mi cama? -protestó David mientras cogía el montón y lo trasladaba, no sin esfuerzo, encima de la mesa de estudio.

- Eres el lector de la casa y eso lo saben. -replicó Jess mientras se tumbaba en la cama.- David no hagas ruido que quiero dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

- Me pondré a leer toda esta montaña. -respondió. Jessica le sonrió antes de darle la espalda y cerrar los ojos. No iba a escuchar ni un ruido. Cuando David se enfrascaba en la lectura, se olvidaba de la realidad y era como si no hubiera nadie allí.

David se acercó a la mesa y separó las cartas a un lado y los periódicos a otro. Examinó rápidamente los remitentes y comprobó que una de ellas venia de La Madriguera y las otras dos eran de Hogwarts. Dejó en la mesilla de Jess la carta que iba dirigida a ella y no pudo evitar, al verla durmiendo tan relajada, depositar un beso en su mejilla. Sonriendo como un estúpido, regresó a su cama con las dos cartas en la mano y abrió primero la que procedía de los Weasley.

En lo primero que se fijo, fue que la carta no estaba escrita por la irregular y, a veces algo difícil de entender, letra de Ron; si no, por la pulcra y clara, prácticamente de maquina de escribir, letra de Hermione. Sorprendido por este hecho, comenzó a leer:

_Hola David y Jessica:_

_¿Qué tal estáis parejita? Si os preguntáis a qué viene esto, ha sido culpa de los gemelos, creo que os vieron en algún momento de acaramelamiento y nos lo han contado a todos. Dicen que es su venganza por lo del Mapa del Merodeador. De todas formas, yo ya sospechaba algo..._

- ¡Qué humilde! -pensó David.

- _Oye, que si hubiera querido, podría haber sido más prepotente._ -le recriminó Hermione mentalmente. David omitió comentar algo y siguió leyendo.

_Estamos todos aquí en La Madriguera. Los padres de Ron nos invitaron a los Mundiales de Quidditch. No podríamos haberos llevado con vosotros aunque no hubierais planeado el viaje a Mallorca. El padre de Ron no pudo conseguir mas entradas._

A David le sorprendió leer esto. Ni se había acordado de que Harry y los demás iban a ir a ver los mundiales. Había leído un articulo en el periódico, al inicio de las vacaciones, en el que Fudge explicaba las medidas de seguridad que iba a tomar para tal evento. A partir de este momento, la letra cambiaba y pasaba a ser la de Harry.

_¡Hola chicos! La final fue Irlanda-Bulgaria. ¡Ganó Irlanda por diez puntos! ¡170 a 160! ¡Pero Krum cogió la snitch! ¡Tenías que haber visto a los cazadores irlandeses! ¡Se leían el pensamiento! ¡Y Krum parecía que levitaba por el campo! ¡Te tengo que enseñar el amago de Wronski! ¡Se me ponen los pelos de punta cada vez que lo recuerdo!_

David sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de Harry por el quidditch, plasmado en estas líneas. De repente, la letra volvía a ser la de Hermione.

_El partido estuvo muy bien... pero lo peor vino después. No se si lo habrás leído por El Profeta... fue horrible. Todos esos mortífagos (seguidores de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado) torturando y lanzando por los aires a los muggles. Tuvimos que huir al bosque. Alguien invocó la Marca Tenebrosa con la varita de Harry (se le había caído antes) y encontraron a Winky, la elfina domestica del señor Crouch (un jefazo del Ministerio) con ella. ¡El señor Crouch la libera! ¡Es intolerable! ¡Ella no pudo hacerlo! ¡Y encima va Crouch y dice que no pude tener a su servicio a una elfina que no le hace caso! _

Otra interrupción en la carta y ahora la letra pasó a ser la de Ron.

_Perdona a Hermione, creo que tiene un pequeño problema con su concepción de los elfos domésticos. Hermione y Harry se quedaran aquí durante el resto del verano, pero no se cuando iremos al Callejón Diagon. Si no coincidimos allí, nos veremos en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Espero que estéis todos bien._

_Un gran abrazo de Harry, Ron y Hermione._

_P.D: Cuando respondas, ni se te ocurra preguntar por Percy. Ha entrado a trabajar en el Ministerio y esta insoportable hablando de su jefe, el señor Crouch._

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara del metamorfomago y se ensanchó mas cuando volvió a leerla. Dobló la carta cuidadosamente, la introdujo en el sobre y la dejó en su mesilla. Echo mano a la carta de Hogwarts y la abrió con cuidado. Tras un rápido vistazo, comprobó que había pocos cambios en los libros. El libro de hechizos de cuarto curso y el de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras eran las únicas novedades. Sin embargo, había una novedad grande en el apartado de vestimenta. Una capa de gala.

- ¿Una capa de gala? -preguntó David a Hermione.

- _Este año es el Trofeo de los Tres Magos y hay una fiesta de gala de Navidad. _-respondió la mujer en su cabeza.- _Para eso es la capa de gala._

- Tengo que revisar el libro de este año. -concluyó David.

En vez de empezar con eso, cogió la gran montaña de periódicos y empezó a revisarlos. No había nada interesante. Muchos comentarios sobre la organización del Mundial, muchas declaraciones del ministro, noticias varias... En uno de los últimos ejemplares, una pequeña noticia en una esquina provocó una expresión de desesperación en Hermione.

_**Continua desaparecida Bertha Jorkins.**_

_La empleada del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, Bertha Jorkins, continua desaparecida. La maga, cuya ultima referencia conocida es haber abandonado Londres en dirección a Albania donde reside su familia, debería de haber regresado hace dos semanas. Su jefe directo, Ludo Bagman, ha declinado hacer ninguna declaración a este periódico._

- _Pobre Bertha._ -dijo Hermione compungida.

- ¿Qué la va a pasar? -preguntó David.

- _Léete el libro._ -respondió Hermione.

David bajó todos los periódicos a la planta de abajo y los dejó encima de la mesa de salón, por si sus padres los quisieran leer. Ambos demostraban un gran interés por comprender ese mundo al que sus dos hijos pertenecían y, muchas veces, preguntaban tanto a David como a Jessica cosas sobre la magia. El metamorfomago quería tener 17 años para poder usar magia legalmente y así, poder demostrar en la práctica, toda la teoría que les contaba. Se encontró con sus padres en la cocina, tomándose un café mientras hablaban.

- Hola cielo. -dijo Tamara dándole un beso.

- Hola mamá. -dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

- ¿Qué tal chavalote? -le saludó su padre. David se limitó a darle un golpe en la espalda.

- Mamá, ¿cuándo vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon? -preguntó.

- Pues tenemos que ir este fin de semana. El viernes que viene empezáis el curso en Hogwarts. -respondió su padre.

- ¿Tu James? ¿Preocupado por las compras del colegio? -preguntó Tamara alzando las cejas. James hizo una mueca de dolor y, teatralmente, se llevó la mano al corazón.

- Me hieres más de lo que puedo expresar, cielo. No creo que me mffhngg -Tamara calló a su marido, cerrándole la boca con una ensaimada.

- Iremos mañana mismo. -afirmó Tamara dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

David salió de la cocina y subió a su habitación. Jess seguía durmiendo con el rostro hacia la puerta. Era la viva imagen de la calma y la tranquilidad. El metamorfomago cerró la puerta para evitar que las voces de sus padres llegaran a la habitación y pudieran despertarla. Pasó como un fantasma por delante de su cama y se tumbó en la suya, con la clara intención de revisar el libro que hablaba sobre este cuarto año, que estaba apunto de empezar.

- Hermione, ¿has leído el cuarto libro? -preguntó David.

- _Si, David. Lo he hecho._ -respondió la chica.

- ¿Qué puedes decirme?

- _Mejor que lo revises tu y después lo hablamos._ -contestó ella, antes de desaparecer en su cabeza. David comenzó a revisar el libro con precaución, pero sin centrarse en excesivos detalles.

La confirmación de que la rata ha conseguido encontrar a Voldemort y darle algo parecido a un cuerpo con el que hacer magia; la muerte de Frank Bryce; la revelación de que tiene un súbdito en Hogwarts que le va a ayudar a conseguir a Harry; la muerte de Bertha...

- Pobre Bertha. Pobre Frank. -susurró David.

El Torneo de los Tres Magos; el Baile de Navidad; las tres pruebas; Dobby y Winky en Hogwarts; la cabezonería de Ron y de Harry; la muerte de Cedric; la revelación del falso Moody; la vuelta de Voldemort.

- ¡Por favor! -pensó con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Qué año mas horrible!

- _Y lo peor es que no puedes hacer nada para evitar esos sucesos._ -apuntó Hermione con la voz entrecortada.

- ¿Cómo que no puedo hacer nada? -preguntó David.- Si acuso al falso Moody, Voldemort nunca cogerá a Harry y no podrá recuperar su cuerpo.

- _No David. No puedes cambiar eso, Voldemort debe tomar la sangre de Harry. Es fundamental._ -el metamorfomago intentó preguntar pero Hermione le interrumpió con más información.- _David, me he leído todos los libros tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta. Si impides los sucesos de este año, puedes provocar que, la posibilidad de cambiar la historia que tú y el conocimiento que tienes representa, se esfume. Hazme caso. Revisa los libros. No cambies nada._

En ese momento, Jess se despertó y vio a David llorando silenciosamente. La chica se quedó paralizada un momento, haciendo memoria, buscando la causa de aquello. No sabía a que se podía deber.

- David, ¿por qué lloras? -preguntó Jess incorporándose en su cama. El chico, sorprendido, giró la cabeza al escuchar la voz de la chica.

- Hola sihaya. ¿Has dormido bien? -dijo mientras se secaba rápidamente las lágrimas. Un gesto inútil, ya que ella ya las había visto. David vio como se acercaba y le abrazaba.

- ¿Qué te pasa? -insistió ella.

- Nada sihaya. -respondió mirándola con cariño.- Sólo me lloran los ojos.

- ¿De verdad? -insistió la chica. David evitó la mirada la chica. Sabía que si se enfrentaba a esos ojos, iba a ser mucho más complicado continuar mintiéndola.

- En serio, debe ser el polvo de la habitación. -respondió David frotándose los ojos y tosiendo para hacer la excusa más creíble. Jessica le besó en la mejilla y sonrió.

David se levantó de la cama y alzó un cuarto la persiana de la habitación, para dejar que entrara más claridad. La luz del sol perforó las sombras, creando remolinos de partículas en suspensión. David cogió el sobre enviado por el trio dorado de la mesilla y se lo dio a Jess.

- ¿Qué es? -preguntó la chica dándole la vuelta al sobre y sacando la carta.

- Una carta de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Están en la Madriguera. -respondió David, suspirando de alivio cuando vio que Jess se concentraba en la carta. Había superado otro momento de peligro. La quemazón de la conciencia le atravesó el corazón en cuanto pensó aquello. No le quedaba más remedio que dejar que terminara ese dolor y curar esa nueva herida. ¡Las qué le quedaban por sufrir!

- _Merecerá la pena, David_. -le dijo Hermione para consolarle.- _Merecerá la pena._

- Eso espero. -pensó bajo de fuerzas.

- ¡¿Qué saben lo nuestro?! -exclamó Jess sorprendida.

- Nos cazaron los gemelos. -dijo David riéndose por la reacción de Jess.

- Te dije que la biblioteca no era un sitio seguro. -le recriminó Jess con el ceño fruncido. David sólo sonrió pillamente. Recordó con cariño esos momentos de intimidad, esos besos robados entre las estanterías. Conociendo las habilidades de los gemelos, no le sorprendía que hubieran sido descubiertos.

- ¡Cómo se nota que a Harry le gusta el quidditch! -exclamó la chica con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Cuándo vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon? -preguntó en cuanto acabo de leer la carta.

- Me ha dicho mi madre que mañana mismo -respondió.- Por cierto, tienes tu carta de Hogwarts ahí. -indicó señalándole la mesilla donde la había dejado.

Jess la cogió rápidamente y la leyó con interés. El metamorfomago se fijó en que, mientras la leía, alzó las cejas en dos ocasiones.

- ¿Vestido elegante? -preguntó la chica.

-¿Sí? A los chicos nos indican capa de gala. -dijo David acercándole su carta.- Parece ser que algo gordo va a pasar en Hogwarts.

- A ti sólo te cambia el libro de Encantamientos y de DCAO -apuntó Jess pasando el dedo por la lista del material que indicaba la carta.

- ¿Cuántos te cambian? -preguntó el.

- Aparte de esos dos, el de Aritmancia. -respondió.

Como si tuvieran telepatía, David y Jess se dirigieron a sus respectivos baúles y los vaciaron completamente; revisando todo el contenido y separando aquellas cosas que eran útiles, de aquellas que entraban perfectamente en la definición de basura.

- ¡Madre mía! -exclamó David.

- ¿Qué has encontrado? -preguntó Jess mirándole. David sacó un dedo del baúl y pudo ver que estaba cubierto de una capa de restos de forma y color indefinidos.- ¡Qué asco!

Jess observó como David salía de la habitación y bajaba al salón, preguntando a su madre con que podría limpiar el baúl. Escuchó con interés los dos pares de pasos que subían por las escaleras y a David entrando en la habitación acompañado de su madre.

- A ver... -dice Tamara.- Enséñame ese baúl. -Tamara pone cara de incredulidad al ver la capa de suciedad incrustada en el fondo.- ¿No lo has limpiado desde que entraste en Hogwarts? -preguntó.- Jess ocultó su rostro con su melena, para que ninguno de los dos vieran sus intentos por no reírse.

Tamara salió de la habitación y bajó a la planta de abajo. Jess la escuchó hablar con James y sonidos como cajas arrastrándose, objetos rozándose unos con otros y cayendo al suelo. Tras unos minutos de ruido continuado, Tamara apareció por la puerta con dos cubos.

- Toma, para que lo llenes de agua caliente. -dijo Tamara mientras dejaba uno de ellos al lado de David. Situó el otro cubo entre ambos chicos y empezó a sacar cosas de ahí. Un par de esponjas, un bote de amoniaco y un objeto metálico parecido a una espátula, que puso encima de la cama del metamorfomago. - Vete a llenar el cubo.

David cogió el cubo con cara de sorpresa y se dirigió hacia el baño con cierta sombra de miedo en su cara.

- Quédate con esto, Jessica. -la dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Cuando viváis juntos, ya sabes como meterle en cintura. -Jess se rio durante unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que significaba la ultima frase. Miró a Tamara sorprendida y esta se acercó para darla un abrazo. -Si pequeña, sé lo vuestro. -Jess tembló levemente sin un motivo concreto. - Tranquila Jessica, -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.- no se me ocurre nadie mejor que tú, para David. Sólo te pido una cosa, cuídale. Te va a necesitar.

Jess afirmó con la cabeza y, con las lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos, se abalanzó sobre Tamara y devolvió con fuerza el abrazo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, cada una pudo verse reflejada en la otra.

- ¡Qué escena tan tierna! -dijo David desde la puerta sujetando con las dos manos, el cubo que humeaba. Las dos mujeres le miraron fijamente, lo que provocó que bajara la cabeza y depositara con cuidado el cubo en el suelo. Tamara cogió el bote de amoníaco y echó una pequeña cantidad en él.

- Ya lo tienes todo preparado. Primero, tienes quitar la capa de suciedad del fondo con la espátula, y después lavar el interior del baúl con el agua con amoníaco. ¿Entendido? -David se cuadró e hizo un saludo militar. -¡Qué tonto eres! -dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo.

Tras veinte minutos de limpieza exhaustiva, David se tumbó en el suelo con los brazos y las rodillas doloridas. El resultado era espectacular. El interior del baúl, brillante por la humedad, parecía recién comprado.

- Nos ha quedado bien, ¿verdad? -dijo Jess tumbándose a su lado.

- ¿Sabes que, sihaya? -la preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- Dime. -respondió ella con gesto de concentración.

- Pues que... no vuelvo a esperar otros cuatro años para volver a limpiar el baúl. -David empezó a reírse al ver la cara de incredulidad de Jess.

- Eres increíblemente tonto. -dijo Jess dándole un golpe en el hombro. David se limitó a alzar los hombros con una sonrisa traviesa.

El Callejón Diagon era una palpitante serpiente, que brillaba y se retorcía con los pasos de todos aquellos que recorrían sus múltiples tiendas. El bullicio provocaba sensaciones cambiantes en David. Le encantaba la vitalidad que desprendía pero esta misma sensación, terminaba provocándole dolor de cabeza. Acababan de salir de Gringotts, tras sacar dinero de las cámaras.

Mientras andaban entre las tiendas, James sacó una lista de compras donde estaba apuntado todo.

- ¿Dónde vamos primero? -preguntó James a su mujer pasándole la hoja. Tamara la cogió y echándole un vistazo rápido, señalo a una de las líneas de la lista.

- Chicos, vamos primero a renovar las túnicas para el colegio. ¿Dónde esta Madame Malkin? -David y Jess avanzaron hacia la derecha y se pararon frente a la tienda de túnicas. Tras un instante, que Tamara y James aprovecharon para examinar el escaparate, los cuatro entraron en la tienda.

Madame Malkin estaba ocupada al fondo de la tienda con otro alumno, que ni David ni Jess reconocieron. Una de sus ayudantes, salió de la parte de atrás de la tienda y se acercó a ellos.

- Buenos días, bienvenidos a Madame Malkin. ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

- Buenos días. Ellos dos necesitan túnicas nuevas para Hogwarts. -dijo Tamara.- Además, David necesita una capa de gala y Jessica un vestido, también para el colegio. -la ayudante sonrió misteriosamente y afirmó con la cabeza.

- Síganme por aquí. -dijo amablemente, mientras se dirigía hacia la parte derecha de la tienda. Pasaron por delante de un biombo separatorio y llegaron a la zona de las túnicas de Hogwarts.

- Pónganse ahí. -pidió la ayudante a David y a Jess. Los dos chicos se situaron delante de un gran espejo. Una línea dorada escaneó ambos reflejos en el espejo y dijo con voz neutra:

- Varón, 14 años. 1,65 metros. Mujer, 14 años. 1,61 metros.

- ¡Qué espejo mas útil! -exclamó Tamara después de recuperarse de la impresión.

Un par de túnicas volaron de sus perchas y se quedaron levitando frente a ellos. David y Jess las cogieron y se las probaron. A ella le quedaba con un guante, pero a David le sobraba tela por las mangas.

- Podemos ajustárselo en un momento. -comentó la ayudante, doblando y marcando con un giro de la varita, la tela sobrante.- Levantad los brazos, por favor. -con otro movimiento de varita, las túnicas salieron de ambos cuerpos y la de Jessica se dobló cuidadosamente antes de introducirse en una bolsa. La ayudante cogió la túnica de David y la llevó a la parte de atrás de la tienda.

- Estará lista en 10 minutos. -dijo cuando regreso a ellos.- Mientras tanto, podemos mirar las capas de gala y los vestidos.

Fueron detrás de la ayudante hacia otra parte de la tienda mucho más escondida. Al pasar el umbral de la puerta, las luces se encendieron solas dejando a la vista un enorme vestidor lleno de vestidos. De repente, David sintió la mano de su padre en el hombro y alzó la cabeza para mirarle.

- Hijo, este es el momento en el que nosotros ahuecamos el ala. Esto se puede alargar durante mucho tiempo. Tiempo para que nosotros vayamos a buscar tu capa.

David y James salieron de la zona de vestidos de Madame Malkin, mientras Jess se probaba el primero de los muchos que, James suponía correctamente, iban a pasar por delante de los brazos de ambas mujeres. Esquivando a los diferentes alumnos y padres, buscaron a otro ayudante para que les guiara y les aconsejara.

- Perdona, ¿podrías ayudarnos? -preguntó a un ayudante que estaba colocando ropa a golpe de varita.

- Por supuesto señor. -respondió el chico dándose la vuelta. -¿Qué desea?

- Tenemos que comprar una capa de gala para mi hijo y nos gustaría ver posibles modelos. -respondió James.

- Por supuesto. Por aquí, por favor. -James y David siguieron al ayudante, pasando por delante de la zona de vestidos, donde Tamara negaba con la cabeza.

Entraron en otra zona llena de capas de gala que se alzaban elegantemente sobre sus perchas. El ayudante pidió a David que diera un paso hacia delante y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de él, analizando cada detalle del metamorfomago. Tras asentir levemente, apuntó con su varita hacia la ingente colección de capas y, con un leve movimiento descendente, hizo que algunas sobresalieran de la uniformidad.

- Después de analizar las características de su hijo, están son las más adecuadas para él. -David miró con curiosidad las aproximadamente dos docenas de capas que flotaban frente a él. Todas eran azules oscuras, grises o negras.

David descartó las grises directamente, era un color que no le decía nada, un quiero y no puedo. Se centró en aquellas de corte más sencillo, sin filigranas extrañas. Tras unos minutos de reflexión y comparación con la ayuda de James, las opciones se redujeron a dos capas. Las dos eran del mismo estilo; sólo se diferenciaban en que una era de color azul lapislázuli y la otra negra. Su padre se acercó a él y cogió las dos capas colocándolas en su brazo derecho.

- David, atento a la lección que te voy a enseñar ahora. -dijo su padre agarrándole por los hombros y mirándole con ojos divertidos.- Como veo que has heredado de mi, tu ignorancia y desapego respecto a la ropa, escúchame con atención: Nuestro trabajo ha terminado, David. La ultima elección la debe hacer tu madre con la inestimable colaboración de Jessica. Hazme caso, las mujeres tienen un toque especial con estas cosas.

David miró sorprendido a su padre, el cual afirmó con un gesto pretendidamente serio, que no consiguió engañar al metamorfomago. Riéndose los dos, dejaron al ayudante colocando el resto de capas usadas. Regresaron con ciertas dificultades, debido a la creciente cantidad de gente, a la parte donde Jessica y Tamara estaban eligiendo el vestido.

- ¡¿Dónde estabais?! -se quejó Tamara acercandose amenazadoramente hacia su marido.- ¡Ya hemos elegido el vestido!

- Nosotros hemos elegido dos posibles capas. -se defendió James.

- ¿Sí? -preguntó sorprendida Tamara.- Enséñamelas. -James le entregó la primera con sumo cuidado. Tamara la cogió y tras un par de giros a la prenda y muchas miradas valorativas, se la devolvió a James; que, inmediatamente, le entregó la otra, siendo sometida al mismo exhaustivo análisis. Tamara anunció su veredicto:

- Me gusta más la azul lapislázuli.

De repente, la cabeza de Jessica salió de detrás de una cortina.

- Tamara, ¿puedo salir ya? -preguntó. Cuando vio todos los que estaban allí, se escondió azorada. Tamara se acercó hasta ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y desapareció detrás de la cortina. David y James se miraron expectantes.

Tamara salió de detrás de la cortina, sonriendo aun más ampliamente y dijo:

- Jessica, ¿puedes salir para qué te veamos? -la chica salió de detrás de la cortina. En ese momento, a David le pareció que una estrella acababa de caer en la tienda e iluminaba todo a su alrededor.

Su sihaya llevaba puesto un vestido morado con un escote estilo Halter. El color realzaba el brillo de sus ojos. Caía hasta cubrirla enteramente las piernas. Mientras tanto, Tamara y James sonreían orgullosos de la mujer que se alzaba frente a ellos y movían la cabeza afirmativamente. David se había quedado obnubilado ante la esplendida e increíble visión que tenia delante. Sin que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta, Tamara y James abandonaron sigilosamente la habitación, emocionados al ver la mirada de admiración y amor que reflejaban los ojos de su hijo.

- ¿Te gusta David? -preguntó tímidamente Jessica dando una vuelta completa. El chico tragó saliva, incapaz de decir nada, temeroso de que sus palabras pudieran romper este momento mágico.

- ¡Guau! -exclamó alguien detrás de él. David despertó de su ensoñación y se giró para ver la boca abierta de Terry Boot.- Jess, ¡estás espectacular!

- Gracias. -dijo Jessica, sintiéndose algo mas cómoda con el halago del Ravenclaw.

- Bueno David, te dejo con ella. -dijo guiñándole un ojo.- Aún me queda mucho que comprar.

Y tal como había aparecido, Terry Boot desapareció, dejando a David perplejo y a Jess riéndose con ganas de la cara del metamorfomago.

- Eh... ahhh... ¿qué ha pasado? -preguntó David desconcertado. Jess se acercó a él y le besó, haciendo que el chico sólo se centrara en ella.

- Y bien, ¿me respondes ahora? -preguntó Jess alzando las cejas.- ¿Cómo me ves? -David se separó de ella unos segundos y la miró de arriba a abajo.

- Preciosa, sihaya, preciosa.

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. Mas capítulos por aquí, jajaja. Agradecimientos vaan.

- A **Kristy SR** por seguir y añadir a favoritos el fic.

- A **RochiiR.C.R** por añadirlo a favoritos.

- A ** -Potter** por añadirlo a favoritos.

- A **carlypotter** por su review y por añadirlo a favoritos.

- A** javi815** por su review.

**Un bratzo a todos, xotug.**


	3. El Torneo de los Tres Magos

**Capítulo 3. El Torneo de los Tres Magos.**

- Odio que nuestros padres nos hagan eso. -se quejó Ron, mientras caminaba por el pasillo del tren en dirección a su compartimento.

- ¿Qué será eso de lo que habla todo el mundo y nadie cuenta? -reflexionó Hermione también molesta. Si la molestia de Ron se basaba en que ninguno de sus padres le había contado nada, la de Hermione era mas bien por no saber algo que tenía pinta de ser tan importante.

Cuando estaban llegando a su compartimento, Harry se frenó en seco en medio del pasillo.

- ¿Qué pasa Ha...? -intentó preguntar Ron antes de que este le tapara la boca con la mano e hiciera un gesto hacia el interior del compartimento. Hermione se asomó por detrás de los hombros de Ron y afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué hacemos con él? -preguntó Harry a la chica.

- No podemos dejar de hablarnos con el así como así. -reflexionó.- Haría preguntas.

Después de leer la carta de Sirius y de que hubieran hablado durante todo el verano sobre la conversación que tuvo Hermione con el metamorfomago al final del curso pasado, Harry era el más reticente. Si sabía tantas cosas sobre Sirius y, según Hermione sabía desde mediados de curso lo que iba a pasar aquella noche... ¿Por qué no se lo contó? ¿Por qué no se lo contó a Dumbledore? ¿Por qué no le ayudó a capturar a la rata?

Hermione, como en casi todo, era más reflexiva que Harry. Estaba de acuerdo con su amigo en que David debería de haberlo contado; pero, la respuesta que le dio el metamorfomago antes de huir de sus preguntas, provocaba muchas dudas en su cabeza. "_No sabes donde te estas metiendo, Hermione. Te lo creas o no, es algo que te supera._"

No era una expresión normal. El tono con el que lo dijo, tampoco era normal. Era una advertencia, un claro "_no te entrometas en mis asuntos_"; pero, a la vez, era una petición desesperada. Como si David cargara con algo y no pudiera compartirlo con nadie.

- ¿Qué hacemos? -insistió Harry.

- Creo que deberíamos seguir como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero estando alerta, tal y como te dijo Sirius. -concluyó Hermione. - Además, nunca nos ha causado ningún problema y siempre nos ha ayudado en nuestras "aventuras".

- Eso es cierto. -admitió Harry, recordando los sucesos de los últimos años.

David observaba como Jess acariciaba a Hedwig, que había estado intranquila desde antes que entraran en el compartimento. Acomodándose en su parte del asiento, estiró las piernas para que no se le quedaran dormidas y los ojos se le cerraron al bostezar. Al abrirlos vio como Harry, Ron y Hermione abrían la puerta del compartimento y esquivando sus piernas estiradas, se sentaban en los huecos que quedaban libres.

- Hola chicos. -saludó Jess acercando a Hedwig a su dueño.- ¿Qué tal el verano?

- Bien. -respondió Ron por los tres.- Aparte de lo que os contamos en la carta, no hubo mucho mas interesante. ¿Y vosotros?

- Estuvimos tres semanas en Mallorca, en casa de mis abuelos. -respondió David.

- ¿Y qué tal? -preguntó especialmente interesada Hermione. Jess se sentó junto a Hermione, dispuesta a contarle todo lo que ocurrió.

- ¿Por qué tenia Jess a Hedwig? -le preguntó Harry a David.

- Cuando entramos en el compartimento, Hedwig estaba descontrolada y armando un follón considerable. Te echaba de menos, Harry.

Harry miró hacia su lechuza y la acaricio en el pico, calmándola, antes de meterla en su jaula, al lado de las de Aenea y Lis, que dormitaban y de Pig, que no paraba de abrir y cerrar los ojos.

- ¡Shh! -susurró de pronto Ron, poniéndose un dedo en los labios y señalando el compartimiento de al lado.

Los cinco aguzaron el oído y, a través de la puerta entreabierta, oyeron una voz familiar que arrastraba las palabras.

- ... Mi padre pensó en enviarme a Durmstrang antes que a Hogwarts. Conoce al director. Bueno, ya sabéis lo que piensa de Dumbledore: a ése le gustan demasiado los sangre sucia... En cambio, en el Instituto Durmstrang no admiten a ese tipo de chusma. Pero a mi madre no le gustaba la idea de que yo fuera al colegio tan lejos. Mi padre dice que en Durmstrang tienen una actitud mucho más sensata que en Hogwarts con respecto a las Artes Oscuras. Los alumnos de Durmstrang las aprenden de verdad: no tienen únicamente esa porquería de defensa contra ellas que tenemos nosotros...

Hermione se levantó, fue de puntillas hasta la puerta del compartimiento y la cerró para no dejar pasar la voz de Malfoy.

- Así que piensa que Durmstrang le hubiera venido mejor, ¿no? -dijo irritada.- Me gustaría que lo hubieran llevado allí. De esa forma no tendríamos que aguantarlo.

- ¿Durmstrang es otra escuela de magia? -preguntó Harry.

- Sí, -dijo Hermione desdeñosamente- y tiene una reputación horrible. Según el libro _Evaluación de la educación mágica_ en Europa, da muchísima importancia a las Artes Oscuras.

- Creo que he oído algo sobre ella. -comentó Ron pensativamente- ¿Dónde está? ¿En qué país?

- Bueno, nadie lo sabe. -repuso Hermione, levantando las cejas.

- Eh... ¿por qué no? -se extrañó Harry.- Hay una rivalidad tradicional entre todas las escuelas de magia. A las de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons les gusta ocultar su paradero para que nadie les pueda robar los secretos. -explicó Hermione con naturalidad.

- ¡Vamos! ¡No digas tonterías! -exclamó Ron, riéndose.- Durmstrang tiene que tener el mismo tamaño que Hogwarts. ¿Cómo van a esconder un castillo enorme?

- ¡Pero si también Hogwarts está oculto! -dijo Hermione, sorprendida.- Eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Bueno, todo el mundo que ha leído Historia de Hogwarts.

- Sólo tú, entonces. -repuso Ron, provocando la risa en David.- A ver, ¿cómo han hecho para esconder un lugar como Hogwarts?

- Está embrujado. -explicó Hermione.- Si un muggle lo mira, lo único que ve son unas ruinas viejas con un letrero en la entrada donde dice: «MUY PELIGROSO. PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA.»

- ¿Así que Durmstrang también parece unas ruinas para el que no pertenece al colegio?

- Posiblemente. -contestó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros.- O podrían haberle puesto repelentes mágicos de muggles, como al estadio de los Mundiales.

- Pero esos repelentes, terminan fallando, ¿no? -preguntó Jess. Hermione afirmó con la cabeza y continuó hablando:

- Y, para impedir que los magos ajenos lo encuentren, pueden haberlo convertido en inmarcable.

- ¿Cómo?

- Bueno, se puede encantar un edificio para que sea imposible marcarlo en ningún mapa.

- Eh... si tú lo dices... - admitió́ Harry.

- Pero creo que Durmstrang tiene que estar en algún país del norte. -dijo Hermione reflexionando.- En algún lugar muy frío, porque llevan capas de piel como parte del uniforme.

- ¡Ah, piensa en las posibilidades que eso tiene! -dijo Ron en tono soñador.- Habría sido tan fácil tirar a Malfoy a un glaciar y que pareciera un accidente... Es una pena que su madre no quisiera que fuera allí.

- No me gusta ese plan, Ron. -apuntó David.

- ¿Por? -preguntó sorprendido Harry.

- No quiero ensuciar el mar. -respondió maliciosamente el metamorfomago.

Varios de sus amigos pasaron a verlos a lo largo de la tarde, incluidos Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom. Mientras revivían el partido de la Copa, Neville hablaba con Jess y David, que tampoco habían asistido a los Mundiales.

- Lo vimos muy de cerca, además, - se escuchó decir a Ron entusiasmado- porque estuvimos en la tribuna principal...

- Por primera y última vez en tu vida, Weasley.

Draco Malfoy acababa de aparecer en el vano de la puerta. Detrás de él estaban Crabbe y Goyle, sus enormes y brutos amigotes, que parecían haber crecido durante el verano al menos treinta centímetros cada uno. Evidentemente, habían escuchado la conversación a través de la puerta del compartimiento, que Dean y Seamus habían dejado entreabierta.

- No recuerdo haberte invitado a entrar, Malfoy. -dijo Harry fríamente.

- Pero yo puedo ayudarte a salir, Draco. -apuntó David con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué es eso, Weasley? -preguntó Malfoy, ignorando el enfado del metamorfomago y señalando la jaula de Pigwidgeon. Una manga de la túnica de gala de Ron colgaba de ella balanceándose con el movimiento del tren, y el puño de puntilla de aspecto enmohecido resaltaba a la vista.

Ron intentó ocultar la túnica, pero Malfoy fue más rápido: agarró la manga y tiró de ella.

- ¡Mirad esto! - exclamó Malfoy, encantado, enseñándoles a Crabbe y a Goyle la túnica de Ron. -No pensarás ponerte esto, ¿eh, Weasley? Fueron el último grito hacia mil ochocientos noventa...

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy! -le dijo Ron, con la cara del mismo color que su túnica cuando la desprendió de las manos de Malfoy. Malfoy se rió de él sonoramente. Crabbe y Goyle se reían también como tontos.

- Malfoy, me estas tocando las... -amenazó David sacando la varita lentamente.

- David, tranquilízate. -le dijo Jess al oído, mientras le arrebataba su varita y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

- ¿Así que vas a participar, Weasley? ¿Vas a intentar dar un poco de gloria a tu apellido? También hay dinero, por supuesto. Si ganaras podrías comprarte una túnica decente...

- ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Ron bruscamente.

- ¿Vas a participar? -repitió Malfoy.- Supongo que tú sí, Potter. Nunca dejas pasar una oportunidad de exhibirte, ¿a que no?

- Malfoy, una de dos: explica de qué estás hablando o vete -dijo Hermione con irritación, por encima de su Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 4º.

- Yo tengo una tercera opción. -añadió David. El metamorfomago se fijó en que ninguno de los tres Slytherin le había mirado directamente a él, ni siquiera un segundo. Le temían.

Una alegre sonrisa se dibujó en el pálido rostro de Malfoy.

- ¡No me digas que no lo sabéis! -dijo muy contento- ¿Tú tienes en el Ministerio a un padre y un hermano, y no lo sabes? Dios mío, mi padre me lo dijo hace un siglo... Cornelius Fudge se lo explicó. Pero, claro, mi padre siempre se ha relacionado con la gente más importante del Ministerio... Quizá el rango de tu padre es demasiado bajo para enterarse, Weasley. Sí... seguramente no tratan de cosas importantes con tu padre delante.

De repente, las risas de Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas desaparecieron cuando una pantera plateada apareció frente a ellos, con las garras retráctiles desplegadas y enseñando los colmillos. Los tres chicos dieron un paso hacia atrás asustados.

- Mira Malfoy, nos importa poco con quien se relacione tu padre, gracias al dinero de sus sobornos. -dijo Jess con la varita ligeramente levantada.- Pero, lo que si me importa es el dolor de cabeza que tus estupideces me están provocando. Así que, o te callas y te marchas, o mi pantera tiene hambre.

Malfoy, en cuanto vio como la pantera sacaba y metía la lengua de su boca, salió corriendo del compartimento, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle.

- ¡Eso es un patronus! -exclamó Hermione cuando pudo dejar de reírse.- ¿Es tuyo Jess? -preguntó al ver como la pantera se tumbaba a los pies de la chica.

- Si, lo aprendí el año pasado. -reconoció Jess, mientras veía como desaparecía.

- ¿Cómo lo aprendiste? -volvió a preguntar Hermione.

Jess miró a David de reojo. Habían hablado de este tema muchas veces, durante el entrenamiento en la Sala de los Menesteres. David había conseguido convencerla de que no les contara nada de la existencia de la misma, aduciendo que sería su lugar; un sitio especial en el que estar ellos solos dos. Otra de las razones por las que se sentía como alguien despreciable.

- Este muchacho me dio las claves para hacerlo. -dijo pasándole el marrón a David.

- ¿Dónde las encontraste? -preguntó Hermione.

- Harry recordará que estuvimos con él en el despacho de Lupin, cuando le dijo que le daría clases anti-dementores. -Harry afirmó con la cabeza.- Todos sabéis como nos afectan los dementores tanto a Jessica como a mí; así que le pregunte a Lupin si podría darle esas clases también a Jess, pero me dijo que no podía.

- ¿Y eso? -preguntó Ron.

- Mi boggart no es un dementor, por eso no podía usar el mismo método que con Harry. -explicó Jess.

- ¿Entonces? -preguntó Harry.

- Pregunté a la señora Pince, sobre libros acerca de dementores y me trajo uno. -dijo David.- De ahí saque la información sobre los dementores y como luchar contra ellos.

- ¿Y cómo se hace?

- Pues el libro daba las mismas instrucciones que te dio el profesor Lupin. Concentrarte mucho en un recuerdo muy feliz. -explicó David.

- ¿Y cómo lo conseguiste? -preguntó Ron a Jess. El pitido del tren que indicaba el fin del trayecto, salvó a Jess de tener que responder a la pregunta y de que todos se dieran cuenta de cómo había enrojecido.

El Gran Comedor, decorado para el banquete de comienzo de curso, tenía un aspecto tan espléndido como de costumbre, y el ambiente era mucho más cálido que en el vestíbulo. A la luz de cientos y cientos de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre las mesas, brillaban las copas y los platos de oro. Las cuatro largas mesas pertenecientes a las casas estaban abarrotadas de alumnos que charlaban. Al fondo del comedor, los profesores se hallaban sentados a lo largo de uno de los lados de la quinta mesa, de cara a sus alumnos. Harry, Ron, Hermione, David y Jess pasaron por delante de los estudiantes de Slytherin, de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff, y se sentaron con los demás de la casa de Gryffindor al otro lado del Gran Comedor, junto a Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor.

- Buenas noches. -dijo sonriéndoles.

- ¡Pues cómo serán las malas! -contestó Harry, quitándose las zapatillas y vaciándolas de agua.- Espero que se den prisa con la Ceremonia de Selección, porque me muero de hambre. -los rugidos de los estómagos de Ron y David apoyaron esas palabras.

Harry miró la mesa de los profesores. Había más asientos vacíos de lo normal. Hagrid, por supuesto, estaría todavía abriéndose camino entre las aguas del lago con los de primero; la profesora McGonagall se encontraría seguramente supervisando el secado del suelo del vestíbulo; pero había además otra silla vacía, y no caía en la cuenta de quién era el que faltaba.

- ¿Dónde está el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? -preguntó Hermione, que también miraba la mesa de los profesores. David miró al hueco vacío, pensando que iba a ser ocupado por un mortífago. Le había costado mucho, aguantarse las ganas de hacerlo saltar todo por los aires y contarle a Dumbledore lo que pasaba con el "falso" Moody. Sin embargo, las razones de Hermione eran absolutamente irrefutables. No podía intervenir.

- ¡A lo mejor no han podido encontrar a nadie! -dijo Hermione, preocupada.

- Dumbledore no lo permitiría. -dijo Jess.

- Y menos en una asignatura tan importante. -añadió David, girando la cabeza para mirar a Dumbledore.

Su abundante pelo plateado y su barba brillaban a la luz de las velas, y llevaba una majestuosa túnica de color verde oscuro bordada con multitud de estrellas y lunas. Dumbledore había juntado las yemas de sus largos y delgados dedos, y apoyaba sobre ellas la barbilla, mirando al techo a través de sus gafas de media luna, como absorto en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Que se den prisa! -gimió Ron, al lado de Harry.- Podría comerme un hipogrifo.

No había acabado de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor y se hizo el silencio. La profesora McGonagall marchaba a la cabeza de una larga fila de alumnos de primero, a los que condujo hasta la parte superior del Gran Comedor, donde se encontraba la mesa de los profesores. Si ellos cinco estaban mojados, lo suyo no era nada comparado con lo de aquellos alumnos de primero. Más que haber navegado por el lago, parecían haberlo pasado a nado. Temblando con una mezcla de frío y nervios, llegaron a la altura de la mesa de los profesores y se detuvieron, puestos en fila, de cara al resto de los estudiantes. El único que no temblaba era el más pequeño de todos, un muchacho con pelo castaño desvaído que iba envuelto en el abrigo de piel de topo de Hagrid.

Entonces la profesora McGonagall colocó un taburete de cuatro patas en el suelo ante los alumnos de primero y, encima de él, un sombrero extremadamente viejo, sucio y remendado. Los de primero lo miraban, y también el resto de la concurrencia. Por un momento el Gran Comedor quedó en silencio. Entonces se abrió un desgarrón que el sombrero tenía cerca del ala, formando como una boca, y empezó a cantar:

_Hace tal vez mil años_

_que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron._

_Había entonces cuatro magos de fama_

_de los que la memoria los nombres guarda:_

_El valeroso Gryffindor venía del páramo;_

_el bello Ravenclaw, de la cañada;_

_del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff el suave,_

_y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos._

_Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:_

_idearon de común acuerdo un atrevido plan_

_para educar jóvenes brujos._

_Así́ nació Hogwarts, este colegio._

_Luego, cada uno de aquellos fundadores_

_fundó una casa diferente_

_para los diferentes caracteres_

_de su alumnado._

_Para Gryffindor_

_el valor era lo mejor;_

_para Ravenclaw,_

_la inteligencia._

_Para Hufflepuff el mayor mérito de todos_

_era romperse los codos._

_El ambicioso Slytherin_

_ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos._

_Estando aún con vida_

_se repartieron a cuantos venían,_

_pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo_

_cuando estuvieran muertos y en el hoyo?_

_Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:_

_me levantó de su cabeza,_

_y los cuatro en mí metieron algo de su sesera_

_para que pudiera elegiros a la primera._

_Ahora ponme sobre las orejas._

_No me equivoco nunca:_

_echaré un vistazo a tu mente_

_¡y te diré de qué casa eres!_

En el Gran Comedor resonaron los aplausos cuando terminó de cantar el Sombrero Seleccionador.

- No es la misma canción de cuando nos seleccionó a nosotros. -comentó Harry, aplaudiendo con los demás.

- Canta una canción diferente cada año. -dijo Ron.- Tiene que ser bastante aburrido ser un sombrero, ¿verdad? Supongo que se pasa el año preparando la próxima canción.

- Bueno, con la compañía que tiene dentro, no creo que esté muy aburrido. -comentó David, guiñándole el ojo a Harry.

La profesora McGonagall desplegaba en aquel momento un rollo grande de pergamino.

- Cuando pronuncie vuestro nombre, os pondréis el sombrero y os sentaréis en el taburete. -dijo dirigiéndose a los de primero.- Cuando el sombrero anuncie la casa a la que pertenecéis, iréis a sentaros en la mesa correspondiente. ¡Ackerley, Stewart!

Un chico se adelantó, temblando claramente de la cabeza a los pies, cogió el Sombrero Seleccionador, se lo puso y se sentó́ en el taburete.

- ¡Ravenclaw! -gritó el sombrero.

En cuanto la Ceremonia de Selección termino y la profesora McGonagall regreso al Gran Comedor tras guardar el sombrero, el profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie. Sonreía a los alumnos, con los brazos abiertos en señal de bienvenida.

- Tengo sólo dos palabras que deciros. -dijo- ¡A comer!

- ¡Obedecemos! - dijeron Harry y Ron en voz alta, cuando por arte de magia las fuentes vacías de repente aparecieron llenas ante sus ojos.

Nick Casi Decapitado observó con tristeza cómo Harry, Ron y Hermione llenaban sus platos de comida.

- ¡Ah, «esdo esdá me'or»! -dijo Ron con la boca llena de puré de patata.

- Tenéis suerte de que haya banquete esta noche, ¿sabéis? -comentó Nick Casi Decapitado.- Antes ha habido problemas en las cocinas.

- ¿«Po' gué»? ¿«Gué ha sudedido»? -dijo Harry, con la boca llena con un buen pedazo de carne.

- Peeves, por supuesto -explicó Nick Casi Decapitado, moviendo la cabeza.- Quería asistir al banquete. Bueno, ya lo conocéis: es un salvaje; no puede ver un plato de comida y resistir el impulso de tirárselo a alguien.

- Ahora entiendo lo de los globos de agua de bienvenida. -dijo Jess, aun molesta.

- ¿Qué hizo en las cocinas? -pregunto Ron.

- ¡Oh, lo normal! -respondió́ Nick Casi Decapitado.- Alborotó y rompió cosas. Lo encontraron nadando en la sopa. A los elfos domésticos los sacó de sus casillas...

¡Paf! Hermione acababa de golpear su copa de oro. El zumo de calabaza se extendió rápidamente por el mantel, manchando de color naranja una amplia superficie de tela blanca, pero Hermione no se inmutó por ello.

- ¿Aquí hay elfos domésticos? -preguntó con expresión horrorizada.

- Claro que sí -respondió́ Nick Casi Decapitado, sorprendido de la reacción de Hermione.- Más que en ninguna otra morada de Gran Bretaña.

- ¡Si nunca he visto a ninguno! -objetó Hermione.

- Bueno, apenas abandonan las cocinas durante el día -explicó Nick Casi Decapitado.- Salen de noche para hacer un poco de limpieza... atender los fuegos y esas cosas... - Hermione lo miró fijamente.

- Pero ¿les pagan? -preguntó.- Tendrán vacaciones, ¿no? Y... y baja por enfermedad, pensiones y todo eso...

Nick Casi Decapitado se rió con tantas ganas que la cabeza se le cayó y quedó colgando del fantasmal trocito de piel y músculo que la sujetaba.

-¿Baja por enfermedad y pensiones? -repitió, volviendo a colocarse la cabeza sobre los hombros.- ¡Los elfos domésticos no quieren bajas por enfermedad ni pensiones!

Hermione miró su plato, que estaba casi intacto, puso encima el tenedor y el cuchillo y lo apartó de ella.

- Esclavitud -dijo Hermione, respirando con dificultad.- Así́ es como se hizo esta cena: mediante la esclavitud. -Y se negó a probar otro bocado.

Una vez terminados los postres y cuando los últimos restos desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos completamente limpios, Albus Dumbledore volvió́ a levantarse para dar la clásica información inicial de principio de curso. David se centro mas en terminar de tomarse la ultima mandarina, que en escuchar al director.

- ¿Qué? -dijo de repente Harry sin aliento.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó David a Harry, preocupado por el rostro de su amigo.

- No hay quidditch este año. -le dijo Jess.

- _El Torneo de los Tres Magos._ -gritó Hermione en su cabeza, cortando de raíz cualquier comentario del metamorfomago. Dumbledore continuó:

- Esto se debe a un acontecimiento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará a lo largo de todo el curso, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los profesores... pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaréis enormemente. Tengo el gran placer de anunciar que este año en Hogwarts...

Pero en aquel momento se escuchó un trueno ensordecedor, y las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe. En la puerta apareció un hombre que se apoyaba en un largo bastón y se cubría con una capa negra de viaje. Todas las cabezas en el Gran Comedor se volvieron para observar al extraño. Se bajó la capucha, sacudió una larga melena en parte cana y en parte negra, y caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Un sordo golpe repitió cada uno de sus pasos por el Gran Comedor. Llegó a un extremo de la mesa de los profesores, se volvió a la derecha y fue cojeando pesadamente hacia Dumbledore. El resplandor de otro rayo cruzó el techo. Hermione ahogó un grito. Aquella luz había destacado el rostro del hombre, y era un rostro muy diferente de cuantos David había visto en su vida. Era cierto que había leído la descripción que hacía los libros, pero la realidad superaba cualquier imagen mental que se había hecho.

Lo mas terrorífico de todo eran los ojos. Uno de ellos era pequeño, oscuro y brillante. El otro era grande, redondo como una moneda y de un azul vívido, eléctrico. El ojo azul se movía sin cesar, sin parpadear, girando para arriba y para abajo, a un lado y a otro, completamente independiente del ojo normal... y luego se quedaba en blanco, como si mirara al interior de la cabeza. El extraño llegó hasta Dumbledore. Le tendió una mano tan toscamente formada como su cara, y Dumbledore la estrechó, murmurando palabras; tras un breve intercambio, le mostró el asiento vacío que había a su derecha.

El extraño se sentó y sacudió su melena para apartarse el pelo entrecano de la cara; su ojo normal estaba fijo en la salchicha que acababa de pinchar, pero el azul seguía yendo de un lado para otro sin descanso, fijándose tanto en el Gran Comedor como en los estudiantes.

- Os presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. -dijo animadamente Dumbledore, ante el silencio de la sala.- El profesor Moody.

- ¿Moody? -le susurró Harry a Ron.- ¿_Ojoloco_ Moody? ¿Al que tu padre ha ido a ayudar esta mañana?

- Debe de ser él -dijo Ron, con voz asustada.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? -preguntó Jess en voz muy baja.- ¿Qué le pasó en la cara?

- No lo sé. -contestó Ron, observando a Moody con fascinación.

- ¿Es el auror del que me hablaste en segundo? -preguntó David a Ron en un susurro. Ron asintió con la cabeza.

Dumbledore volvió a aclararse la garganta para continuar.

- Como iba diciendo, -siguió, sonriendo a la multitud de estudiantes que tenía delante, todos los cuales seguían con la mirada fija en _Ojoloco_ Moody.- tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar durante los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebraba desde hacía más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí informaros de que este curso tendrá lugar en Hogwarts el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

- ¡Se está quedando con nosotros! -dijo Fred en voz alta.

Repentinamente se quebró la tensión que se había apoderado del Gran Comedor desde la entrada de Moody. Casi todo el mundo se rió, y Dumbledore también, como apreciando la intervención de Fred.

- No me estoy quedando con nadie, señor Weasley, -repuso.- aunque, hablando de quedarse con la gente, este verano me han contado un chiste buenísimo sobre un trol, una bruja y un leprechaun que entran en un bar...

La profesora McGonagall se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta.

Eh... bueno, quizá no sea éste el momento más apropiado... No, es verdad -dijo Dumbledore.- ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah, sí, el Torneo de los Tres Magos! Bien, algunos de vosotros seguramente no sabéis qué es el Torneo de los Tres Magos, así́ que espero que los que lo saben me perdonen por dar una breve explicación mientras piensan en otra cosa.

"EI Torneo de los Tres Magos tuvo su origen hace unos setecientos años, y fue creado como una competición amistosa entre las tres escuelas de magia más importantes de Europa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Para representar a cada una de estas escuelas se elegía un campeón, y los tres campeones participaban en tres pruebas mágicas. Las escuelas se turnaban para ser la sede del Torneo, que tenía lugar cada cinco años, y se consideraba un medio excelente de establecer lazos entre jóvenes magos y brujas de diferentes nacionalidades... hasta que el número de muertes creció tanto que decidieron interrumpir la celebración del Torneo."

- ¿El número de muertes? -susurró Hermione, algo asustada.

- En todo este tiempo ha habido varios intentos de volver a celebrar el Torneo, -prosiguió Dumbledore- ninguno de los cuales tuvo mucho éxito. Sin embargo, nuestros departamentos de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos han decidido que éste es un buen momento para volver a intentarlo. Hemos trabajado a fondo este verano para asegurarnos de que esta vez ningún campeón se encuentre en peligro mortal.

"En octubre llegarán los directores de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang con su lista de candidatos, y la selección de los tres campeones tendrá lugar en Halloween. Un juez imparcial decidirá qué estudiantes reúnen más méritos para competir por la Copa de los tres magos, la gloria de su colegio y el premio en metálico de mil galeones."

- Aunque me imagino que todos estaréis deseando llevaros la Copa del Torneo de los tres magos, -dijo- los directores de los tres colegios participantes, de común acuerdo con el Ministerio de Magia, hemos decidido establecer una restricción de edad para los contendientes de este año. Sólo los estudiantes que tengan la edad requerida (es decir, diecisiete años o más) podrán proponerse a consideración. Ésta es una medida que estimamos necesaria dado que las tareas del Torneo serán difíciles y peligrosas, por muchas precauciones que tomemos, y resulta muy improbable que los alumnos de cursos inferiores a sexto y séptimo sean capaces de enfrentarse a ellas. -Dumbledore levantó ligeramente la voz debido a que algunos hacían ruidos de protesta en respuesta a sus últimas palabras, especialmente los gemelos Weasley, que parecían de repente furiosos- Me aseguraré personalmente de que ningún estudiante menor de esa edad engañe a nuestro juez imparcial para convertirse en campeón de Hogwarts. -sus ojos de color azul claro brillaron especialmente cuando los guiñó hacia los rostros de Fred y George, que mostraban una expresión de desafío.- Así pues, os ruego que no perdáis el tiempo presentándoos si no habéis cumplido los diecisiete años.

"Las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán en octubre y permanecerán con nosotros la mayor parte del curso. Sé que todos trataréis a nuestros huéspedes extranjeros con extremada cortesía mientras están con nosotros, y que daréis vuestro apoyo al campeón de Hogwarts cuando sea elegido o elegida. Y ya se va haciendo tarde y sé lo importante que es para todos vosotros estar despiertos y descansados para empezar las clases mañana por la mañana. ¡Hora de dormir! ¡Andando!"

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. Volvemos a Hogwarts para un nuevo año. Como veis el trio dorado va a seguir el consejo de Sirius, de estar alerta. David empieza a plantearse el futuro y su participación en el. Ahora agradecimientos:

- A **Kristy SR** por su review.

- A **Zarket** por sus reviews de los cuatro años y por añadirlo a favoritos.

- A **Nalnya** por todos sus reviews.

- A **sabri** por su review.

Espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo. **Un bratzo, xotug.**


	4. Sorpresa para Moody

**Capítulo 4. Sorpresa para **_**Ojoloco**_**.**

- ¿Cómo tenemos el día de hoy, Ron? -preguntó David a Ron, mientras bebía lentamente su leche con azúcar.

- Hoy no está mal: fuera toda la mañana. -dijo Ron pasando el dedo por la columna del lunes de su horario.- Herbología con los de Hufflepuff y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas... ¡Maldita sea!, seguimos teniéndola con los de Slytherin...

- Me temo que puede ser para siempre. -apunto Jess resignada.

- Y esta tarde dos horas de Adivinación. -gruñó Harry, observando el horario. Adivinación era su materia menos apreciada, aparte de Pociones. La profesora Trelawney siempre estaba prediciendo la muerte de Harry, cosa que a él no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

- Tendríais que haber abandonado esa asignatura como hice yo. -dijo Hermione con énfasis.- De esa manera estudiaríais algo sensato como Aritmancia.

Harry sonrió internamente al comprobar como, dos personas que tenían la misma opinión sobre Adivinación, habían decidido afrontarla de forma distinta. Hermione la había abandonado por sus convicciones y David seguía con ella, para aprovecharse de la facilidad de la misma.

- ¡Primera clase del curso! -dijo Hermione alegremente mientras esperaba a que la profesora Sprout llegara al Invernadero 3.

- Hermione, esa frase es deprimente. -comentó Ernie Macmillian.

- Ves Hermione, una persona sensata. -apuntó David, mientras le hacía un gesto afirmativo al Hufflepuff. La chica alzó la barbilla en un gesto de indignación justo cuando entraba la profesora Sprout y les decía que se acercaran hacia un lado del invernadero.

- Son bubotubérculos. -les dijo con énfasis la profesora Sprout.- Hay que exprimirlas, para recoger el pus...

- ¿El qué? -preguntó Seamus Finnigan, con asco.

- El pus, Finnigan, el pus. -dijo la profesora Sprout.- Es extremadamente útil y lo recogeréis en estas botellas. Tenéis que poneros los guantes de piel de dragón, porque el pus de un bubotubérculo puede tener efectos bastante molestos en la piel cuando no está diluido. Exprimir los bubotubérculos resultaba desagradable, pero curiosamente satisfactorio. Cada vez que se reventaba uno de los bultos, salía de golpe un líquido espeso de color amarillo verdoso que olía intensamente a petróleo.

- La señora Pomfrey se pondrá muy contenta. -comentó la profesora Sprout, tapando con un corcho la última botella.- El pus de bubotubérculo es un remedio excelente para las formas más persistentes de acné. Les evitaría a los estudiantes tener que recurrir a ciertas medidas desesperadas para librarse de los granos.

- Como la pobre Eloise Migden. -dijo Hannah Abbott en voz muy baja.- Intentó quitárselos mediante una maldición.

- Una chica bastante tonta. -afirmó la profesora Sprout, moviendo la cabeza.- Pero al final la señora Pomfrey consiguió ponerle la nariz donde la tenía.

- Hannah, ¿dónde se le había quedado la nariz tras la maldición? -preguntó Ron realmente interesado.

- Pues... -dijo la chica intentando hacer memoria.- A ver...Leanne, ¿tu te acuerdas? -le preguntó a otra de las chicas de su casa.

- Una mitad en medio en la frente y la otra encima de la oreja derecha. -respondió Leanne. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

- ¿Por qué siempre nos perdemos esas cosas? -preguntó Ron al resto del grupo mientras los cinco se dirigían hacia la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- Nosotros tenemos a los gemelos. -dijo Jess.

- No es lo mismo. -terció David.- Los gemelos lo planifican todo. Es divertido, pero programado.

- Lo de Eloise tuvo un componente de espontaneidad. -concluyó Ron.

- ¡Ay! -chilló Lavender Brown, dando un salto hacia atrás. David dejó de observar como los tentáculos del calamar gigante emergían y se volvían a sumergir en el lago, para fijarse en lo que pasaba a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -le preguntó a Jess. Esta se limitó a señalarle las cajas.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas? -exclamó al ver los extraños bichos dentro de las cajas.

Parecían langostas deformes de unos quince centímetros de largo, sin caparazón, horriblemente pálidas y de aspecto viscoso, con patitas que les salían de sitios muy raros y sin cabeza visible. En cada caja debía de haber cien, que se movían unos encima de otros y chocaban a ciegas contra las paredes. Despedían un intenso olor a pescado podrido. De vez en cuando saltaban chispas de la cola de un escreguto que, haciendo un suave «¡fut!», salía despedido a un palmo de distancia.

- Escregutos de cola explosiva. -le respondió Ron en un susurro, al pasar a su lado, mientras se alejaba de las cajas. Tras el primer contacto con los mismos, David y Jess llegaron a la misma conclusión, "_cuanto más lejos de ellos, mejor_"

- Bueno, al menos los escregutos son pequeños. -comentó Ron, mientras regresaban al castillo para comer.

- Lo son ahora. -repuso Hermione, exasperada.- Cuando Hagrid haya averiguado lo que comen, me temo que pueden hacerse de dos metros. Lo mejor que se podría hacer con ellos es pisarlos antes de que nos empiecen a atacar.

* * *

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sirvieron patatas y chuletas de cordero.

- ¡Ohhh! ¡Chuletas! -exclamó Jess robándole la bandeja de las manos a Seamus. Este se quedó paralizado en la misma posición, sin dar crédito a la desaparición de la bandeja.

- Es que le encantan. -se excusó David por ella.

- ¿Qué? -exclamó Ron, unos asientos mas allá.- Hermione, ¡hoy es el primer día del curso! ¡Todavía no nos han puesto deberes!

- ¿Deberes? ¿Nos han mandado deberes? -preguntó Dean, con una patata sujeta al tenedor.

- Tranquilo, Dean. Cosas de Hermione. -le aclaró Harry. Dean giró la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en mojar su patata en la salsa de tomate.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, se puso en pie de un salto, les dijo «¡Os veré en la cena!» y salió a toda velocidad. Cuando sonó la campana para anunciar el comienzo de las clases de la tarde, Harry, Ron y David se encaminaron hacia la torre norte, en la que, al final de una estrecha escalera de caracol, una escala plateada ascendía hasta una trampilla circular que había en el techo, por la que se entraba en el aula donde vivía la profesora Trelawney.

Al acercarse a la trampilla recibieron el impacto de un familiar perfume dulzón que emanaba de la hoguera de la chimenea. Como siempre, todas las cortinas estaban corridas. El aula, de forma circular, se hallaba bañada en una luz tenue y rojiza que provenía de numerosas lámparas tapadas con bufandas y pañoletas. Harry, Ron y David caminaron entre los sillones tapizados con tela de colores, ya ocupados, y los cojines que abarrotaban la habitación, y se sentaron a la misma mesa camilla.

- Buenos días. -dijo la tenue voz de la profesora Trelawney justo a la espalda de Harry, que, junto a David, dio un respingo.

- ¡Cómo vuelva a hacer eso, la mató! -susurró el metamorfomago.

- Estás preocupado, querido mío. -le dijo a Harry en tono lúgubre.- Mi ojo interior puede ver por detrás de tu valeroso rostro la atribulada alma que habita dentro. Y lamento decirte que tus preocupaciones no carecen de motivo. Veo ante ti tiempos difíciles... muy difíciles... Presiento que eso que temes realmente ocurrirá... y quizá antes de lo que crees...

La voz se convirtió en un susurro. Ron miró a Harry, y éste le devolvió la mirada muy fríamente. La profesora Trelawney los dejó y fue a sentarse en un sillón grande de orejas ante el fuego, de cara a la clase.

- Queridos míos, ha llegado la hora de mirar las estrellas. -dijo.- Los movimientos de los planetas y los misteriosos prodigios que revelan tan sólo a aquellos capaces de comprender los pasos de su danza celestial. El destino humano puede descifrarse en los rayos planetarios, que se entrecruzan...

David apoyó la cabeza en su mano y dejó que su mente vagara libremente por la nada mental.

- ¡Harry! -susurró Ron, despertando a sus dos compañeros de mesa.

- ¿Qué? -Harry miró a su alrededor. Toda la clase se estaba fijando en él. Se sentó más tieso. Había estado a punto de dormirse.

- Estaba diciendo, querido mío, que tú naciste claramente bajo la torva influencia de Saturno. -dijo la profesora Trelawney con una leve nota de resentimiento en la voz ante el hecho de que Harry no hubiera estado pendiente de sus palabras.

- Perdón, ¿nací bajo qué? -preguntó Harry.

- Un techo. -le susurro sarcásticamente Ron a David.

- Saturno, querido mío, ¡el planeta Saturno! -repitió la profesora Trelawney, decididamente irritada porque Harry no parecía impresionado por esta noticia.- Estaba diciendo que Saturno se hallaba seguramente en posición dominante en el momento de tu nacimiento: tu pelo oscuro, tu estatura exigua, las trágicas pérdidas que sufriste tan temprano en la vida... Creo que no me equivoco al pensar, querido mío, que naciste justo a mitad del invierno, ¿no es así?

- No. -contestó Harry.- Nací en julio.

Ron se apresuró a convertir su risa en una áspera tos, mientras David escondía la suya, mirando debajo la mesa como si se le hubiera caído una pluma. Media hora después la profesora Trelawney le dio a cada alumno un complicado mapa circular, con el que intentaron averiguar la posición de cada uno de los planetas en el momento de su nacimiento. Era un trabajo pesado, que requería mucha consulta de tablas horarias y cálculo de ángulos.

- A mí me salen dos Neptunos. -dijo Harry después de un rato, observando con el entrecejo fruncido su trozo de pergamino.- No puede estar bien, ¿verdad?

- Yo he perdido a Marte. -comentó David mientras giraba el mapa circular desconcertado.

- Aaaaaah. -dijo Ron, imitando el tenue tono de la profesora Trelawney.- Cuando aparecen en el cielo dos Neptunos es un indicio infalible de que va a nacer un enano con gafas, Harry...

Seamus y Dean, que trabajaban cerca de ellos, se rieron con fuerza, aunque no lo bastante para amortiguar los emocionados chillidos de Lavender Brown.

- ¡Profesora, mire! ¡He encontrado un planeta desconocido! ¿Cuál es, profesora?

- Es Urano, querida mía. -le dijo la profesora Trelawney mirando el mapa.

- ¿Puedo echarle yo también un vistazo a tu Ur-ano, Lavender? -preguntó Ron con sorna. Desgraciadamente, la profesora Trelawney lo oyó, y seguramente fue ése el motivo de que les pusiera tanto trabajo al final de la clase.

- Un análisis detallado de la manera en que os afectarán los movimientos planetarios durante el próximo mes, con referencias a vuestro mapa personal. -dijo en un tono duro que recordaba más al de la profesora McGonagall que al suyo propio.- ¡Quiero que me lo entreguéis el próximo lunes, y no admito excusas!

- ¡Rata vieja! -se quejó Ron con amargura mientras descendían la escalera con todos los demás de regreso al Gran Comedor, para la cena.- Eso nos llevará todo el fin de semana, ya veras.

- Oye Ron, dos cosas. -dijo David con el ceño fruncido.- Lo primero, si vas a hacer una coña como la de antes, que no te pillen los profes. Y segundo, te llevará tanto tiempo a ti. Yo me niego a perder todo el fin de semana haciendo absurdas predicciones.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Ron.

- Lo mismo que llevamos haciendo desde que tenemos Adivinación. -respondió David, mientras buscaba a Jess entre la marabunta de gente que esperaba para entrar a cenar. Harry y Ron se miraron entre ellos, sin entenderle. El metamorfomago se transformó para aumentar su altura y oteó el horizonte buscando a Jess. Tras un par de minutos de búsqueda, localizó el cabello broncíneo de su sihaya y avanzó, abriéndose hueco a codazos, hacia ella. Se encontró con que estaba hablando con Terry Boot y una chica de Hufflepuff a la que no reconoció, ya que estaba de espaldas a él.

- Hola sihaya. -dijo David mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y le besaba en la mejilla.

- Hola. -respondió Jess cogiéndole las manos.- ¿Qué tal en Adivinación?

- ¡AH, NO, TÚ NO, MUCHACHO! –gritó una voz áspera. Los tres chicos se volvieron en dirección hacia donde provenía ese grito. El profesor Moody bajaba cojeando por la escalinata de mármol. Había sacado la varita y apuntaba con ella a un hurón blanco que tiritaba sobre el suelo de losas de piedra.

Un aterrorizado silencio se apoderó del vestíbulo. Salvo Moody, nadie movía un músculo. Moody se volvió́ para mirar a Harry. O, al menos, lo miraba con su ojo normal. El otro estaba en blanco, como dirigido hacia el interior de su cabeza.

- ¿Te ha dado? -gruñó Moody. Tenía una voz baja y grave.

- No. -respondió́ Harry.- Sólo me ha rozado.

- ¡DÉJALO! -gritó Moody.

- ¿Que deje... qué? -preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

- No te lo digo a ti... ¡se lo digo a él! - gruñó Moody, señalando con el pulgar, por encima del hombro, a Crabbe, que se había quedado paralizado a punto de coger el hurón blanco. Según parecía, el ojo giratorio de Moody era mágico, y podía ver lo que ocurría detrás de él.

Moody se acercó cojeando a Crabbe, Goyle y el hurón, que dio un chillido de terror y salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

- ¡Me parece que no vas a ir a ningún lado! -le gritó Moody, volviendo a apuntar al hurón con la varita.

El hurón se elevó tres metros en el aire, cayó al suelo dando un golpe y rebotó.

- No me gusta la gente que ataca por la espalda. -gruñó Moody, mientras el hurón botaba cada vez más alto, chillando de dolor—. Es algo innoble, cobarde, inmundo... -El hurón se agitaba en el aire, sacudiendo desesperado las patas y la cola.

- No... vuelvas... a hacer... eso... -dijo Moody, acompasando cada palabra a los botes del hurón.

- ¡Profesor Moody! -exclamó una voz horrorizada. La profesora McGonagall bajaba por la escalinata de mármol, cargada de libros.

- Hola, profesora McGonagall - respondió́ Moody con toda tranquilidad, haciendo botar aún más alto al hurón.

- ¿Qué... qué está usted haciendo? -preguntó la profesora McGonagall, siguiendo con los ojos la trayectoria aérea del hurón.

- Enseñar -explicó Moody.

- Ens... Moody, ¿eso es un alumno? -gritó la profesora McGonagall al tiempo que dejaba caer todos los libros.

- Sí. -contestó Moody.

- ¡No! -vociferó la profesora McGonagall, bajando a toda prisa la escalera y sacando la varita. Al momento siguiente reapareció Malfoy con un ruido seco, hecho un ovillo en el suelo con el pelo lacio y rubio caído sobre la cara.

- ¡Moody, nosotros jamás usamos la transformación como castigo! -dijo con voz débil la profesora McGonagall.- Supongo que el profesor Dumbledore se lo ha explicado.

- Puede que lo haya mencionado, sí, -respondió́ Moody, rascándose la barbilla muy tranquilo.- pero pensé que un buen susto...

- ¡Lo que hacemos es dejarlos sin salir, Moody! ¡O hablamos con el jefe de la casa a la que pertenece el infractor...!

- Entonces haré eso -contestó Moody, mirando a Malfoy con desagrado. Malfoy miró a Moody con odio y murmuró una frase de la que se pudieron entender claramente las palabras «mi padre».

- ¿Ah, sí? -dijo Moody en voz baja, acercándose con su cojera unos pocos pasos.- Bien, conozco a tu padre desde hace mucho, chaval. Dile que Moody vigilará a su hijo muy de cerca... Dile eso de mi parte... Bueno, supongo que el jefe de tu casa es Snape, ¿no?

- Sí. -respondió́ Malfoy, con resentimiento.

- Otro viejo amigo. -gruñó Moody.- Hace mucho que tengo ganas de charlar con el viejo Snape... Vamos, adelante...

Todos entraron al Gran Comedor, alucinados con lo que acababa de ocurrir en el vestíbulo. Jess y David se despidieron de Terry y la chica de Hufflepuff, que al final resultó ser Susan Bones, y se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor que era, con diferencia, la que más ruido hacía.

- Hola chicos. -saludó Jess mientras se sentaba.

- No me habléis. -dijo Ron mientras cerraba los ojos con gesto de concentración.

- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

- Porque quiero fijar esto en mi memoria para siempre. -contestó Ron, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de inmenso bienestar en la cara.- Draco Malfoy, el increíble hurón botador...

* * *

- Así que... vamos a ello...

- _La primera clase con Moody ha empezado_. -dijo Hermione en la cabeza de David. El tono indescifrable de la chica recordó a David que quien estaba frente a ellos era un mortal mortifago.

- ..Maldiciones. Varían mucho en forma y en gravedad. Según el Ministerio de Magia, yo debería enseñaros las contramaldiciones y dejarlo en eso. No tendríais que aprender cómo son las maldiciones prohibidas hasta que estéis en sexto. Se supone que hasta entonces no seréis lo bastante mayores para tratar el tema. Pero el profesor Dumbledore tiene mejor opinión de vosotros y piensa que podréis resistirlo, y yo creo que, cuanto antes sepáis a qué os enfrentáis, mejor. ¿Cómo podéis defenderos de algo que no habéis visto nunca? Un mago que esté a punto de echaros una maldición prohibida no va a avisaros antes. No es probable que se comporte de forma caballerosa. Tenéis que estar preparados. Tenéis que estar alerta y vigilantes. Y usted, señorita Brown, tiene que guardar eso cuando yo estoy hablando.

Lavender se sobresaltó y se puso colorada. Le había estado mostrando a Parvati por debajo del pupitre su horóscopo completo. Daba la impresión de que el ojo mágico de Moody podía ver tanto a través de la madera maciza como por la nuca.

- Así que... ¿alguno de vosotros sabe cuáles son las maldiciones más castigadas por la ley mágica? -varias manos se levantaron, incluyendo la de Ron y la de Hermione. Moody señaló a Ron, aunque su ojo mágico seguía fijo en Lavender.

- Eh... -dijo Ron, titubeando.- mi padre me ha hablado de una. Se llama maldición _imperius_, o algo parecido.

- Así es. -aprobó Moody.- Tu padre la conoce bien. En otro tiempo la maldición _imperius_ le dio al Ministerio muchos problemas.

Moody se levantó con cierta dificultad sobre sus disparejos pies, abrió el cajón de la mesa y sacó de él un tarro de cristal. Dentro correteaban tres arañas grandes y negras. Moody metió la mano en el tarro, cogió una de las arañas y se la puso sobre la palma para que todos la pudieran ver. Luego apuntó hacia ella la varita mágica y murmuró entre dientes:

- ¡_Imperio_!

La araña se descolgó de la mano de Moody por un fino y sedoso hilo, y empezó a balancearse de atrás adelante como si estuviera en un trapecio; luego estiró las patas hasta ponerlas rectas y rígidas, y, de un salto, se soltó del hilo y cayó sobre la mesa, donde empezó a girar en círculos. Moody volvió́ a apuntarle con la varita, y la araña se levantó sobre dos de las patas traseras y se puso a bailar lo que sin lugar a duda era claqué. Todos menos David y Moody se reían. Hermione le había enseñado perfectamente lo que significaba la _imperius_.

- Os parece divertido, ¿verdad? -gruñó.- ¿Os gustaría que os lo hicieran a vosotros? -la risa dio fin casi al instante.- Esto supone el control total -dijo Moody en voz baja, mientras la araña se hacía una bola y empezaba a rodar.- Yo podría hacerla saltar por la ventana, ahogarse, colarse por la garganta de cualquiera de vosotros... Hace años, muchos magos y brujas fueron controlados por medio de la maldición _imperius_. -explicó Moody.- Le dio bastante que hacer al Ministerio, que tenía que averiguar quién actuaba por voluntad propia y quién, obligado por la maldición.

"Podemos combatir la maldición imperius, y yo os enseñaré cómo, pero se necesita mucha fuerza de carácter, y no todo el mundo la tiene. Lo mejor, si se puede, es evitar caer víctima de ella. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!" -bramó, y todos se sobresaltaron.

Moody cogió la araña trapecista y la volvió a meter en el tarro.

- ¿Alguien conoce alguna más? ¿Otra maldición prohibida? -Hermione volvió a levantar la mano y también lo hizo Neville, para sorpresa de la mayoría. La única clase en la que alguna vez Neville levantaba la mano era Herbología, su favorita. El mismo parecía sorprendido de su atrevimiento.

- ¿Sí? -dijo Moody, girando su ojo mágico para dirigirlo a Neville.

- Hay una... la maldición _cruciatus_. -dijo éste con voz muy leve pero clara. Moody miró a Neville fijamente, aquella vez con los dos ojos.

- ¿Tú te llamas Longbottom? -preguntó, bajando rápidamente el ojo mágico para consultar la lista. Neville asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza, pero Moody no hizo más preguntas. David sintió como la ira le embargaba y una sombra oscura paso como una ráfaga por sus ojos.

Se volvió a la clase en general y alcanzó el tarro para coger la siguiente araña y ponerla sobre la mesa, donde permaneció quieta, aparentemente demasiado asustada para moverse.

- La maldición _cruciatus_ precisa una araña un poco más grande para que podáis apreciarla bien. -explicó Moody, que apuntó con la varita mágica a la araña. -¡_Engorgio_! -la araña creció hasta hacerse más grande que una tarántula. Moody levantó otra vez la varita, señaló de nuevo a la araña y murmuró:

- ¡_Crucio_!

De repente, la araña encogió las patas sobre el cuerpo. Rodó y se retorció cuanto pudo, balanceándose de un lado a otro. No profirió ningún sonido, pero era evidente que, de haber podido hacerlo, habría gritado. Moody no apartó la varita, y la araña comenzó a estremecerse y a sacudirse más violentamente.

David no pudo mantener la mirada en la araña. La presencia de Hermione en su cabeza le había permitido atisbar en su propia carne, una mínima parte de lo que estaba sufriendo el animal. Los recuerdos de la tortura que había soportado Hermione en la Mansión Malfoy se reflejaban en su cabeza.

- Dolor. -dijo con voz suave.- No se necesitan cuchillos ni carbones encendidos para torturar a alguien si uno sabe llevar a cabo la maldición _cruciatus_... Bueno, ¿alguien conoce alguna otra?

La mano de Hermione tembló un poco cuando se alzó por tercera vez.

- ¿Sí? -dijo Moody, mirándola.

- _Avada Kedavra_. -susurró ella. Algunos, incluido Ron, le dirigieron tensas miradas.

- ¡Ah! -exclamó Moody, y la boca torcida se contorsionó en otra ligera sonrisa.- Sí, la última y la peor. _Avada Kedavra_: la maldición asesina.

Metió la mano en el tarro de cristal, y, como si supiera lo que le esperaba, la tercera araña echó a correr despavorida por el fondo del tarro, tratando de escapar a los dedos de Moody, pero él la atrapó y la puso sobre la mesa. La araña correteó por la superficie.

- ¡_Avada Kedavra_! -gritó Moody. Hubo un cegador destello de luz verde y un ruido como de torrente, como si algo vasto e invisible planeara por el aire. Al instante la araña se desplomó patas arriba, sin ninguna herida, pero indudablemente muerta. Algunas de las alumnas profirieron gritos ahogados.

El grito de Hermione en la cabeza de David, hizo que el metamorfomago perdiera la visión durante unos breves segundos.

- _Lo siento_. -dijo la chica. David no pudo responderla, aun estaba intentando recuperarse de la impresión de ver a la araña muerta.

- No es agradable. -dijo con calma.- Ni placentero. Y no hay contramaldición. No hay manera de interceptaría. Sólo se sabe de una persona que haya sobrevivido a esta maldición, y está sentada delante de mí. -dijo clavando ambos ojos en Harry.

Tras un minuto de incómodo silencio, Moody continuó dando la clase.

- Veamos... esas tres maldiciones, _Avada Kedavra_, _Cruciatus_ e _Imperius_, son conocidas como las maldiciones imperdonables. El uso de cualquiera de ellas contra un ser humano está castigado con cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Sólo magos extremadamente poderosos son capaces de realizar las maldiciones imperdonables sin decir el hechizo en voz alta. En los últimos tiempos, únicamente se tiene constancia de que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado pudiera realizarlas. Es mas que posible que el profesor Dumbledore también pueda realizar tal proeza.

A la salida de la clase, David se escabulló del resto del grupo y entró en el cuarto de baño más cercano. Apoyando las manos en el lavabo, respiró profundamente para controlar las arcadas que sentía. Ver la muerte tan de cerca le había afectado mucho. Abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara en repetidas ocasiones para despejarse. Cuando alzó la vista, pudo ver a través del reflejo del espejo a Jess, con gesto de preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Jess. David se giró y la sonrió débilmente.

- Estoy mejor. -respondió el metamorfomago. La chica se acercó a él y le abrazó. David bajó la cabeza y enterró la nariz en el pelo de la chica, intentando tranquilizarse.

- Gracias sihaya. -dijo el chico.

- Siempre juntos. -respondió ella.

* * *

La clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se había convertido indiscutiblemente en la favorita de casi todos los alumnos y, a la vez, en la más dura. Para su sorpresa, el profesor Moody anunció que les echaría la maldición _imperius_ por turno, tanto para mostrarles su poder como para ver si podían resistirse a sus efectos.

- Pero... pero usted dijo que eso estaba prohibido, profesor. -le dijo una vacilante Hermione, al tiempo que Moody apartaba las mesas con un movimiento de la varita, dejando un amplio espacio en el medio del aula.- Usted dijo que usarlo contra otro ser humano estaba...

- Dumbledore quiere que os enseñe cómo es. -la interrumpió Moody, girando hacia Hermione el ojo mágico y fijándolo sin parpadear en una mirada sobrecogedora.- Si alguno de vosotros prefiere aprenderlo del modo más duro, cuando alguien le eche la maldición para controlarlo completamente, por mí de acuerdo. Puede salir del aula. Señaló la puerta con un dedo nudoso.

Hermione se puso muy colorada, y murmuró algo de que no había querido decir que deseara irse. Moody empezó a llamar por señas a los alumnos y a echarles la maldición _imperius_. David vio cómo sus compañeros de clase, uno tras otro, hacían las cosas más extrañas bajo su influencia: Dean Thomas dio tres vueltas al aula a la pata coja cantando el himno nacional, Lavender Brown imitó una ardilla y Neville ejecutó una serie de movimientos gimnásticos muy sorprendentes, de los que hubiera sido completamente incapaz en estado normal. Ninguno de ellos parecía capaz de oponer ninguna resistencia a la maldición, y se recobraban sólo cuando Moody la anulaba.

- Potter, -gruñó Moody.- ahora te toca a ti. -Harry se adelantó hasta el centro del aula, en el espacio despejado de mesas. Moody levantó la varita mágica, lo apuntó con ella y dijo:

- ¡_Imperio_!

David vio como Harry hacía el gesto de saltar hacia la mesa pero parecía como si se hubiera arrepentido en el último momento. El resultado de esa indecisión había sido que Harry se había pegado de cabeza contra la mesa y se había dejado las rodillas contra el suelo.

- Eso tiene que doler. -le dijo David a Ron.

- ¡Mirad esto, todos vosotros... Potter se ha resistido! Se ha resistido, ¡y el condenado casi lo logra! Lo volveremos a intentar más tarde Potter. Todos los demás prestad atención, miradlo a los ojos, ahí es donde podéis verlo. ¡Muy bien, Potter, de verdad que muy bien! ¡No les resultará fácil controlarte! -Harry volvió al sitio con cara dolorida y cojeando ostensiblemente.

- Señor Manning, tiene razón, eso duele mucho. -dijo Moody con una sonrisa torcida.- Por cierto, es su turno.

David se levantó y avanzó hacia el centro de aula, intentando que no se notara su reticencia. No le había gustado nada la noticia. Si Moody conseguía dominarle y, por casualidad, preguntaba lo que no debía, todo el plan podría irse a la mierda en un segundo.

- ¡_Imperio_! -exclamó Moody.

Bartemius Crouch Jr, gracias a las múltiples ocasiones en las que había usado la maldición _imperius _en su vida, había podido examinar múltiples mentes y voluntades. Casi podía considerarse un sibarita en este campo. Había mentes complicadas como laberintos, mentes hechas de hielo, de fuego, de cristal, mentes amplias como extensos mares, oscuras como la noche, libres e indomables como un unicornio...

La mente de David era extraña. Barty se encontraba en el centro de una llanura bajo un atardecer perpetuo. Pero era como el jardín de una casa, nada importante se encontraba allí. Frente a él, se erguía una espectacular muralla de aspecto inexpugnable. La circunvaló hasta que dio con una puerta de madera negra; parecía ser la única entrada al interior de la misma.

- Bienvenido, Moody. -dijo una voz. Barty miró en la dirección de la que procedía la voz y observó como alguien salía de entre las sombras.

La representación mental de David Manning apareció ante él. Era una copia prácticamente perfecta del real, exceptuando sus ojos. El izquierdo brillaba con los colores azul y verde que fluían por la superficie del iris; el derecho era una esfera de color negro con un pequeño aro de color rojo sangre como iris.

- Hola David. -respondió Barty disimulando su incomodidad ante esos ojos. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a la representación mental de la persona objetivo del _imperius_, pero esta era distinta.

- Toca un ratito de _imperius_, ¿no? -preguntó David como quien habla del resultado del ultimo partido de quidditch.

Barty ignoró la pregunta y volcó el poder del _imperius_ sobre el metamorfomago. La ola de control surgió de las manos de Barty y atravesó completamente el cuerpo de David.

- Abre la puerta. -ordenó Barty, seguro de su victoria. Para su sorpresa, David sonrió, se miró la mano derecha y se puso a morderse la uña del dedo pulgar. Cuando acabó, levantó la cabeza y bostezó.

- No. -respondió con tono aburrido.

Barty dio un paso hacia atrás, intimidado por lo que acababa de pasar. Reflexionó un segundo y tras concentrar todo el poder del imperius, volvió a liberarlo. El poder avanzó devastadoramente. Justo antes de llegar a David, este abrió los ojos al máximo y movió la mano en un movimiento de barrido, haciendo que la ola se esfumara como si nunca hubiera existido.

- Mi mente es mía. -dijo en tono serio. Y con otro movimiento de la mano, le expulsó de allí. Barty, justo antes de desaparecer, vio como la representación de David recibía su poder de la muralla.

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. La sorpresa es gorda, ¿verdad?. Veremos a ver que conlleva esto... Quiero reseñar que la relación entre David y la Hermione de su cabeza es mas profunda, tal y como se muestra en este capitulo. Vayamos a los agradecimientos.

- A AranaTokashi por añadirme a mi y a la historia a sus alertas.

- A Kristy SR por su review.

- A sabri por su review.

Espero que os guste.** Un bratzo, xotug.**


	5. Llegan las visitas

**Capítulo 5. Llegan las visitas.**

La sobrecarga de deberes y trabajos que sufrían los alumnos de cuarto no tenía visos de tener un final.

La profesora McGonagall les explicó a qué se debía, cuando la clase recibió con quejas los deberes de Transformaciones que ella acababa de ponerles.

- ¡Estáis entrando en una fase muy importante de vuestra educación mágica! -declaró con ojos centelleantes.- Se acercan los exámenes para el TIMO.

- ¡Pero si no tendremos el TIMO hasta el quinto curso! -objetó Dean Thomas.

- Es verdad, Thomas, pero créeme: ¡tenéis que prepararos lo más posible! La señorita Granger sigue siendo la única persona de la clase que ha logrado convertir un erizo en un alfiletero como Dios manda. ¡Permíteme recordarte que el tuyo, Thomas, aún se hace una pelota cada vez que alguien se le acerca con un alfiler!

A Harry, Ron y David les costó contener la risa en la siguiente clase de Adivinación cuando la profesora Trelawney les dijo que les había puesto sobresaliente en los trabajos. Leyó pasajes enteros de sus predicciones, elogiándolos por la indiferencia con que aceptaban los horrores que les deparaba el futuro inmediato. Pero no les hizo tanta gracia cuando ella les mandó repetir el trabajo para el mes siguiente.

- ¡Me cago en la leche! -dijo David soberanamente cabreado.- Como recompensa por hacer un trabajo bien, nos manda hacer otro.

- ¿Tendrás más desgracias? -le preguntó Ron bastante alarmado.

- Por supuesto. -respondió con seguridad el metamorfomago, guiñándole un ojo al Weasley.

Lo que ni Harry ni Ron sabían era que muchas de sus desgracias no habían sido invenciones suyas. Había llegado un momento, durante la realización del trabajo, que se había quedado sin ideas. Sin embargo, descubrió al mayor experto en este campo: _Peeves_. La capacidad del poltergeist para imaginar desgracias era infinita.

* * *

El profesor Binns, el fantasma que enseñaba Historia de la Magia, les mandaba redacciones todas las semanas sobre las revueltas de los duendes en el siglo XVIII, cosa que deprimía fuertemente a David; el profesor Snape los obligaba a descubrir antídotos, y se lo tomaron muy en serio porque había dado a entender que envenenaría a uno de ellos antes de Navidad para ver si el antídoto funcionaba; y el profesor Flitwick les había ordenado leer tres libros más como preparación a su clase de encantamientos convocadores.

- ¡AHHHHH! -gritó Jess al final de un día en el que los profesores se habían ensañado mandando deberes.

Hasta Hagrid los cargaba con un montón de trabajo. Los escregutos de cola explosiva crecían a un ritmo sorprendente aunque nadie había descubierto todavía qué comían. Hagrid estaba encantado y, como parte del proyecto, les sugirió ir a la cabaña una tarde de cada dos para observar los escregutos y tomar notas sobre su extraordinario comportamiento.

- No lo haré. -se negó rotundamente Malfoy cuando Hagrid les propuso aquello con el aire de un Papá Noel que sacara de su saco un nuevo juguete.- Ya tengo bastante con ver esos bichos durante las clases, gracias. - de la cara de Hagrid desapareció la sonrisa.

- Harás lo que te digo, -gruñó- o seguiré el ejemplo del profesor Moody. Me han dicho que eres un hurón magnifico, Malfoy.

Los de Gryffindor estallaron en carcajadas. Malfoy enrojeció de cólera, pero dio la impresión de que el recuerdo del castigo que le había infligido Moody era lo bastante doloroso para impedirle replicar. Harry, Ron, Hermione, David y Jess volvieron al castillo al final de la clase de muy buen humor; haber visto que Hagrid ponía en su sitio a Malfoy era especialmente gratificante, sobre todo porque éste había hecho todo lo posible el año anterior para que despidieran a Hagrid.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -preguntó Jess al ver toda la gente que estaba arremolinada en el vestíbulo. David y Harry dejaron de recordar las veces que Malfoy había sido humillado y miraron.

- ¿Qué regalan? -preguntó Harry poniéndose de puntillas.

- Ron, tu que eres el más alto, mira a ver que pasa. -pidió Hermione. Este se puso de puntillas para echar un vistazo por encima de las cabezas de la multitud, y leyó en voz alta el cartel:

_TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS_

_Los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán a las seis en punto del viernes 30 de octubre. Las clases se interrumpirán media hora antes._

- ¡Estupendo! -dijo Harry.- ¡La última clase del viernes es Pociones! ¡A Snape no le dará tiempo de envenenarnos a todos!

_Los estudiantes deberán llevar sus libros y mochilas a los dormitorios y reunirse a la salida del castillo para recibir a nuestros huéspedes antes del banquete de bienvenida._

- ¡Sólo falta una semana! -dijo emocionado Ernie Macmillan, un alumno de Hufflepuff, saliendo de la aglomeración.- Me pregunto si Cedric estará enterado. Me parece que voy a decírselo...

- ¿Cedric? -dijo Ron sin comprender, mientras Ernie se iba a toda prisa.

- Diggory - explicó Harry.- Querrá participar en el Torneo.

- ¿Ese idiota, campeón de Hogwarts? -gruñó Ron mientras se abrían camino hacia la escalera por entre la bulliciosa multitud.

- No es idiota. Lo que pasa es que no te gusta porque venció al equipo de Gryffindor en el partido de quidditch. -repuso Hermione.- He oído que es un estudiante realmente bueno. Y es prefecto. -lo dijo como si eso zanjara la cuestión.

- Sólo te gusta porque es guapo - dijo Ron mordazmente.

- Perdona, a mí no me gusta la gente sólo porque sea guapa. -repuso Hermione indignada. Ron fingió que tosía, y su tos sonó algo así como: _"¡Lockhart!"_

Jess y David sonrieron al recordar el comportamiento infantil de Hermione.

- Mira Ron. Yo jugué ese partido y me dolió más a que nadie. -le recordó David. Hermione fijó su mirada en el metamorfomago, recordando lo que había descubierto justo después de ese partido.- Pero no creo que Cedric sea idiota.- Ron miró a David como si no le reconociera.

- Yo también he escuchado que es un gran mago. -añadió Jess.

- A ti también te gusta. -dijo Ron con un ademán.

- Ronald... -replicó con voz amenazadora la chica.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el pelirrojo desconcertado.

- Joder, tío. -dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? -preguntó Ron desesperado.

- ¡Qué a Jess no le puede gustar Cedric! ¡Es la novia de David! -respondió exasperada Hermione, subiendo por las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas.

* * *

Cuando bajaron a desayunar la mañana del 30 de octubre, descubrieron que durante la noche habían engalanado el Gran Comedor. De los muros colgaban unos enormes estandartes de seda que representaban las diferentes casas de Hogwarts: rojos con un león dorado los de Gryffindor, azules con un águila de color bronce los de Ravenclaw, amarillos con un tejón negro los de Hufflepuff, y verdes con una serpiente plateada los de Slytherin. Detrás de la mesa de los profesores, un estandarte más grande que los demás mostraba el escudo de Hogwarts: el león, el águila, el tejón y la serpiente se unían en torno a una enorme hache.

- No me hagáis mucho caso, pero creo que quieren presumir de algo. -ironizó Fred.

- Gracias Fred, nunca me habría dado cuenta sin ti. -continuó George.

David, Jess y Dean miraron alucinados como los gemelos se alejaban de su posición echándose flores el uno al otro. Se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar. Unos asientos mas allá, Harry, Ron y Hermione hablaban animadamente. Jess cogió un trozo de miga de pan, formó una bola con él y la lanzó certeramente a la cabeza de Harry.

- ¿De qué habláis? -preguntó Dean, poniéndose las manos en la boca haciendo de altavoz. El trio dorado se acercó y Harry le dio una colleja a Dean cuando llegaron allí.- ¡Eh! ¡Qué yo no te he tirado nada! ¡Ha sido Jess! -Harry miró a la chica que sonrió de forma culpable.

- Me gustaría saber cuáles serán las pruebas. -comentó Ron pensativo. Porque yo creo que nosotros podríamos hacerlo, Harry. Hemos hecho antes cosas muy peligrosas.

- E inconscientes. -apuntó Jess acertadamente.

- No delante de un tribunal. -replicó Fred que se había unido a la conversación. Llevaba una magdalena medio mordisqueada en la mano.- McGonagall dice que puntuarán a los campeones según cómo lleven a cabo las pruebas.

- ¿Quiénes son los jueces? -preguntó Harry.

- Bueno, los directores de los colegios participantes deben de formar parte del tribunal. -declaró Hermione, y todos se volvieron hacia ella, bastante sorprendidos.- Los tres resultaron heridos durante el torneo de mil setecientos noventa y dos, cuando se soltó un basilisco que tenían que atrapar los campeones.

Ella advirtió cómo la miraban y, con su acostumbrado aire de impaciencia cuando veía que nadie había leído los libros que ella conocía, explicó:

- Está todo en Historia de Hogwarts. Aunque, desde luego, ese libro no es muy de fiar. Un título más adecuado sería "_Historia censurada de Hogwarts"_, o bien "_Historia tendenciosa y selectiva de Hogwarts, que pasa por alto los aspectos menos favorecedores del colegio_".

- Me parece un titulo demasiado largo. –reflexionó Dean al oído de David.

- ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Ron.

- ¡De los elfos domésticos! -dijo Hermione en voz alta, lo que hizo que Dean desapareciera de la mesa de Gryffindor instantáneamente.- ¡Ni una sola vez, en más de mil páginas, hace la Historia de Hogwarts una sola mención a que somos cómplices de la opresión de un centenar de esclavos!

David suspiró y se concentró en su chocolate caliente, mientras cruzaba una mirada con Jess. Era cierto que tanto uno como otro habían puesto los dos sickles que daban derecho a una insignia de la P.E.D.D.O., pero lo habían hecho tan sólo para no molestarla. Sin embargo, habían malgastado el dinero, ya que si habían logrado algo era que Hermione se volviera más radical. Les había estado dando la lata desde aquel momento, primero para que se pusieran las insignias, luego para que persuadieran a otros de que hicieran lo mismo. David consiguió parar a Hermione tras bombardearla de hechizos de color de arriba a abajo.

Ron alzó los ojos al techo, donde brillaba la luz de un sol otoñal, y Fred se mostró enormemente interesado en su trozo de tocino (los gemelos se habían negado a adquirir su insignia de la P.E.D.D.O.). George, sin embargo, se aproximó a Hermione un poco.

- Escucha, Hermione, ¿has estado alguna vez en las cocinas?

- No, claro que no. -dijo Hermione de manera cortante.- Se supone que los alumnos no...

- Bueno, pues nosotros sí, -la interrumpió George, señalando a Fred y a David.- un montón de veces, para mangar comida. Y los conocemos, y sabemos que son felices. Piensan que tienen el mejor trabajo del mundo.

* * *

- Anda que no tardan. -comentó Seamus en voz baja.

- Estoy empezando a congelarme. -dijo Jess. David la abrazó, intentando darla calor y ella, para agradecerle el gesto, le acarició las manos.

- Señor Manning, suelte a la señorita Quake. -ordenó McGonagall tranquilamente. David rompió el abrazo y, mirando a Jess, alzó los hombros resignado. La chica rió levemente.

Y entonces, desde la última fila, en la que estaban todos los profesores, Dumbledore gritó:

- ¡Ajá! ¡Si no me equivoco, se acercan los representantes de Beauxbatons!

- ¿Dónde? -preguntaron muchos con impaciencia, mirando en diferentes direcciones.

- ¡Por allí! - gritó uno de sexto, señalando hacia el bosque.

Una cosa larga se acercaba al castillo por el cielo azul oscuro, haciéndose cada vez más grande.

- ¡Es un dragón! -gritó uno de los de primero, perdiendo los estribos por completo.

- No seas idiota... ¡es una casa volante! -le dijo Dennis Creevey.

Cuando la gigantesca forma negra pasó por encima de las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido casi rozándolas, y la luz que provenía del castillo la iluminó, vieron que se trataba de un carruaje colosal, de color azul pálido y del tamaño de una casa grande, que volaba hacia ellos tirado por una docena de caballos alados de color tostado pero con la crin y la cola blancas, cada uno del tamaño de un elefante. Un segundo más tarde el carruaje se posó en tierra, rebotando sobre las enormes ruedas, mientras los caballos sacudían su enorme cabeza y movían unos grandes ojos rojos.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, un muchacho vestido con túnica de color azul pálido saltó del carruaje al suelo, hizo una inclinación, buscó con las manos durante un momento algo en el suelo del carruaje y desplegó una escalerilla dorada. Respetuosamente, retrocedió un paso. Entonces todos vieron la mujer más grande que habían visto nunca. Las dimensiones del carruaje y de los caballos quedaron inmediatamente explicadas. Algunos ahogaron un grito.

Al dar unos pasos entró de lleno en la zona iluminada por la luz del vestíbulo, y ésta reveló un hermoso rostro de piel morena, unos ojos cristalinos grandes y negros, y una nariz afilada. Llevaba el pelo recogido por detrás, en la base del cuello, en un moño reluciente. Sus ropas eran de satén negro, y una multitud de cuentas de ópalo brillaban alrededor de la garganta y en sus gruesos dedos.

Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir. Los estudiantes, imitando a su director, aplaudieron también, muchos de ellos de puntillas para ver mejor a la mujer.

- Mi querida Madame Maxime. -dijo.- Bienvenida a Hogwarts.

- "_Dumbledog_", - repuso Madame Maxime, con una voz profunda.- "_espego_" que esté bien.

- En excelente forma, gracias. -respondió́ Dumbledore.

- Mis alumnos. -dijo Madame Maxime, señalando tras ella con gesto lánguido hacia unos doce alumnos, chicos y chicas, todos los cuales parecían hallarse cerca de los veinte años y se encontraban detrás de ella. Estaban tiritando, lo que no era nada extraño dado que las túnicas que llevaban parecían de seda fina, y ninguno de ellos tenía capa. Algunos se habían puesto bufandas o chales por la cabeza.

- ¿Ha llegado ya "_Kagkagov_"? -preguntó Madame Maxime.

- Se presentará de un momento a otro. -aseguró Dumbledore.- ¿Prefieren esperar aquí́ para saludarlo o pasar a calentarse un poco?

- Lo segundo, me "_paguece_" -respondió́ Madame Maxime.

- ¡Madre mía! ¡Menudo tamaño tienes esos caballos! -exclamó Dean.

- ¡Normal! -replicó Terry, que se había deslizado hacia la fila de Gryffindor para ver mejor.- Aunque me interesan más las señoritas francesas. –dijo, mientras seguía con la vista las sinuosas curvas vestidas de azul. Dean y Seamus se giraron rápidamente para comprobar la afirmación del águila.

- ¡Hombres! -exclamaron Hermione y las hermanas Patil, ligeramente indignadas.

- ¿Tu qué opinas, David? -preguntó Seamus, pidiendo la opinión del metamorfomago sobre las chicas. Pero el chico se mantenía en silencio. -¡David! ¡Despierta! -gritó chasqueando los dedos frente a él.

- Te he escuchado, Seamus. -replicó el chico, con los ojos fijos en el horizonte.

- ¿Entonces? -preguntó Dean.

- Pues no me he fijado... pero si dices que están bien, te creo. -respondió David.

- ¡Qué bien ha salido tu novio! -le dijo Parvati a Jessica.

- Parvati, es que no se ha fijado. -aclaró Jess.- Conozco esa mirada y estaba en su pompa. -ambas hermanas miraron a Jessica como si no la creyeran.

El silencio que imperaba, sólo fue roto por los bufidos y el piafar de los enormes caballos de Madame Maxime. Pero entonces...

- ¿No oyes algo? -preguntó Ron repentinamente.

- ¿Dónde Ron? -preguntó David acercándose a él.

- _Pues no eres mal actor._ -dijo Hermione alegremente en su cabeza.

- ¿Verdad? -le respondió David.

- ¡El lago! -gritó Lee Jordan, señalando hacia él.- ¡Mirad el lago!

Algo se agitaba bajo el centro del lago. Aparecieron grandes burbujas, y luego se formaron unas olas que iban a morir a las embarradas orillas. Por último surgió en medio del lago un remolino, como si al fondo le hubieran quitado un tapón gigante... Del centro del remolino comenzó a salir muy despacio lo que parecía un asta negra. Lenta, majestuosamente, el barco fue surgiendo del agua, brillando a la luz de la luna. Producía una extraña impresión de cadáver, como si fuera un barco hundido y resucitado, y las pálidas luces que relucían en las portillas daban la impresión de ojos fantasmales. Finalmente, con un sonoro chapoteo, el barco emergió en su totalidad, balanceándose en las aguas turbulentas, y comenzó a surcar el lago hacia tierra. Un momento después oyeron la caída de un ancla arrojada al bajío y el sordo ruido de una tabla tendida hasta la orilla.

A la luz de las portillas del barco, vieron las siluetas de la gente que desembarcaba. El que iba delante llevaba una piel de distinto tipo que el resto de los que salían del barco: lisa y plateada como su cabello.

- ¡Dumbledore! -gritó efusivamente mientras subía la ladera.- ¿Cómo estás, mi viejo compañero, cómo estás?

- ¡Estupendamente, gracias, profesor Karkarov! -respondió Dumbledore.

Karkarov tenía una voz pastosa y afectada. Cuando llegó a una zona bien iluminada, vieron que era alto y delgado como Dumbledore, pero llevaba corto el blanco cabello, y la perilla no ocultaba del todo el mentón poco pronunciado. Al llegar ante Dumbledore, le estrechó la mano.

- El viejo Hogwarts. -dijo, levantando la vista hacia el castillo y sonriendo.- Es estupendo estar aquí, es estupendo... Viktor, ve para allá, al calor... ¿No te importa, Dumbledore? Es que Viktor tiene un leve resfriado...

Karkarov indicó por señas a uno de sus estudiantes que se adelantara.

- ¡Harry...! ¡Es Krum! -dijo Ron visiblemente emocionado.

- ¿Quien? -pregunto David, esta vez realmente desconcertado.

- Es el buscador de la selección de Bulgaria. -respondió Hermione.

- Yo pensaba que ya no iba al colegio. -intervino Jess.

- Pues parece que no, sihaya. -dijo David mientras se fijaba en la animada charla entre Dumbledore y Karkarov.

- Voy a intentar conseguir su autógrafo. -dijo Ron.- No llevarás una pluma, ¿verdad, Harry?

- Las dejé todas en la mochila. -contestó.

- Toma Ron. -dijo Jess pasándole la suya. El pelirrojo ni le dio las gracias a la chica y salió disparado en dirección a Krum.

* * *

Se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Los alumnos de Beauxbatons se habían puesto en la mesa de Ravenclaw y observaban el Gran Comedor con expresión crítica. Tres de ellos se sujetaban aún bufandas o chales en torno a la cabeza.

- No hace tanto frío. -dijo Hermione, molesta.- ¿Por qué no han traído capa?

- ¿Qué sabes de Beauxbatons, Hermione? -preguntó David a Hermione.

- Bastante poco. Está situado en Francia y tiene un punto algo elitista. -explicó Hermione con tono despreciativo.

- Los de Durmstrang están mucho más contentos que los de Beauxbatons. -comentó Harry mientras veía como estos se quitaban las pesadas pieles y miraban con expresión de interés el negro techo lleno de estrellas. Dos de ellos cogían los platos y las copas de oro y los examinaban, aparentemente muy impresionados.

- Mira a Filch. -apuntó Padma a Jess.- Está añadiendo sillas.

- Pero sólo hay dos profesores más. -se extrañó Harry.- ¿Por qué Filch pone cuatro sillas? ¿Quién más va a venir?

- ¿Eh? -dijo Ron un poco ido. Seguía observando a Krum con frustración, al no haber podido conseguir su autógrafo.

Habiendo entrado todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor y una vez sentados a las mesas de sus respectivas casas, empezaron a entrar en fila los profesores, que se encaminaron a la mesa del fondo y ocuparon sus asientos. Los últimos en la fila eran el profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Karkarov y Madame Maxime. Al ver aparecer a su directora, los alumnos de Beauxbatons se pusieron inmediatamente en pie. Algunos de los de Hogwarts se rieron. El grupo de Beauxbatons no pareció avergonzarse en absoluto, y no volvió a ocupar sus asientos hasta que Madame Maxime se hubo sentado a la izquierda de Dumbledore. Éste, sin embargo, permaneció en pie, y el silencio cayó sobre el Gran Comedor.

- Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, fantasmas y, muy especialmente, buenas noches a nuestros huéspedes. -dijo Dumbledore, dirigiendo una sonrisa a los estudiantes extranjeros.- Es para mi un placer daros la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Deseo que vuestra estancia aquí os resulte al mismo tiempo confortable y placentera, y confío en que así sea.

Una de las chicas de Beauxbatons, que seguía aferrando la bufanda con que se envolvía la cabeza, profirió lo que inconfundiblemente era una risa despectiva.

- ¡Nadie te obliga a quedarte! -susurró Hermione, irritada con ella.

- Hermione, si quieres me encargo de ella. -se ofreció Jess, que también había torcido el gesto.

- Os recomiendo fastidiarla el maquillaje, el peinado... -sugirió Seamus. Las chicas le sonrieron.

- El Torneo quedará oficialmente abierto al final del banquete -explicó Dumbledore.- ¡Ahora os invito a todos a comer, a beber y a disfrutar como si estuvierais en vuestra casa!

Como de costumbre, las fuentes que tenían delante se llenaron de comida. Los elfos domésticos de las cocinas parecían haber tocado todos los registros. Ante ellos tenían la mayor variedad de platos que hubieran visto nunca, incluidos algunos que eran evidentemente extranjeros.

- ¿Qué es esto? -dijo Ron, señalando una larga sopera llena de una especie de guiso de marisco que había al lado de un familiar pastel de carne y riñones.

- Bullabesa -repuso Hermione.

- Por si acaso, tuya -replicó Ron.

- Es un plato francés. -explicó Hermione.- Lo probé en vacaciones, este verano no, el anterior, y es muy rica.

- Te creo sin necesidad de probarla. -dijo Ron sirviéndose pastel.

- No hagas caso al soso este y pásame la fuente. -pidió David.

El Gran Comedor parecía mucho más lleno de lo usual, aunque había tan sólo unos veinte estudiantes más que de costumbre. Quizá fuera porque sus uniformes, que eran de colores diferentes, destacaban muy claramente contra el negro de las túnicas de Hogwarts. Una vez desprendidos de sus pieles, los alumnos de Durmstrang mostraban túnicas de color rojo sangre.

- ¡No puede ser! -exclamó Jess emocionada.

- ¿Qué pasa, sihaya? -preguntó David dejando la cuchara dentro del plato de bullabesa.

- ¡Paella! -dijo agarrándole del hombro.- ¡Hay paella!

- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? -preguntó el metamorfomago mirando hacia todos los lados.

- ¡Allí! -dijo Jess señalando a una enorme paellera en la mesa de Hufflepuff.- ¡Tiene que ser mía! ¡_Accio paella_! -la paellera se elevó cincuenta centímetros y salió disparada en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor. Antes de que alguien abriera la boca para protestar, Jess sirvió dos enormes platos y devolvió la paellera a su lugar original en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Al regresar, los gemelos se levantaron y la hicieron una reverencia que la chica devolvió ante las miradas divertidas de toda la mesa de los leones. En aquel momento dijo una voz:

- "_Pegdonad"_, ¿no "_queguéis"_ bouillabaisse?

Se trataba de la misma chica de Beauxbatons que se había reído durante el discurso de Dumbledore. Al fin se había quitado la bufanda. Una larga cortina de pelo rubio plateado le caía casi hasta la cintura. Tenía los ojos muy azules y los dientes muy blancos y regulares. Ron se puso colorado. La miró, abrió la boca para contestar, pero de ella no salió nada más que un débil gorjeo.

- Puedes llevártela. -le dijo Harry, acercándole a la chica la sopera.- ¿Habéis "_tegminado"_ con ella?

- Sí. -repuso Ron sin aliento.- Sí, es deliciosa. La chica cogió la sopera y se la llevó con cuidado a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Ron seguía mirándola con ojos desorbitados, como si nunca hubiera visto una chica. Harry se echó a reír, y el sonido de su risa pareció sacar a Ron de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Es una veela! -le dijo a Harry con voz ronca.

- ¡Por supuesto que no lo es! -repuso Hermione ásperamente.- No veo que nadie más se haya quedado mirándola con la boca abierta como un idiota.

Pero no estaba totalmente en lo cierto. Cuando la chica cruzó el Gran Comedor muchos chicos volvieron la cabeza, y algunos se quedaban sin habla, igual que Ron.

- ¡Te digo que no es una chica normal! -exclamó Ron, haciéndose a un lado para verla mejor.- ¡Las de Hogwarts no están tan bien!

- En Hogwarts las hay que están muy bien. -contestó Harry, sin pensar. Daba la casualidad de que Cho Chang estaba sentada a unas pocas sillas de distancia de la chica del pelo plateado.

- ¡Di que sí, Harry! -exclamó David dándole en la espalda y haciendo que el tenedor que sujetaba el moreno saliera disparado.

- Cuando podáis apartar la vista de ahí, -dijo Hermione- veréis quién acaba de llegar.

Señaló la mesa de los profesores, donde ya se habían ocupado los dos asientos vacíos. Ludo Bagman estaba sentado al otro lado del profesor Karkarov, en tanto que el señor Crouch, el jefe de Percy, ocupaba el asiento que había al lado de Madame Maxime.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Son los que han organizado el Torneo de los tres magos, ¿no? -repuso Hermione.- Supongo que querían estar presentes en la inauguración.

Una vez limpios los platos de oro, Dumbledore volvió a levantarse. Todos en el Gran Comedor parecían emocionados y nerviosos.

- Ha llegado el momento. -anunció Dumbledore, sonriendo a la multitud de rostros levantados hacia él.- El Torneo de los tres magos va a dar comienzo. Me gustaría pronunciar unas palabras para explicar algunas cosas antes de que traigan el cofre sólo para aclarar en qué consiste el procedimiento que vamos a seguir. Pero

antes, para aquellos que no los conocéis, permitidme que os presente al señor Bartemius Crouch, director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional; -hubo un asomo de aplauso cortés.- y al señor Ludo Bagman, director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.

Aplaudieron mucho más a Bagman que a Crouch, tal vez a causa de su fama como golpeador de quidditch, o tal vez simplemente porque tenía un aspecto mucho más simpático.

- Los señores Bagman y Crouch han trabajado sin descanso durante los últimos meses en los preparativos del Torneo de los tres magos, -continuó Dumbledore.- y estarán conmigo, con el profesor Karkarov y con Madame Maxime en el tribunal que juzgará los esfuerzos de los campeones.

- ¿Podrán ser objetivos los directores? -se preguntó Jess.

- Karkarov no. -respondió Hermione en la cabeza de David.

A la mención de la palabra "campeones", la atención de los alumnos aumentó. Quizá Dumbledore percibió el repentino silencio, porque sonrió́ mientras decía:

- Señor Filch, si tiene usted la bondad de traer el cofre...

Filch, que había pasado inadvertido pero permanecía atento en un apartado rincón del Gran Comedor, se acercó a Dumbledore con una gran caja de madera con joyas incrustadas. Parecía extraordinariamente vieja. De entre los alumnos se alzaron murmullos de interés y emoción.

- Los señores Crouch y Bagman han examinado ya las instrucciones para las pruebas que los campeones tendrán que afrontar, -dijo Dumbledore mientras Filch colocaba con cuidado el cofre en la mesa, ante él.- y han dispuesto todos los preparativos necesarios para ellas. Habrá tres pruebas, espaciadas en el curso escolar, que medirán a los campeones en muchos aspectos diferentes: sus habilidades mágicas, su osadía, sus dotes de deducción y, por supuesto, su capacidad para sortear el peligro.

Ante esta última palabra, en el Gran Comedor se hizo un silencio tan absoluto que nadie parecía respirar.

- Como todos sabéis, en el Torneo compiten tres campeones, -continuó Dumbledore con tranquilidad.- uno por cada colegio participante. Se puntuará la perfección con que lleven a cabo cada una de las pruebas y el campeón que después de la tercera tarea haya obtenido la puntuación más alta se alzará con la Copa de los tres magos. Los campeones serán elegidos por un juez imparcial: el cáliz de fuego.

Dumbledore sacó la varita mágica y golpeó con ella tres veces en la parte superior del cofre. La tapa se levantó lentamente con un crujido. Dumbledore introdujo una mano para sacar un gran cáliz de madera toscamente tallada. No habría llamado la atención de no ser porque estaba lleno hasta el borde de unas temblorosas llamas de color blanco azulado. Dumbledore cerró el cofre y con cuidado colocó el cáliz sobre la tapa, para que todos los presentes pudieran verlo bien.

- Todo el que quiera proponerse para campeón tiene que escribir su nombre y el de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino con letra bien clara, y echarlo al cáliz. -explicó Dumbledore.- Los aspirantes a campeones disponen de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo. Mañana, festividad de Halloween, por la noche, el cáliz nos devolverá los nombres de los tres campeones a los que haya considerado más dignos de representar a sus colegios. Esta misma noche el cáliz quedará expuesto en el vestíbulo, accesible a todos aquellos que quieran competir.

Un murmullo expectante y nervioso se elevó de entre toda la audiencia del Gran Comedor.

- Para asegurarme de que ningún estudiante menor de edad sucumbe a la tentación, -prosiguió Dumbledore.- trazaré una raya de edad alrededor del cáliz de fuego una vez que lo hayamos colocado en el vestíbulo. No podrá cruzar la línea nadie que no haya cumplido los diecisiete años.

Estas dos ultimas palabras provocaron muchas quejas en todas las mesas.

- Por último, quiero recalcar a todos los que estén pensando en competir que hay que meditar muy bien antes de entrar en el Torneo. -continuó Dumbledore alzando ligeramente la voz.- Cuando el cáliz de fuego haya seleccionado a un campeón, él o ella estarán obligados a continuar en el Torneo hasta el final. Al echar vuestro nombre en el cáliz de fuego estáis firmando un contrato mágico de tipo vinculante. Una vez convertido en campeón, nadie puede arrepentirse. Así que debéis estar muy seguros antes de ofrecer vuestra candidatura. Y ahora me parece que ya es hora de ir a la cama. Buenas noches a todos.

- ¡Una raya de edad! -dijo Fred Weasley con ojos chispeantes de camino hacia la puerta que daba al vestíbulo.- Bueno, creo que bastará con una poción envejecedora para burlarla. Y, una vez que el nombre de alguien esté en el cáliz, ya no podrán hacer nada. Al cáliz le da igual que uno tenga diecisiete años o no.

- Pero no creo que nadie menor de diecisiete años tenga ninguna posibilidad. -objetó Hermione.- No hemos aprendido bastante...

- Habla por ti. -replicó George.- Lo vais a intentar alguno, ¿no?

- Ni de coña. -respondió David.- Además, aunque quisiera, estoy seguro de que la raya de edad me lo impediría. La ha hecho Dumbledore.

- Nos has decepcionado. -replicó Fred.

- Lo siento, chicos. -dijo David alzando los hombros.- Me encantan tanto o más que a vosotros las bromas, pero no quiero jugarme mi pellejo. No me interesa la fama.

**Comentarios**.

Hola a todos. Para aquellos que esperen con ansias el nuevo capitulo, sabed que ando de examenes hasta el dia 7 de febrero, asi que tened un poquito de paciencia, XD. Ahora agradecimientos.

- A ficlius por añadirlo a favoritos y por su review tan conciso. XD

- A lunitadiciembre por sus reviews del primer año.

- A sabri por su ansioso review.

- A Auror DragonSlayer por añadirlo a alertas.

- A Mrs. Gonzalez por añadirlo a sus alertas.

Espero que os guste. **Un bratzo, xotug.**


	6. Dos rupturas

**Capítulo 6. Dos rupturas.**

Como al día siguiente era sábado, lo normal habría sido que la mayoría de los alumnos bajaran tarde a desayunar. Sin embargo, David y Jess no fueron los únicos que se levantaron mucho antes de lo habitual en días de fiesta. Al bajar al vestíbulo vieron a unas veinte personas agrupadas allí, algunas comiendo tostadas, y todas contemplando el cáliz de fuego. Lo habían colocado en el centro del vestíbulo, encima del taburete sobre el que se ponía el Sombrero Seleccionador. En el suelo, a su alrededor, una fina línea de color dorado formaba un círculo de tres metros de radio. Los dos chicos se acercaron a Harry, Ron y Hermione que estaban observando el cáliz

- ¿Ya ha dejado alguien su nombre? -le preguntó Ron algo nervioso a una de tercero.

- Todos los de Durmstrang. -contestó ella.- Pero de momento no he visto a ninguno de Hogwarts.

- Seguro que lo hicieron ayer después de que los demás nos acostamos. -dijo Harry.- Yo lo habría hecho así si me fuera a presentar: preferiría que no me viera nadie. ¿Y si el cáliz te manda a freír espárragos?

- Te ahdjfkjd la hudfjdfkllacnjdfkcion. -comentó David con la boca llena. Nadie sabía como había conseguido la magdalena que se estaba comiendo.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? -preguntó Ron.

- Que así te ahorras la humillación. -dijo Jess.

- ¿Cómo le has entendido? -preguntó sorprendido el chico.

- Experiencia. -respondió Jess, sin darle importancia.

Alguien se reía detrás de Harry. Eran Fred, George y Lee Jordan que bajaban corriendo la escalera. Los tres parecían muy nerviosos.

- Ya está. -les dijo Fred a Harry, Ron y Hermione en tono triunfal.- Acabamos de tomárnosla.

- ¿El qué? -preguntó Ron.

- La poción envejecedora, cerebro de mosquito. -respondió́ Fred.

- Una gota cada uno. -explicó George, frotándose las manos con júbilo.- Sólo necesitamos ser unos meses más viejos.

- Si uno de nosotros gana, repartiremos el premio entre los tres. -añadió Lee, con una amplia sonrisa.

- No estoy muy convencida de que funcione, ¿sabéis? Seguro que Dumbledore ha pensado en eso. -les advirtió Hermione. Fred, George y Lee no le hicieron caso.

- Calla Hermione. -la avisó David con un codazo.- Que nos fastidias la diversión.

- ¿Listos? -les dijo Fred a los otros dos, temblando de emoción.- Entonces, vamos. Yo voy primero...

Fred avanzó hasta el borde de la línea y se quedó allí, balanceándose sobre las puntas de los pies como un saltador de trampolín que se dispusiera a tirarse desde veinte metros de altura. Luego, observado por todos los que estaban en el vestíbulo, tomó aire y dio un paso para cruzar la línea. Durante un segundo, parece que funcionaba. George, desde luego, también lo creyó, porque profirió un grito de triunfo y avanzó tras Fred. Pero al momento siguiente se oyó un chisporroteo, y ambos hermanos se vieron expulsados del círculo dorado como si los hubiera echado un invisible lanzador de peso. Cayeron al suelo de fría piedra a tres metros de distancia, haciéndose bastante daño, y para colmo sonó un «¡plin!» y a los dos les salió́ de repente la misma barba larga y blanca.

En el vestíbulo, todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas. Incluso Fred y George se rieron al ponerse en pie y verse cada uno la barba del otro.

- Os lo advertí. -dijo la voz profunda de alguien que parecía estar divirtiéndose, y todo el mundo se volvió para ver salir del Gran Comedor al profesor Dumbledore. Examinó a Fred y George con los ojos brillantes.- Os sugiero que vayáis los dos a ver a la señora Pomfrey. Está atendiendo ya a la señorita Fawcett, de Ravenclaw, y al señor Summers, de Hufflepuff, que también decidieron envejecerse un poquito. Aunque tengo que decir que me gusta más vuestra barba que la que les ha salido a ellos.

Fred y George salieron para la enfermería acompañados por Lee, que se partía de risa, y Harry, Ron, Hermione, David y Jess que también se reían con ganas, entraron a desayunar. Se encaminaron hacia donde estaban Dean y Seamus, que hablaban sobre los estudiantes de Hogwarts que tenían diecisiete años o más y que podrían intentar participar.

- Corre por ahí el rumor de que Warrington se ha levantado temprano para echar el pergamino con su nombre. -le dijo Dean a Harry.- Sí, hombre, ese tío grande de Slytherin que parece un oso perezoso...

Harry, que se había enfrentado a Warrington en quidditch, movió la cabeza en señal de disgusto.

- ¡Espero que no tengamos de campeón a nadie de Slytherin!

- Y los de Hufflepuff hablan todos de Diggory. -comentó Seamus con desdén.- Pero no creo que quiera arriesgarse a perder su belleza.

- Pobre Cedric. -comentó Jess al oído de David.- ¿Qué habrá hecho para que todos le desprecien asi? -David se alzó de hombros, intentando ignorar la sensación de tristeza que sentía la Hermione de su cabeza.

- Cálmate Hermione. -pensó el metamorfomago. No hubo respuesta.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? -preguntó Ron a Harry y Hermione cuando hubieron terminado el desayuno y salían del Gran Comedor. - Aún no hemos bajado a visitar a Hagrid. -comentó Harry.

- Bien, -dijo Ron- mientras no nos pida que donemos los dedos para que coman los escregutos... A Hermione se le iluminó súbitamente la cara.

- ¡Acabo de darme cuenta de que todavía no le he pedido a Hagrid que se afilie a la P.E.D.D.O.! -dijo con alegría.- ¿Querréis esperarme un momento mientras subo y cojo las insignias?

- Pero ¿qué pretende? -dijo Ron, exasperado, mientras Hermione subía por la escalinata de mármol.

- Lo siento chicos, pero si Hermione va a dar la brasa con lo de los elfos, paso de ir. -dijo Jess que estaba bastante cansada de escucharla todas las noches refunfuñando en la habitación de las chicas.

- ¿Y tú, David? ¿Te vienes? -preguntó Ron. David iba a responder cuando una voz grave y áspera se escuchó a espaldas de los cuatro.

- El señor Manning no podrá ver al profesor Hagrid en este momento, señor Weasley. -todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron como el profesor Moody se acercaba a ellos.- Deseo hablar con él. -dijo tras echar un trago de su petaca.

David miró al resto del grupo desconcertado y se despidió de ellos rápidamente, al ver como el profesor Moody se alejaba caminando. Le siguió silenciosamente, con todos los sentidos alerta, ante lo que pudiera pasar. No entraba en sus planes pasar mucho tiempo a solas con un mortífago infiltrado.

Moody abrió la puerta de su despacho con un leve giro de su varita, se sentó en su silla, quitándose la pierna de madera y dejándola apoyada en un soporte encima de una larga y estrecha mesa auxiliar. David se quedó mirando como el pie giraba solo.

- Es una pierna curiosa. -comentó Moody, al notar el interés del metamorfomago.- Pero empieza a estar algo vieja. Tengo que conseguir una nueva.

David miró a Moody a la cara y comprobó como ambos ojos estaban fijos en él. No notó ninguna intrusión en su mente.

- ¿Qué deseaba señor? -preguntó David sin bajar la vista. Moody se le quedó mirando con gesto torcido durante unos segundos y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, bastante inquietante dentro de esa cara llena de cicatrices.

- Me quedé sorprendido al notar tu resistencia natural a la maldición _imperius_. -comentó Moody con intensidad en la voz.- Nunca me había encontrado tal capacidad.

- Mi madre siempre ha dicho que soy muy cabezón. -dijo David intentando bromear. No hubo ningún cambio en el rostro del profesor.

- También he oído hablar de ti por parte de Nymphadora Tonks. -continuó Moody como si no hubiera oído el comentario.- Eres un metamorfomago y muy bueno, según ella.

- Tonks exagera. -dijo David medio avergonzado.

- Sin embargo, tu apellido no me suena. ¿Manning? -preguntó pensativo.- No es ingles, ¿verdad?

- No, señor. -respondió David.- El apellido es americano. Mi padre es de allí y mi madre es española. -Moody entrecerró los ojos, como si examinara con rayos X al metamorfomago.

- Eres hijo de muggles o uno de tus padres es muggle, ¿verdad? -inquirió acertadamente el profesor.

- Si, señor. -respondió David envarándose un poco.- ¿Puedo preguntar como lo ha sabido? -Moody volvio a sonreír.

- Por tu forma de ser. -respondió el profesor.- Cualquier hijo de magos con tus habilidades, tendría un punto de superioridad. Tu eres humilde. Me gusta.

- Gracias señor. -respondió David incomodo por tanta amabilidad. No le gustaba nada este intento del mortifago por acercarse a él.

* * *

El banquete de Halloween parecía mucho más largo de lo habitual. Quizá porque era su segundo banquete en dos días, Harry no disfrutó la insólita comida tanto como la habría disfrutado cualquier otro día. En cambio, David y Jess comían como en cualquier otro banquete.

- La verdad no soy capaz de comprenderos. -dijo Seamus, mientras miraba alucinado como los dos comían.- ¿No estáis nerviosos por la elección de los campeones?

- Nerviosos, ¿por? -respondió Jess por los dos.- Ninguno de los dos participamos, asi que...

- Pero, ¿no tenéis interés por saber quiénes son? -insistió Dean, un par de asientos mas allá.

- Claro que tengo interés. Pero como lo que yo coma o deje de comer no va a afectar a la decisión del cáliz... -respondió David, cogiendo una copa llena de agua.

Por fin, Dumbledore se puso en pie. Junto a él, el profesor Karkarov y Madame Maxime parecían tan tensos y expectantes como los demás. Ludo Bagman sonreía y guiñaba el ojo a varios estudiantes. El señor Crouch, en cambio, no parecía nada interesado, sino más bien aburrido.

- Bien, el cáliz está casi preparado para tomar una decisión. -anunció Dumbledore.- Según me parece, falta tan sólo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Comedor, pase por la mesa de los profesores y entre en la sala de al lado, -indicó la puerta que había detrás de su mesa- donde recibirá las primeras instrucciones.

Sacó la varita y ejecutó con ella un amplio movimiento en el aire. De inmediato se apagaron todas las velas salvo las que estaban dentro de las calabazas con forma de cara, y la estancia quedó casi a oscuras. No había nada en el Gran Comedor que brillara tanto como el cáliz de fuego, y el fulgor de las chispas y la blancura azulada de las llamas casi hacia daño a los ojos. Todo el mundo miraba, expectante. Algunos consultaban los relojes.

- De un instante a otro. -se escucho susurrar a Lee Jordan, dos asientos más allá́ de Harry.

De pronto, las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas, y empezaron a salir chispas. A continuación, brotó en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojó un trozo carbonizado de pergamino. La sala entera ahogó un grito. Dumbledore cogió́ el trozo de pergamino y lo alejó tanto como le daba el brazo para poder leerlo a la luz de las llamas, que habían vuelto a adquirir un color blanco azulado.

- El campeón de Durmstrang -leyó con voz alta y clara.- será Viktor Krum.

- ¡Era de imaginar! -gritó Ron, al tiempo que una tormenta de aplausos y vítores inundaba el Gran Comedor. Harry vio a Krum levantarse de la mesa de Slytherin y caminar hacia Dumbledore. Se volvió a la derecha, recorrió la mesa de los profesores y desapareció por la puerta hacia la sala contigua.

- ¡Bravo, Viktor! -bramó Karkarov, tan fuerte que todo el mundo lo oyó incluso por encima de los aplausos.- ¡Sabía que serías tú!

- ¡Qué merito! -ironizó Hermione. David esbozó una gran sonrisa al escuchar a la chica decirlo.

Se apagaron los aplausos y los comentarios. La atención de todo el mundo volvía a recaer sobre el cáliz, cuyo fuego tardó unos pocos segundos en volverse nuevamente rojo. Las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de pergamino.

- La campeona de Beauxbatons es... -dijo Dumbledore. - ¡Fleur Delacour!

- ¡Es ella, Ron! -gritó Harry, cuando la chica que parecía una veela se puso en pie elegantemente, sacudió la cabeza para retirarse hacia atrás la amplia cortina de pelo plateado, y caminó por entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

- ¡Mirad qué decepcionados están todos! -dijo Hermione elevando la voz por encima del alboroto, y señalando con la cabeza al resto de los alumnos de Beauxbatons.

Dos de las chicas que no habían resultado elegidas habían roto a llorar, y sollozaban con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos.

- ¡Exageradas! -exclamó Parvati.

Cuando Fleur Delacour hubo desaparecido también por la puerta, volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio tan tenso y lleno de emoción, que casi se palpaba. El siguiente sería el campeón de Hogwarts...

Y el cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo; saltaron chispas, la lengua de fuego se alzó, y de su punta Dumbledore retiró un nuevo pedazo de pergamino.

- El campeón de Hogwarts es... -anunció.- ¡Cedric Diggory!

- ¡No! -dijo Ron en voz alta, llevándose una colleja por parte de Jess. Nadie se dio cuenta, ya que el jaleo proveniente de la mesa de al lado era demasiado estruendoso. Todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hufflepuff se habían puesto de repente de pie, gritando y pataleando, mientras Cedric se abría camino entre ellos, con una amplia sonrisa, y marchaba hacia la sala que había tras la mesa de los profesores.

- ¡Estupendo! -dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y muy contento cuando se apagaron los últimos aplausos.- Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos vosotros, incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, daréis a vuestros respectivos campeones todo el apoyo que podáis. Al animarlos, todos vosotros contribuiréis de forma muy significativa a...

Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente, y fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido. El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo. Otra vez lanzaba chispas. Una larga lengua de fuego se elevó de repente en el aire y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino. Dumbledore alargó la mano y lo cogió́. Lo extendió y miró el nombre que había escrito en el. Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Dumbledore contempló el trozo de pergamino que tenía en las manos, mientras el resto de la sala lo observaba. Finalmente, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:

- Harry Potter.

David vio como Harry salía del Gran Comedor. Nadie aplaudía. Un zumbido como de abejas enfurecidas comenzaba a llenar el salón. Cientos y cientos de ojos anonadados habían seguido los pasos de Harry hasta que salió del Gran Comedor.

- ¡¿Será broma?! -exclamó Jess en voz baja.- ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

- Eso me gustaría saber a mí. -respondió Ron visiblemente mosqueado. David observó con sorpresa como la cara de enfado de Ron era similar a la de Jess.

- ¡Por favor chicos! -dijo David.- ¡Vosotros lo habéis visto igual que yo! ¡Es imposible que Harry lo haya hecho!

Jess y Ron miraron cabreados al metamorfomago, mientras que la cara de Hermione era un mezcla entre sorpresa y preocupación. La atmósfera en el Gran Comedor estaba sobrecargada. Todo el mundo comentaba en voz baja lo que acababa de pasar.

- ¿Cómo es posible? -preguntó Dean.

- Harry no ha podido ser. -le defendió Ginny.

- ¿Y si le pidió a algún alumno mayor qué lo hiciera por él? -dijo un Gryffindor de séptimo.

- Es verdad, podría ser una forma. -dijo Jess mosqueada.

- A ver, a ver... pensad por lo que ha pasado Harry. ¿Creéis que se va a arriesgar a poner en riesgo su vida? -insistió David.

- La verdad es que tienes razón. -apoyó Hermione.

- ¿Dinero? ¿Fama? –preguntó Ron, visiblemente quemado.

- ¿En serio Ron? -preguntó alucinado David.- Harry no necesita mas dinero y sabes, igual que todos los que estamos aquí, que odia su fama.

- No lo parece... -dijo en un susurro Jess.

- ¿Sihaya? -se giró David, incrédulo al escucharla. Se inclinó sobre ella para responderla mas privadamente.

- Jess… perdió a sus padres. Su fama viene de allí.

- Bueno, esperemos que venga Harry y le preguntamos. -intervinó Hermione al ver como se calentaban las cosas.

* * *

Todos subieron a la sala común de Gryffindor para esperar a Harry. Las conversaciones en los pasillos se centraban exclusivamente en la elección de Harry como campeón. David entró en la sala común y buscó a Jess, que había salido antes que él. La encontró al fondo de la sala común; sola, mirando el paisaje de Hogwarts a través de los ventanales. Se acercó por la espalda y la abrazó. David se sorprendió al ver como Jess le retiraba los brazos y se alejaba de él.

- ¿Qué ocurre, sihaya? -preguntó desconcertado. Jess se dio la vuelta y David pudo comprobar que había estado llorando.

- ¿De verdad soy tu sihaya? -preguntó ásperamente. David dio un paso hacia atrás, impactado por la pregunta.

- Sabes que lo eres, Jess. -respondió.

- Entonces... ¡¿Por qué no me apoyas?! ¡¿Por qué no estas de acuerdo conmigo?! -estalló la chica. David se quedó paralizado, sin saber que responder.- ¡Ves lo que te digo! ¡Tu no me quieres!

David escuchaba alucinado los puñales que Jessica le estaba clavando en su corazón. Cerrando y abriendo los ojos para no dejar que se escapara ninguna lagrima contestó:

- ¡¿Cómo que no te quiero?! ¿Qué he hecho? -dijo el metamorfomago herido.

- ¡No me quieres! -replicó Jess con voz cortante.- ¡Si me quisieras, me darías la razón con lo de Harry! ¡Sabes tan bien como yo, que lo ha hecho por sus ansias de fama!

- De verdad Jess, ¿te estás escuchando? -preguntó David, intentando razonar con ella.- ¿Qué tiene que ver que crea a Harry con que te quiera?

- ¡Todo! -respondió la chica.- Si no estas de acuerdo conmigo en esto... ¿cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¿Cómo sé que no me estas engañando también en nuestra relación?

- ¿Engañando? -preguntó David.- ¡No te he dado ninguna razón para que puedas dudar de mí!

- No me hacen falta razones. -replicó Jess.- Tus actos me lo muestran.

- ¿Actos? ¿El qué? ¿No estar de acuerdo con lo que crees?

- Es mas que suficiente con eso.

- Joder Jess, que no este acuerdo con lo que pienses, no quiere decir que no te quiera. -dijo David intentando razonar.- ¡No tiene nada que ver!

- Lo siento, David. No me vale. Si no estas de acuerdo conmigo, no podemos seguir con esta relación. ¡Se acabó!

Ni siquiera la cadena perpetua en Azkaban o la muerte, podrían igualar el dolor que sufría David ahora. Acababan de hundirle. Sin embargo, aún tuvo fuerzas para un ultimo alegato. Se adelantó hacia Jessica, la cogió del brazo y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos, mientras la decía:

- Jessica Quake, escúchame atentamente. Quizás, cuando me veas caer a tus pies, muriendo por defenderte, seas capaz de comprender por fin hasta qué punto te quiero.

El metamorfomago se alejó de ella con lágrimas ardientes cayendo por sus ojos. Cruzó entre la gente que se arremolinaba en la sala común, esperando a que Harry llegara. Iba con la cabeza gacha. Lo último que deseaba era que alguien le parara y le preguntara. De repente, escuchó una dulce voz:

- ¿Por qué lloras? - David, sin parar de caminar hacia al dormitorio de los chicos, giró la cabeza y vio el rostro preocupado de Ginny Weasley.

- Por favor, Ginny. Déjame. -pidió David con la voz rota. Aceleró el paso y subió las escaleras de tres en tres, entrando en el dormitorio como una exhalación. Se puso el pijama en automático, se tumbó en la cama y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

* * *

- Escucha. -dijo Harry. -Yo no eché mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego. Ha tenido que hacerlo alguien, no sé quién.- David se despertó, al escuchar la voz del moreno.

- ¿Y por qué se supone que lo ha hecho? -preguntó Ron

- No lo sé. -dijo Harry. Ron levantó las cejas tanto que casi quedan ocultas bajo el flequillo.

- Vale, bien. A mí puedes decirme la verdad. -repuso.- Si no quieres que lo sepa nadie más, estupendo, pero no entiendo por qué te molestas en mentirme a mí. No te vas a ver envuelto en ningún lío por decirme la verdad. Esa amiga de la Señora Gorda, esa tal Violeta, nos ha contado a todos que Dumbledore te ha permitido entrar. Un premio de mil galeones, ¿eh? Y te vas a librar de los exámenes finales...

- ¡No eché mi nombre en el cáliz! -exclamó Harry, comenzando a enfadarse.

- Vale, tío. -contestó Ron en un claro tono escéptico.- Pero esta mañana dijiste que lo habrías hecho de noche, para que nadie te viera... No soy tan tonto, ¿sabes?

- Pues nadie lo diría.

- ¿Sí? -del rostro de Ron se borró todo asomo de sonrisa, ya fuera forzada o de otro tipo.- Supongo que querrás acostarte ya, Harry. Mañana tendrás que levantarte temprano para alguna sesión de fotos o algo así.

- _Haz algo._ -le pidió Hermione en su cabeza.

- No tengo cuerpo para ello. -replicó débilmente David.

- _Por favor._ -dijo dolida. El metamorfomago suspiró. Sin embargo, se levantó de la cama, cogió su varita de la mesilla y echó a un lado el dosel.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, eres un idiota. -exclamó el metamorfomago. Ron se giró, mitad sorprendido mitad cabreado.

- ¡Quién te ha nombrado juez en esto! -exclamó enfadado.

- Nadie, pero como soy tu amigo, tengo la obligación de hacerte ver lo estúpido de tu comportamiento. -replicó David con voz cansada pero fuerte.

- David, no hace falta que... -intentó calmarle Harry.

- Harry, déjame. Ron puede que sea un idiota pero yo no.

- Pensaba que eras mas inteligente, David. -atacó Ron.

- Claro que lo soy. Por eso confió en Harry. Por eso le creo cuando dice que el no metió su nombre en el cáliz.

- Estúpido. -masculló entre dientes.

- Estúpido lo serás tú, ya que no piensas con claridad. Estás cegado por la envidia.

- ¿Envidia yo? -pregunto Ron moviendo su mano hacia el bolsillo.

- Si Ron. Tienes una estúpida envidia de Harry. Siempre has estado a la sombra de su fama y quieres algo para ti. Si en vez de Harry fuera otra persona, te creería; pero él... ¡Por favor! ¡La fama de Harry viene de la muerte de sus padres! ¡No seas idiota!

David vio con sorpresa como Ron sacaba su varita y le apuntaba. No sabía porque pero se echo a reír.

- Ron, no me obligues a sacar mi varita. No quiero hacerte daño.

- ¿Daño? -dijo con tono de desprecio.- Eres igual de arrogante que Harry.

- No soy arrogante. Sabes tan bien como yo que soy más rápido que tú en un duelo. -dijo con frialdad el metamorfomago.

- David, no... -dijo Harry.

- ¡_Desmaius_! -exclamó Ron. Un rayo rojo salió de la varita del pelirrojo en dirección a David. Este se giró hacia un lado esquivándolo.

- ¡_Incarcero_! -exclamó David. Las cuerdas se ataron alrededor de las piernas y unieron los brazos al tronco de Ron.

- ¡Suéltame! -exclamó Ron, intentando forzar las cuerdas.

- No lo haré hasta que no te tranquilices. -respondió David mientras se sentaba en su cama.

- ¡Qué me sueltes! - Harry se acercó a David.

- Por favor David. Agradezco que creas en mí y me defiendas, pero suéltale por favor. -pidió.

- De acuerdo. -David apuntó a Ron y, diciendo el contrahechizo en voz baja, hizo desaparecer las cuerdas que ataban al pelirrojo.

- ¡Yo te mato! -exclamó Ron abalanzándose sobre el metamorfomago. La reacción de David fue salvaje como la de un tigre.

- ¡_Petrificus totalus_! -exclamó. Ron cayó al suelo como un tronco.

- ¡David! -exclamó Harry. El metamorfomago ignoró el comentario de Harry y se dirigió hacia su cama para guardar todas sus cosas en su baúl. Cuando terminó, cerro el baúl con un hechizo y con una llave que se guardó en su bolsillo.

- Esta noche no duermo aquí. -le dijo a Harry.- En cuanto me vaya le puedes despetrificar.

- ¿Dónde vas a ir? -preguntó Harry.

- Tu no te preocupes por mí. -respondió David saliendo por la puerta del dormitorio.

El metamorfomago salió de la sala común y avanzó todo lo rápido que le fue posible hasta encontrarse frente a la entrada de la Sala de los Menesteres. Allí podría descansar.

- Estarás orgullosa de la que has liado, ¿verdad Hermione? -preguntó mentalmente.

- _Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento._ -respondió la chica llorando.

- Tarde, Hermione, tarde. –respondió David que volvía a notar como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. Regreso después de los exámenes con uno de los capítulos gordos de este año. Antes de añadir nada mas, quiero pediros algo de clemencia con Jessica. Se que no tiene sentido el porque de la ruptura, pero quiero que entendáis que David es el único pilar que le queda a Jessica y ver que no esta de acuerdo con ella, la hace mucho daño. Tras dejar esto claro, es la hora de los agradecimientos.

- A Kristy SR por su review.

- A Miss Lefroy por añadir a favoritos el primer año y por su review.

Espero que os guste este capitulo. **Un beso, xotug.**


	7. Cuesta abajo

**Capítulo 7. Cuesta abajo.**

David se despertó y quedó momentáneamente desconcertado al no saber donde estaba. Como si fuera una catarata, todos los recuerdos de anoche le anegaron.

- _Lo siento._ -escuchó a Hermione en su cabeza.

- No es el momento. -replicó David.

Notaba el verdadero dolor y arrepentimiento de Hermione, pero no tenia fuerzas para nada. Anoche había perdido a su sihaya y también a Ron.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? -se preguntó con cierta desesperación.

- _Seguir David. Tienes que seguir. _-dijo una voz oscura dentro de él.- _Yo te puedo ayudar._

David cerré los ojos y entró en su mente. Allí se encontraba su Doppelganger, esperándole.

- No me apetece luchar ahora. -avisó David.- Pero si tengo que hacerlo, te destruiré. -el Doppelganger se acercó a él, sonriendo.

- _Lo se. _-reconoció la extraña criatura.- _No puedo contigo. Por mucho daño que te haya hecho Jessica, la sigues queriendo y contra eso no puedo ganar._

- Entonces, ¿qué quieres? -preguntó defensivamente.

- _Aconsejarte._

- ¿Y por qué tendría que creerte?

- _No tienes que creerme, pero se cual es tu misión._

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- _Hola David. ¿Tengo que recordarte que soy tú? _-preguntó irónicamente.- _Todo lo que conoces o vas aprendiendo, también lo aprendo yo; todo lo que sufres, también lo sufro yo... soy tu faceta oscura._

- Vale, déjate de rollos. -le cortó David furiosamente.- Dame el consejo. -el Doppelganger retrocedió un paso, ligeramente asustado.

- _Concéntrate en otra cosa._ -le dijo.- _Si es apoyar a Harry, apoya a Harry; si es entrenarte, entrénate; si son los estudios, los estudios; intenta olvidarte de Jess y de Ron._

- ¿Por qué me ayudas? -preguntó David tras reflexionar unos minutos y darse cuenta de la sabiduría subyacente en las palabras del Doppelganger.

- _Aún no lo has cogido, ¿verdad_? -apuntó.

- ¡Oh, discúlpame por no cogerlo a la primera! -ironizó mosqueado el metamorfomago.- Pero prácticamente han roto mi realidad. Así que… ¡explícate!

- _Si tu eres más fuerte, yo soy más fuerte. Y si yo soy más fuerte, cuando recurras a mi poder, este será más fuerte. ¿Claro ahora?_

- Entendido. -respondió David amargamente.- ¡Y ahora fuera! -el Doppelganger se retiró hacia el fondo de la mente y quedo allí, a la espera, como un animal al acecho.

Pidió a la Sala de los Menesteres que le abriera un pasadizo que le dejara cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor. Salió cerca del pasillo de acceso a la Señora Gorda y entró sigilosamente en la sala común. Para su suerte, ni Ron ni Jess estaban allí, no tenía fuerzas ahora mismo para enfrentarse a ninguno de los dos. Llenó su mochila con los libros de las clases de hoy y salió en dirección al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

Cuando vio a Jess y a Ron desayunando en la mesa de Gryffindor, no pudo sentarse allí. Así que, decidió sentarse junto a Luna en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- Hola Luna. -la saludó. La chica levantó la cabeza de la revista que estaba leyendo y le miró con esos ojos soñadores.

- Hola David. ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó inocentemente. David la miró sin saber que contestar.

- ¿Cómo estas, tío? -preguntó una voz un par de metros mas allá. David giró la cabeza y vio como Terry Boot se levantaba con su plato en la mano y se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Lo sabes? -preguntó David.

- Claro que lo sé. -respondió Terry.- Ha quedado bastante encubierta por lo de Harry, pero también se ha extendido la noticia de tu ruptura con Jess.

- Se lo he contado yo. -añadió Padma, que también se había acercado hasta él.- Y a mi Parvati.

- Pues jodido, muy jodido. -se sinceró el metamorfomago.- Es que no me lo esperaba y menos por lo que ha roto conmigo.

- Absurdo. -dijo Padma con cierto mosqueo.

- ¿Podemos no hablar de ello? -pidió el metamorfomago con gesto herido.- Por favor... -los dos chicos sonrieron y se callaron.

- Deberías de hablarlo con alguien. -le aconsejó Luna.

- ¡Luna! -la recriminó Padma.

David miró a Luna y reconoció internamente que tarde o temprano tendría que hablarlo con alguien. Aun siendo poco delicado, el comentario de Luna había sido sincero y, sobre todo, acertado.

- Bueno, chicos. Gracias por todo. Me voy a dar una vuelta. -agradeció David realmente conmovido.

David salió a los jardines de Hogwarts y comenzó a andar sin un rumbo concreto. No quería pensar en nada, solo quería caminar y caminar. Tras pasar por delante de los invernaderos y saludar levemente a Hagrid, que estaba ocupado luchando contra los escregutos; se dirigió hacia el lago, atraído por la calma de su superficie. Una calma que no se reflejaba en su interior.

- ¿Tu lo entiendes, Hermione? -preguntó David a la mujer en su cabeza.

- _Puedo decirte lo que creo que ha podido pasar por la cabeza de Jessica para que haya reaccionado así._ -le ofreció Hermione.

- Ilumíname. -pidió con cierta amargura el metamorfomago.

- _Creo que Jessica ha reaccionado de esta manera, porque ha visto como la única persona que siempre ha estado ahí, la ha abandonado._

- ¡YO NO LA HE ABANDONO! -gritó David mentalmente.

- _Lo sé David. _-replicó Hermione suavemente, intentando calmarle.- _Pero es lo que ella ha creído. Ten en cuenta que es la primera vez que no has estado de acuerdo con ella en algo importante. Se ha visto sola y eso ha provocado esa reacción tan extrema._

- ¿Estás insinuando que la culpa es mía? -preguntó David más calmado, pero con un tono de voz que destilaba veneno y tristeza a partes iguales.

_- No, David._ -respondió.- _No es culpa tuya. Es culpa del miedo de Jessica a quedarse sola, nada mas._

- Sabes que me niego a darla la razón, ¿verdad? -apuntó David.- Yo no he hecho nada como para que me haya tratado así. Yo creo a Harry. -Hermione no respondió.

Al terminar el paseo, David había tomado una decisión: comportarse educada y normalmente con Jess y con Ron. No hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero no dejaría traslucir su enfado.

Si la mayoría de las clases eran un suplicio por no poder compartirlas con Jess como antes, David sospechaba que la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas podía acabar con su paciencia. Como era de esperar con todo lo que había pasado, Malfoy llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid con su habitual cara de desprecio hacia Harry y una nuevo gesto de suficiencia dedicado a David.

- ¡Ah, mirad, tíos, es el campeón! -les dijo a Crabbe y Goyle en cuanto llegaron a donde él podía oírlos.- ¿Habéis traído el libro de autógrafos? Tenéis que daros prisa para que os lo firme, porque no creo que dure mucho: la mitad de los campeones murieron durante el Torneo. ¿Cuánto crees que vas a durar, Potter? Mi apuesta es que diez minutos de la primera prueba.

- ¡_Incarcero_! -exclamó David estallando a la primera. Las cuerdas se ataron por todo el cuerpo del rubio, cuyos ojos reflejaron un miedo atroz cuando vio como el metamorfomago se acercaba a él, con la varita firmemente sujeta. -Mira Malfoy, -dijo con una voz escalofriantemente calmada.- se que eres idiota y lo serás siempre. Pero recuerda esto: ni se te ocurra abrir la boca para meterte con nadie mientras este yo delante. -El metamorfomago se dio la vuelta y liberó a Malfoy de sus cuerdas. Este se frotó los brazos y las piernas, visiblemente humillado.

- ¿Qué te pasa, David? -preguntó Hermione preocupada.

- Nada. -respondió él, aparentando interés por el alarmante crecimiento de los escregutos. Hermione le miró, preocupada por su falta de paciencia.

Cuando, después de comer, Harry, David y Hermione llegaron a la puerta de la mazmorra de Snape y se encontraron a los de Slytherin que esperaban fuera, cada uno con una insignia bien grande en la pechera de la túnica. Luego vio que todas mostraban el mismo mensaje en caracteres luminosos rojos, que brillaban en el corredor subterráneo apenas iluminado:

Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY: ¡el AUTÉNTICO campeón de Hogwarts!

- ¿Te gustan, Potter? -preguntó Malfoy en voz muy alta, cuando Harry se aproximó.- Y eso no es todo, ¡mira!

Apretó la insignia contra el pecho, y el mensaje desapareció para ser reemplazado por otro que emitía un resplandor verde:

POTTER APESTA

Los de Slytherin berrearon de risa. Todos apretaron su insignia hasta que el mensaje POTTER APESTA brilló intensamente por todos lados. Harry notó que se ponía rojo de furia.

- ¡Ah, muy divertido! -le dijo Hermione a Pansy Parkinson y su grupo de chicas de Slytherin, que se reían más fuerte que nadie.- Derrocháis ingenio.

- Malfoy. -dijo David con un tono que podía cortar el aire.

- ¿Quieres una, Granger? -le dijo Malfoy, ofreciéndosela.- Tengo montones. Pero con la condición de que no me toques la mano. Me la acabo de lavar y no quiero que una sangre sucia me la manche.

La ira que Harry había acumulado durante días y días pareció a punto de reventar un dique en su pecho. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, había cogido la varita mágica. Todos los que estaban alrededor se apartaron y retrocedieron hacia el corredor.

- ¡Harry! -le advirtió Hermione.

- Vamos, Potter. -lo desafió Malfoy con tranquilidad, también sacando su varita.- Ahora no tienes a Moody para que te proteja. A ver si tienes lo que hay que tener.

- Yo no tengo tiempo para conversaciones. -intervino David.- ¡_Desmaius_!

- ¡_Densaugeo_! -dijo Malfoy sin apuntar, décimas de segundo antes de que el hechizo de David le golpeara.

El cuerpo de Malfoy salió despedido hacia el interior de la clase, cayendo en medio del pasillo. Todos los Slytherin dieron varios atrás asustados. David se giró y vio como Hermione se tapaba la boca con gemidos de pavor.

- ¡Hermione! -Ron y Harry se acercaron a ella apresuradamente, para ver qué le pasaba.

Harry vio a Ron que le retiraba a Hermione la mano de la cara. No fue una visión agradable. Los dos incisivos superiores de Hermione, que ya de por si eran más grandes de lo normal, crecían a una velocidad alarmante. Se parecía más y más a un castor conforme los dientes alargados pasaban el labio inferior hacia la barbilla. Los notó allí́, horrorizada, y lanzó un grito de terror.

- ¿A qué viene todo este ruido? -dijo una voz baja y apagada.

Acababa de llegar Snape. Los de Slytherin se explicaban a gritos.

- ¡Qué hable solo uno! -ordenó.

- Manning desmayó a Malfoy. -acusó Blaise Zabini, señalando con el dedo al metamorfomago.

- ¿Es eso verdad? -preguntó Snape, al ver el cuerpo desmayado de Draco en medio del pasillo.

- Si. -respondió David sin esconderse ni mostrar arrepentimiento.

- ¡Malfoy le dio a Hermione! -dijo Ron.- ¡Mire!

Obligó a Hermione a que le enseñara los dientes a Snape, porque ella hacía todo lo posible para taparlos con las manos, cosa bastante difícil dado que ya le pasaban del cuello de la camisa. Pansy Parkinson y las otras chicas de Slytherin se reían en silencio con grandes aspavientos, y señalaban a Hermione desde detrás de la espalda de Snape. Snape miró a Hermione fríamente y luego dijo:

- No veo ninguna diferencia. -Hermione profirió un gemido y se le empañaron los ojos. Dando media vuelta, echó a correr por el corredor hasta perderse de vista.

- Muy bien. -declaró con su voz más suave.- Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, y Manning se quedará castigado. Ahora entrad, o tendré que añadir mas gente a la lista de castigados.

David entró en clase sin mostrar un cambio en su rostro. Vio como Ron se sentaba con Dean y Seamus, dejando a Harry solo. Se dirigió hacia el pupitre que ocupaba Harry y se sentó junto a él.

- Ya verás como no vuelve a abrir la boca. -le dijo a Harry intentando que dejara de asesinar a Snape con la mirada. Harry giró la cabeza para mirar a Draco y sonrió levemente al ver la cara casi transparente del Slytherin.

- Gracias. -dijo Harry.

- ¡Antídotos! - dijo Snape, mirándolos a todos con sus fríos ojos negros de brillo desagradable.- Ahora debéis preparar vuestras recetas. Quiero que las elaboréis con mucho cuidado, y luego elegiremos a alguien en quien probarlas...

Los ojos de Snape se posaron en David y éste comprendió lo que se avecinaba: Snape iba a envenenarlo.

- Creo que te va a tocar ser el conejillo de indias. -le avisó Harry en voz baja.

- Pues si cree que va a envenenarme, va listo. -respondió David, sin dejar de cortar los ingredientes necesarios.- Me lo he estudiado a conciencia.- Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se quedó unos segundos mirando fijamente como David preparaba el fuego con un cuidado exquisito. Se notaba que no iba a permitir que Snape le envenenara.

Pero entonces llamaron a la puerta de la mazmorra, y Harry despertó de su análisis. Era Colin Creevey. Entró en el aula, sonrió a Harry y fue hacia la mesa de Snape.

- ¿Sí? -preguntó éste escuetamente.

- Disculpe, señor. Tengo que llevar a Harry Potter arriba.- Snape apuntó su ganchuda nariz hacia Colin y clavó los ojos en él. La sonrisa de Colin desapareció.

- A Potter le queda otra hora de Pociones. -contestó Snape con frialdad.- Subirá cuando la clase haya acabado. -Colin se ruborizó.

- Señor..., el señor Bagman quiere que vaya. -dijo muy nervioso.- Tienen que ir todos los campeones. Creo que les quieren hacer unas fotos...

- Muy bien, muy bien. -replicó Snape con brusquedad.- Potter, deje aquí́ sus cosas. Quiero que vuelva luego para probar el antídoto.

- Disculpe, señor. Tiene que llevarse sus cosas. -dijo Colin.- Todos los campeones...

- ¡Muy bien! -lo cortó Snape.- ¡Potter, coja su mochila y salga de mi vista!

Harry miró a David desconcertado y empezó a recoger todos los materiales. No le llevo mucho tiempo, ya que acababa de empezar.

- No te voy a ver retorcerte envenenado. -ironizó antes de irse.

- Es una pena para los dos. -contraatacó David.- Me vendría bien perderme algunas clases, mientras me recupero en la enfermería.

- ¡Potter habrá podido librarse de los antídotos, pero los demás no! -amenazó Snape.- ¡Así que ya saben! -terminó mirando fijamente a David. Malfoy siguió la mirada de Snape, sonriendo mientras apretaba la insignia, hasta que su ojos se cruzaron con la mirada seria del metamorfomago. El poco color que había recuperado volvió a desaparecer de su rostro. David sonrió malévolamente mientras preparaba su antídoto.

De repente, la voz de Snape resonó en la clase.

- Se acabó el tiempo. Rellenar una botella con una muestra de vuestro antídoto, etiquetadla y dejádmela encima de la mesa. -un ruido de taburetes arrastrándose rompió la armonía de los calderos burbujeando. Los alumnos pasaron uno a uno por delante de la mesa de Snape, dejando sus muestras de antídoto. Todos los Slytherin menos Malfoy, que seguía inquieto, iban visiblemente sonrientes y haciendo que sus insignias reflejaran la luz de las antorchas.

Snape guardó las ampollas con las muestras de antídoto en una cajita y levantó la vista, escudriñando el horizonte de caras que esperaban con visible ansiedad su decisión.

- ¡Manning! ¡Probaremos en usted la eficacia de su antídoto! ¡Venga hacia mi mesa con otra muestra! -el metamorfomago, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento por su rostro, llenó mecánicamente otra ampolla y se acercó a la mesa de Snape.

Este sacó del interior de su túnica una botellita llena de un liquido de color azul brillante y se la entregó.

- Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer. -dijo con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

David, sin dudar un instante, destapó la botella e ingirió de un trago su contenido.

- Ahora, el antídoto. -indicó Snape señalando a la ampolla que guardaba David en la mano derecha. Con la misma firmeza que antes, se tomó el antídoto.- Ahora todos atentos. -dijo Snape, llamando la atención de todos .- Si el antídoto está bien hecho, al señor Manning no le pasará nada; si, por el contrario está mal hecho, empezará a sudar de forma alarmante y sus músculos no le responderán. Sólo hay que esperar unos cuantos segundos mas.

Toda la clase se fijaba ansiosamente en el metamorfomago. Con interés e ilusión, los Slytherin; con una gran aprensión, los Gryffindor. David miró hacia donde estaba sentaba Jess, junto a Lavender. No le miraba, tenía la vista fija en la mesa.

- Ha tenido suerte, señor Manning. -anunció Snape dando a entender que el antídoto había hecho su efecto. La tensión que se había acumulado durante toda la clase se liberó silenciosamente.- Sin embargo, aún tiene un castigo que cumplir por el incidente anterior. Mañana por la noche, en cuanto termine de cenar, le esperó aquí, en clase.

- ¿Por qué no intentáis hacer las paces? -preguntó Hermione a Harry por enésima vez a la salida de Historia de la Magia.

- Yo no fui el que empezó. -dijo Harry testarudamente.- El problema es suyo.

- ¡Tú lo echas de menos! -repuso Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.- Y sé que él te echa de menos a ti.

- ¿Qué lo echo de menos? -replicó Harry.- Yo no lo echo de menos...

- En serio, sois muy pesados. -dijo David interponiéndose entre los dos.- Hermione, no vas a convencer a Harry ni a Ron. Déjalo ya. Si ambos son lo bastante idiotas como para no darse cuenta de lo que pasa, es culpa suya.

- Son mis amigos. -replicó molesta.

- Y los míos. -le recordó David.- Pero es algo que tienen que resolver ellos.

- Hablado de resolver... -intervino Harry.- ¿Y lo tuyo con Jess? ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

- Porque no tengo nada de que hablar. -respondió fríamente.- Ella fue la que cortó conmigo por algo absurdo y me niego a mentirla para darla la razón.

- ¿Tan importante es que creas en mí? -preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Eso no es lo importante, Harry. -dijo Hermione.- Lo que David quiere decir es que si Jess quiere que la relación entre ellos siga adelante, tiene que aprender a que David no le va a dar la razón siempre.

- No lo podía haber expresado mejor. -admitió el metamorfomago.

- ¿Y si habláis las chicas con ella? A lo mejor a vosotras, os hace caso. -sugirió Harry.

- No quiere hablar. -explicó Hermione.- En cuanto sacamos el tema, se va.

Entraron los tres en el Gran Comedor para comer. Si desde que Harry había sido elegido campeón tenía que haber soportado las miradas de desprecio de la mayoría de los alumnos, hoy, estas miradas, indicaban otra cosa. Como siempre, desde aquella fatídica noche, David, Hermione y Harry se sentaban en uno de los extremos de la mesa de Gryffindor. De repente, Ginny se sentó junto a ellos y les paso un _Profeta_ abierto.

- Tenéis que leer esto. -dijo con cara de circunstancias. Harry, David y Hermione se inclinaron sobre el periódico y comenzaron a leer.

- ¿Qué coño es esto? -preguntó David en cuanto lo acabo de leer. Tanto Harry como Hermione se miraban desconcertados.

- ¿Cuándo te han hecho a ti una entrevista? -preguntó Ginny.

- Antes de lo de la comprobación de las varitas. -respondió Harry, sin quitar la vista del artículo.

- ¿Eso? Pero si me dijiste, que no habías respondido nada. -replicó Hermione.

- Y no lo hice. -se defendió el.

- ¡Maldita prensa amarilla! -exclamó David.- ¡Se lo ha inventado todo!

- Ves David, -dijo una voz detrás de ellos.- Ves como yo tenia razón y solo busca la fama. -el metamorfomago reconoció esa voz antes de darse la vuelta.

- ¿Me disculpáis? -pidió David a los demás. El metamorfomago se levantó y, cogiendo del brazo a Jess, salió del Gran Comedor, dejando a Harry, Hermione y Ginny discutiendo entre ellos sobre el artículo.

Jess se soltó de David y caminó hasta situarse a un lado de las escaleras de mármol.

- Ahora no podrás negarme que tengo razón. -atacó Jess.

- Es todo inventado. -replicó David.

- ¿Inventado? -preguntó incrédula Jess.- ¿Es esa tu mejor defensa?

- Es la verdad. -respondió sereno.- Harry me ha contado lo que ocurrió ese día.

- Y tu... como es obvio, le has creído. -ironizó la chica.

- ¿En serio Jess? -preguntó desconcertado.- ¿Tu te has creído todas esas patrañas? -la mirada de la chica le hizo entender a David, que eso era lo que había pasado.- ¡Por favor, Jess! ¡Qué le has oído decir a mi padre cientos y cientos de veces, la cantidad de invenciones que tienen este tipo de artículos!

- "Supongo que les debo mi fuerza a mis padres. Sé que estarían orgullosos de mí si pudieran verme en este momento... Sí, algunas noches aún lloro por ellos, no me da vergüenza confesarlo... Sé que no puedo sufrir ningún daño en el Torneo porque ellos me protegen..".-leyó sacando el articulo de su mochila.- Esto me parece bastante plausible.

- Vale… supongamos que es plausible. -admitió David.- ¿Qué problema hay?

- ¡Por favor! -contraatacó ella usando la misma expresión.- ¡Es demasiado melodramático! ¿No me da vergüenza confesarlo...? ¡Está claro que quiere que todos sintamos pena de él! ¡Quiere ser el centro de atención de cualquier manera!

- ¿¡Melodramático!? ¡Cuando tu lloras por las noches porque echas de menos a tus padres y me pides que duerma contigo! ¿¡También es eso un melodrama!? ¿¡Tu también buscas ser el centro de atención!?

En cuanto acabo de pronunciar esas palabras, David se arrepintió profundamente de ellas. Había metido la pata. Jess, con los ojos llorosos, se había alejado un par de pasos de él y comenzó a correr en dirección a las escaleras.

- ¡Jess! ¡Lo siento! -gritó saliendo tras ella.- ¡No quería decir eso! -la gente que bajaba a comer, se interpuso en la carrera del metamorfomago que terminó perdiendo de vista a la chica. -Sihaya... -dijo en un susurro doloroso.- ¡Mierda!

Con la mirada perdida y el corazón sangrando de nuevo, entró al Gran Comedor para darse cuenta de que Harry, Hermione y Ginny ya se habían ido. Se sentó en un sitio a mitad de la mesa e intentó comer algo, aunque todo el hambre se había esfumado. Se levantó y abandonó el Gran Comedor sin saber que hacer. A medio camino, mientras subía las escaleras que conectaban la tercera y la cuarta planta, escuchó que alguien le llamaba desde abajo.

Giro sobre su eje y vio como Eve Lestrange subía los escalones de dos en dos, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Se sentó en un escalón y esperó a que la chica llegara y recuperara el aliento.

- Hola Eve. ¿Cómo estás? -la saludó, intentando poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bien. -respondió la chica, aún sofocada por la frenética carrera.

- Dime, ¿a qué debo este placer? -pregunto con tono neutro. Eve le miró a los ojos. Como prácticamente todo Hogwarts, ella también sabía lo que había ocurrido entre David y Jess. Pero ahora, se daba cuenta de por lo que estaba pasando el chico. Estaba sufriendo, mucho.

- Quería preguntarte si vamos a seguir con las clases. -dijo Eve.

- ¿Las necesitas?

- Sí. -admitió Eve.- Creo que he perdido forma durante el verano.

- Puedes hacerlas sin mí. -le indicó David.- Sabes como entrar en la Sala y sabes como poner los muñecos en funcionamiento. No te hago falta.

- Pero te necesito. -reclamó Eve seria.

- ¿Para? -Eve sabía que David tenia razón. Si ella quisiera, David no tendría ni que entrenar con ella, ni evaluar sus progresos; pero quería ayudarle en lo que estuviera en su mano para que no se comiera la cabeza con su ruptura con Jess.

- Para que supervises mis progresos. -respondió con tono profesional.

- No es... -Eve le tapó la boca con la mano, callándole.

- No aceptare una respuesta negativa. -le avisó.- Te necesito mientras entrene y ya está. Así que mueve tu gordo culo de león y ya me estas acompañando al entrenamiento.

David se quedó mirando a la Slytherin, sorprendido. Sin poder evitarlo, se echó a reír ante la inamovible firmeza de Eve.

- De acuerdo, Eve. Tu ganas. -concedió levantando las manos en señal de rendición.- Te sigo.

- Así me gusta. -dijo Eve alegremente, mientras lo empujaba escaleras arriba. David se dejo arrastrar unos pocos metros, mientras sonreía de verdad por primera vez, desde su ruptura con Jess.

- _Te vendrá bien entrenar._ -dijo Hermione en su cabeza.- _Te ayudará a no pensar._

David salió de las duchas de la habitación de los chicos, pensando en lo bien que se había desenvuelto Eve durante su entrenamiento. Le había engañado claramente cuando le dijo que había perdido la forma. Era cierto que, al principio, estaba algo oxidada; normal tras los meses de verano. Pero tras una primera toma de contacto, se había dado cuenta de que Eve no había perdido ni un ápice de su velocidad.

- Señor Manning, ¿puede esperar un momento? -pidió la profesora McGonagall.- Necesito hablar con usted.

David se quedó sentado en su sitio, mientras toda la clase se iba en dirección al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo. Miró desconcertado a Harry y Hermione, que estaban igual de sorprendidos que él.

- Señor Manning, acérquese a mi mesa si es tan amable. -dijo la profesora McGonagall, en cuanto salieron todos los alumnos. David se aproximó hasta quedar de pie, a un par de pasos de la misma. La profesora McGonagall hizo aparecer una silla junto al metamorfomago.

- Gracias profesora, pero prefiero quedarme de pie. -esta le miro por encima de sus gafas, analizándole e hizo desaparecer la silla.

- Como supongo que se habrá imaginado, señor Manning, es consciente de que conozco bastante bien todo lo que ocurre entre estas paredes. -comenzó.- Y eso incluye... su situación actual. El profesor Snape me ha contado su incidente con el señor Malfoy en la clase de Pociones; también he sido informada de otro incidente, también con el señor Malfoy, antes de que comenzara la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- ¿Y también le ha contado el señor Snape y sus informadores cómo ocurrió todo? -pregunto David con un claro tono de frustración.

- No, no me han contado todos los detalles. -admitió McGonagall.- Pero conozco sus antecedentes, los del señor Malfoy y su situación personal actual lo suficientemente bien como para hacerme una idea.

- Me limité a responder a los ataques. -apuntó David.

- Si, esa es la conclusión a la que he llegado. -dijo McGonagall con tranquilidad.

- Entonces... si sabe como pasaron las cosas y como yo ya he cumplido con el castigo que se me impuso, ¿qué es lo que desea de mí, profesora?

McGonagall se colocó las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz y miró a los ojos del metamorfomago. Podía ver claramente la inestabilidad por la que estaba pasando. No era nada nuevo para ella. Lo que si era novedoso y peligroso, es el poder que yacía en el interior del chico. Había comprobado en primera persona lo que podía hacer el Doppelganger. Era cierto que no veía ninguna de las señales que podían hacer presagiar su aparición, pero no debía tomar riesgos. Ese poder descontrolado podía ser fatal.

- David, créeme. -dijo McGonagall intentando empatizar con el chico.- Entiendo bien por lo que estas pasando. Te sientes traicionado y dolido. Te ha herido la persona que mas quieres y, encima, por algo que consideras que es una tontería. No es nada fácil. Pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que lo superarás. Sólo necesitas tiempo y tranquilidad. -David observó a la profesora imperturbable.

- Profesora, ¿desea algo más? –preguntó, intentando no parecer muy maleducado.

- Sí. Te pediría que controlaras tus explosiones de ira. No quisiera tener que tomar medidas disciplinarias más serias.

- No volverá a ocurrir. -aseguró David.

- Puede marcharse. -dijo despidiendo al metamorfomago.

La profesora McGonagall siguió con la mirada a David hasta que desaparecio de la clase. No había sido una conversación excesivamente fructífera. David estaba claramente a la defensiva. No se lo podía reprochar. Había visto lo que quería a la señorita Quake. La ruptura por su parte tenía que haber sido como un veneno para él. Sin embargo, se permitió tener la tranquilidad de que no iban a suceder nuevos incidentes. El tono de voz y la firmeza con la que la había asegurado que no volvería a pasar, indicaba claramente que el, internamente, ya había tomado esa decisión.

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. Capitulo deprimente, lo se; pero queria ahondar un poco mas en la ruptura y en las consecuencias de la misma sobre David. A ver si os gusta.

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


	8. Hablando dentro y fuera

**Capítulo 8. Hablando dentro y fuera.**

Y David cerró los ojos. Inspiró hondo varias veces y habló mentalmente a su interior.

- ¿Dónde estas? -preguntó.

- _Dime David._ -respondió Hermione.

- No, Hermione. No te llamaba a ti. Busco al "_otro_". -la chica se retiró silenciosamente.

- _Hola David._ -respondió el Doppelganger.- _He oído que me llamabas._

- Así es. -respondió el metamorfomago con toda tranquilidad.

- _¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_ -preguntó con una sospechosa actitud servil.

- Corta el rollo... Por cierto, ¿tienes un nombre? -preguntó David, al darse cuenta de nunca le había llamado por su nombre.

- _No tengo un nombre._ -explico el.- _Solo soy magia. La forma mas correcta de llamarme seria David, ya que soy tu, pero... sonaría extraño cuanto menos._

- Érebo. -dijo David con seguridad.

- _Me gusta. Es clásico_. -dijo satisfactoriamente.

- Bien Érebo, me diste un buen consejo para intentar superar la ruptura con Jessica. Dijiste que me concentrara en algo.

- _Eso es cierto._ -admitió Érebo.

- Pues ya lo he decidido. Tú.

- _¿Yo? _-preguntó sorprendido.- _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

- Que estoy seguro que voy a necesitar de tu poder en un futuro próximo y no puedo depender de que tu me lo dejes o no. -explicó con calma.- Tengo que poder acceder a él cuando quiera.

Érebo se echó a reír escandalosamente. Como se podía esperar, David escuchó su propia risa sólo que con un tono mas grave y siniestro.

- _Como chiste no tiene precio._ -dijo Érebo ácidamente.- _Pero creo que estás delirando. ¿Acceder a mi poder cuándo quieras? Sigue soñando David._ -dijo cruzándose de brazos.- _Podrás impedir que te domine, pero tu tampoco puedes dominarme._

- Eso ya lo veremos. -replicó David amenazadoramente.

- _¿Eso qué oigo es un reto?_ -pregunté Érebo juguetón.

- Tómatelo como quieras, pero lo conseguiré.

- _Haz la prueba._ -le retó.- _Inténtalo. Pero dudo mucho que lo consigas._ - la insultante seguridad con la que Érebo dijo estas palabras, enardeció a David.

- Tu te lo has buscado. -dijo David.

El metamorfomago liberó toda su rabia acumulada contra Érebo que no hizo nada por moverse. Incluso cuando el lazo que David había creado empezaba a estrecharse alrededor suya, siguió sin mover un músculo.

- _¿Rabia? ¿Ira?_ -preguntó Érebo, más decepcionado que molesto.- _¿Eso es lo que usas contra mí?_ -el doppelganger avanzó contra el lazo y lo atravesó como si sólo estuviera hecho de humo.- _¡Absurdo! ¡Inútil! ¡La rabia y la ira me dieron vida! ¡Estoy hecho de ambas!_

David dio un paso hacia atrás, preocupado por lo que podía haber liberado. ¿Y si había despertado a la bestia?

- _David, te enseñaré el verdadero uso de la rabia y la ira. Mira y aprende._ -Érebo creó su propio lazo, que empezó a constreñir a David a una velocidad alarmante.-_ ¡Esta es la verdadera ira! ¿Cómo pretendes dominar mi poder si no puedes dominarme a mí?_

El lazo de Érebo se cerraba cada vez mas y David comenzaba a temer seriamente por su cordura y su voluntad.

- _David, recuerda lo que te defendió de él la primera vez. _-dijo Hermione desde la lejanía. -El metamorfomago alzó la cabeza y recordó lo que el propio Érebo le había dicho hacia no mucho tiempo: "_Mientras quieras a Jessica, no podré contigo."_

David se sumergió en lo mas profundo de su amor por Jess. Ese sentimiento que hizo que su "interruptor" fueran sus ojos, eso que hacia que fuera su sihaya... No le fue difícil encontrarlo; estaba herido, pero seguía queriéndola por encima de todo. Poco a poco, como una cura que iba eliminando los cuerpos extraños de tu organismo, una cinta de colores verde y azul empezó a rodear el cuerpo de David y se interpuso en el camino del lazo de Érebo. En cuanto lo mantuvo a una distancia suficiente, comenzó a girar cada vez a mayor velocidad; los colores se movían a tal velocidad que la vista no los podía seguir y comenzaban a fusionarse entre ellos, liberando destellos de otros colores. Y cuando llego a una velocidad critica... estallo, borrando implacablemente el lazo de Érebo.

- _Te has dado cuenta._ -dijo el Doppelganger con un gesto resignado.

- Lo había olvidado. -reconoció David suspirando aliviado.- Pero no volverá a pasar. -aseguro mientras miraba intensamente al Doppelganger.

- _Hoy hemos aprendido algo los dos._ –reflexiono Érebo.

- Si... que estamos empatados. -concluyo David.

David siguió sigilosamente a Harry, en cuanto vio como este se separaba de Hermione y se dirigía hacia el pasillo por donde acababa de pasar Cedric. Escondiéndose tras una esquina y sacando el libro de Encantamientos para que Moody no sospechara nada por si lo veía con su ojo mágico. Controlo su respiración al escuchar el sonido de arrastre de la pata de palo del profesor y agudizo el oído para enterarse de lo que pasaba.

- Ven conmigo, Potter. -gruñó Moody.- Diggory, entra en clase.- Harry miró a Moody, temeroso. ¿Los había oído?

- Eh... profesor, ahora me toca Herbología...

- No te preocupes, Potter. Acompáñame al despacho, por favor...

David miro su reloj y comprobó que si no se daba prisa, no llegaría a Herbologia; con una sonrisa cómplice en la cara, corrió rápidamente hacia las escalera y comenzó a bajar los escalones de dos en dos. Llego justo a tiempo para la clase.

- Hermione, -susurró Harry diez minutos más tarde, al llegar al Invernadero 3 y después de presentarle apresuradas excusas a la profesora Sprout- me tienes que ayudar.

- ¿Y qué has estado haciendo, Harry? -le contestó también en un susurro, mirando con preocupación por encima del arbusto nervioso que estaba podando.

- Hermione, tengo que aprender a hacer bien el encantamiento convocador antes de mañana por la tarde.

- ¿Aún no has aprendido a hacerlo? -preguntó David, sin mirar hacia Harry, mientras podaba con cierta parsimonia su arbusto.

- ¿Siempre te enteras de todo? -preguntó Hermione mas de forma retórica que molesta.

- No puedes prohibirme el uso de mis capacidades. -contestó el metamorfomago despreocupadamente, antes de que una rama le golpeara en la mano con la que sujetaba las tijeras.

Tras darse una ducha rápida para quitarse la tierra y los restos vegetales de encima, David entró en la clase en la que estaban practicando Harry y Hermione el encantamiento convocador.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas? -preguntó el metamorfomago.

- ¡David! -exclamó Hermione sorprendida.- ¿Cómo nos has encontrado?

- Con esto. -dijo el chico, mostrando el Mapa del Merodeador. Harry le miró con el ceño fruncido.- Por cierto, Harry; cambia de encantamiento de cierre… el _Alohomora_ lo aprendemos en primero.

- Gracias por el consejo. -replicó irónicamente.- Ahora devuélveme el mapa.

- Negativo. -respondió David con una gran sonrisa pícara.- Si lo quieres, convócalo.

- David, no tengo tiempo para juegos. -dijo Harry hastiado.

- Si no lo convocas, no te lo devuelvo. -insistió David pasándose el mapa enrollado de mano a mano.

- David... dáselo. -exigió Hermione sin fuerzas.

- Sabes cuales son mis condiciones, Harry. Tu mismo. -dijo el metamorfomago dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la clase.

- ¡_Accio Mapa del Merodeador_! -exclamó Harry furioso. El mapa salió volando de las manos del metamorfomago y se dirigió como una flecha hasta Harry, que lo atrapó con elegancia.

- No me des las gracias, campeón. -dijo David como despedida. Harry se quedó mirando a Hermione que se reía de la situación.

- ¿Qué me he perdido, Hermione? -preguntó desconcertado el chico.

- Este David... -suspiró.- Tiene unas formas más raras de enseñar.

- ¿Enseñar?

- Si, Harry. Te acaba de dar el pequeño impulso que te faltaba para que aprendieras el encantamiento convocador. -le explicó Hermione. En ese momento, Harry miró al mapa que tenía entre las manos y se dio cuenta de que forma lo había recuperado. Se asomo al pasillo para darle las gracias al metamorfomago, pero no estaba allí.

David sabía que tanto Harry como Hermione iban a estar el resto del día ocupados. Así que estaba, mas bien solo hasta la hora de la cena. Subió a la habitación y cogió de su mochila el libro de Transformaciones; bajó a los jardines y se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra. Abrió el libro por el capitulo de la desaparición y se puso a leerlo.

- _Pegdona_... -David levantó la vista del libro y vio a un par de alumnas de Beauxbatons que se habían sentado al lado suya en el banco. David comprobó con sorpresa, que una de ellas era la campeona de la escuela francesa, Fleur Delacour.

- Hola... ¿David? ¿Eres tú, David? ¿El metamorfomago? -preguntó la compañera de Fleur.

- Sí, soy yo. -respondió el metamorfomago desconcertado. No era capaz de imaginarse a que podía venir esto. Si las francesas querían que les dijera algo sobre como llevaba Harry el Torneo, iban listas. - Hermione, ¿qué crees que pasa? -preguntó David interiormente.

- _No tengo ni idea, David._ -respondió Hermione tan desconcertada como él.

- Me llamo Anne y ella es Fleur. -dijo la chica que se acababa de presentar con el nombre de Anne.

- _Enchanté._ -respondió David mientras cerraba el libro.

- ¿_Sagbes... hablag... français_? -preguntó Fleur en un cargado de acento pero entendible ingles.

- ¡Qué va! -respondió David, riéndose. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa. Inmediatamente después, intercambiaron velozmente unas palabras en francés que David no entendió. -¿A qué se debe su presencia, señoritas? -interrumpió el metamorfomago.

- ¡Oh, perdona! -exclamó Anne, al darse cuenta de que se habían olvidado de David.- Lo que ocurre es que Fleur tiene interés por ti.

- ¿Interés por mí? -preguntó David desconcertado. Fleur asintió con un gesto tímido de la cabeza. El metamorfomago, al darse cuenta de esa timidez, hizo un esfuerzo para omitir un gesto de sorpresa. Supuso que debía ser por el desconocimiento del idioma.- No se me ocurre el porqué.

- Para entenderlo, tienes que conocer algo sobre nosotras. Tanto Fleur como yo, somos medio veelas. Esto quiere decir que tenemos un cierto aura de atracción sobre los hombres que podemos emitir a voluntad.

- Algo he oído. -dijo David, dando a entender que sabía de lo que hablaban.

- Nadie se ha _gesistido_ antes a _nuesgo podeg_ en su_ pimega_ vez -intervino Fleur con cierto esfuerzo. Se notaba que tenía ganas de aprender el idioma.

- De ahí, nuestro interés. -finalizó Anne.- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? -David se limitó a alzarse de hombros.

- ¿Es qué no somos... _attrayant_? -preguntó realmente interesada Fleur.

- No he entendido lo último. -se disculpó David.

- Dice que si no somos atractivas. -tradujo Anne. David se quedó mirando a las dos francesas y las sometió a un rápido análisis.

La pregunta se respondía sola. Por supuesto que eran atractivas. Fleur era la viva imagen de una ninfa o un hada y, como diría su padre, los diseñadores se "darían de hostias" para que llevara sus vestidos y Anne era la perfecta representante de la belleza mediterránea; piel tostada, pelo negro y ojos verdes.

- Creo que no es necesario responder a ciertas preguntas, señoritas. -dijo David mientras sonreía.

- ¿_Homosexuel_? -preguntó Fleur a Anne en un suspiro no lo suficientemente bajo como para que David no lo escuchara.

- Tampoco es eso. -respondió David, mientras escuchaba las estruendosas carcajadas de Hermione en su cabeza.

- _Pardon._ -se disculpó Fleur.

- No pasa nada. -dijo el metamorfomago quitándole importancia. Vio con cierto interés como las caras de las francesas mostraban una gran sorpresa.

- No se preocupen. Yo tampoco lo entiendo. -dijo David.- No cabe duda de sois muy guapas y atractivas. Cualquier hombre estaría complacido de disfrutar de su compañía y amistad y eso me incluye a mí; pero, si me disculpan, empieza la hora de la cena y debo regresar al castillo. -Fleur y Anne sonrieron y se despidieron de David, prometiéndole que volverían a hablar.

- Tiene que ser eso. -afirmó Anne mientras regresaba junto a Fleur al carruaje de Beauxbatons.- No se me ocurre otro motivo.

- Pobre David. -concluyó Fleur.- Lo que habrá o estará sufriendo.

Sólo se podía deber a eso. Habían agotado el resto de opciones durante la conversación con el chico. Únicamente el que estés enamorado o lo has estado y te hayan partido el corazón, crea esa resistencia al aura de atracción de una veela. Fleur estaba casi segura de que David seguía enamorado. Las semi-veelas también tenían una cierta afinidad ante estos sentimientos.

- ¡Tres caballeros! -anunció Fred a voz en grito.

- ¡Una señorita! -continuó George.

- ¿Quiénes saldrán vivos de la primera prueba? ¿Quién será el ganador? -añadió Fred.

- ¡Hagan sus apuestas! -exclamaron los dos a la vez mientras hacían tintinear una bolsa llena de monedas.

- ¡Callaos ya! ¡Gafes! -dijo Ginny parándose al lado de ellos y asesinándolos con la mirada.

- Hermanita, no hacemos nada malo. -replicó Fred.

- Sólo le añadimos un extra de emoción al Torneo. -dijo George, totalmente convencido.- ¿Quieres probar?

- ¡Idiotas! -respondió Ginny, reanudando su camino hacia la explanada donde se iba a realizar la primera prueba. George giró la cabeza de lado a lado, visiblemente decepcionado.

- Hermano, nadie entiende nuestra visión comercial.

- Y que lo digas. -afirmó Fred.

- Dejad de intentar dar pena. -exclamo Hermione.- No lo vais a conseguir.

- ¿Quieres apostar Hermione? -preguntaron los dos a la vez. La chica frunció el ceño, lo que provocó que los gemelos retrocedieran unos pasos.

- Yo si quiero. -dijo una voz detrás de la chica.

- ¡David! -exclamaron los tres a la vez.

- Este es nuestro chico. -dijo George mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro.- ¿Por quién quieres apostar, pequeño cambiante?

- La pregunta ofende. -dijo el metamorfomago, sacando un reluciente galeón de su bolsillo.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Una apuesta arriesgada! -exclamó Fred, quitándole de la mano el galeón.

- Aquí tiene el resguardo de la apuesta, señor Manning. -dijo George dándole un trozo de pergamino. Los gemelos hicieron una reverencia al metamorfomago y siguieron caminando mientras recitaban su cantinela: ¡Apuestas! ¡Apuestas!

- ¿Cómo has podido apostar? -le recriminó Hermione mientras se sentaban en los asientos de madera de las gradas; David se fijó en que eran los mismos del campo de quidditch.

- No pasa nada, Hermione. -replicó cariñosamente el metamorfomago.- Además, he apostado al ganador, no a quien muere.

- ¿Habrás apostado por Harry? -preguntó Ginny mientras se sentaba al lado de David.

- Obviamente. -respondió.- Pero... ¿tu no estabas en contra de las apuestas?

- Por supuesto. Pero ya que has apostado, esperaba que lo hubieras hecho bien. -dijo Ginny. David le pasó el resguardo de la apuesta, que nadie cogió.- No necesito mirarlo. Te creo.

Mientras se acercaba el inicio de la primera prueba, los tres chicos pudieron ver como se iban llenando rápidamente las gradas hasta que no cupo un alfiler en ellas. En un momento determinado, David pudo ver como Eve intentaba subir, sin éxito debido a la gente que había, hacia donde estaban ellos. La chica le dijo mediante señas que hablarían después de la prueba. De repente, un fuerte silbido surgió de la nada y retumbó como si tuviera vida propia hasta que estalló. Tras unos segundos de espera, una voz amplificada por medios mágicos lleno el silencio.

- ¡Bienvenidos a la primera prueba de la tricentésima quincuagésima edición del Torneo de los Tres Magos! -dijo Ludo Bagman. Parecía que su habilidad como narrador era mundialmente conocida y respetada.- ¡Los campeones acaban de conocer cual es la primera prueba y el orden en el que van a participar en ella! ¡Esta prueba consiste en recoger un huevo de oro que será custodiado por dragones!

- ¿Dragones? -fue el murmullo general que se levantó en toda la grada. Algunos de los presentes miraron al palco donde estaban sentados los jueces. Ninguno hizo el menor movimiento.

- Eso es muy peligroso. -dijo Hermione con la voz entrecortada. Ginny sólo pudo afirmar con la cabeza.

- Si, es peligroso; pero así el Torneo de los Tres magos. -concluyó David.

- ¡Cada campeón deberá conseguir el huevo de oro en el menor tiempo posible! -repitió Ludo para que quedara claro.- ¡Sin embargo, los jueces no sólo tendrán en cuenta cuanto tiempo se tarda; si no también, como se consigue y la capacidad del campeón para adaptarse a la situación e improvisar! ¡Pasemos a presentar a los jueces! -Ludo hizo una pequeña pausa valorativa y continuó hablando.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Pido un fuerte aplauso para los directores de las tres instituciones educativas que participan en el Torneo de los Tres Magos! ¡Madame Maxime, directora de la Academia Beauxbatons! ¡Igor Karkarov, director del Instituto Durmstrang! ¡Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería! ¡Bartemius Crouch, director del Departamento de Cooperación Internacional del Ministerio de Magia! ¡Y su humilde servidor, Ludo Bagman, jefe del Departamento de Deporte y Juegos Mágicos del Ministerio de Magia! -los aplausos variaron en intensidad, dependiendo de cada juez. Por jugar en casa, la ovación de Dumbledore fue tan abrumadora como escasa la que recibió el señor Crouch.- ¡Cada juez mostrará su nota en el aire y se representará mediante un número entre el uno y el diez, siendo uno la nota mínima y diez, la máxima! ¡Quedando claro todo esto, solo queda decir... ¡QUÉ EMPIECE LA PRIMERA PRUEBA!

**Comentarios**.

Hola a todos. Como habeis podido comprobar este capitulo es mas corto de lo habitual, solo es un puente entre el capitulo anterior y el de la primera prueba que viene a continuacion. Sera un gran reto. He metido lo del tema de la apuestas de los gemelos que sale en la peli, porque me parecio genial. Ahora agradecimientos y un aviso extra.

- A **Lyra999** por su review.

- A **Jomi89** por ponerme como autor favorito.

- A **Kristy** por sus reviews.

Y ahora el aviso extra. Es para **sabri**. A pesar de que agradezco enormemente tus reviews y el seguimiento que haces al fic, debes saber que, como el 99,99 % de los que escribimos por aqui, no me dedico a escribir. No me pagan por ello. Tengo una vida aparte. Por eso tardo en actualizar los nuevos capitulos. Aparte de eso, muchas veces la inspiracion no me llega o no consigo expresar lo que me gustaria de la forma adecuada. Por favor, **sabri** no me presiones para que continue, porque no vas a conseguir que vaya más deprisa. Si lo haces porque te preocupa que no lo vaya a acabar, tranquila, lo acabare.

Espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo. **Un bratzo, xotug.**


	9. La primera prueba

**Capítulo 9. La primera prueba.**

Otro silbido atronador que salía de ninguna parte, marcó la entrada del hocicorto sueco en el cercado y la salida de Cedric de la tienda de los campeones hacia el mismo.

- ¡Aquí tenemos a nuestro primer campeón! ¡Representando al colegio Hogwarts, el señor Cedric Diggory! -dijo Ludo Bagman en tono calmado.

Cedric se mantuvo lo más lejos posible del hocicorto, mientras buscaba con la mirada algo; con la varita levantada y vigilando insistentemente a la dragona, que parecía que aun no se había dado cuenta de su existencia, se acercó hacia una piedra de tamaño medio y empezó a realizar giros con la varita y recitar frenéticamente encantamientos. La piedra empezó a brillar, lo que hizo que la dragona se percatara de la presencia del mago.

Un chorro de fuego surgió de las fauces, lo que provocó que Cedric tuviera que esconderse tras otra roca más grande.

- ¡Ah, que poco ha faltado, que poco...! -exclamó Ludo al ver lo cerca que habían pasado las llamas del mago. Cuando el chorro acabó, Cedric volvió a correr hacia la roca pero no pudo llegar a ella, ya que la dragona le vigilaba férreamente.

- ¡Se esta arriesgando, ya lo creo...! -añadió Bagman, viendo los intentos de Cedric por salir de detrás de la roca que le protegía.

- ¡_Accio piedra_! -exclamó Cedric en cuanto tuvo un momento de respiro entre llamaradas. La piedra voló mansamente hasta donde estaba el Hufflepuff. El mago aceleró la transformación y, donde había una piedra, surgió un perro labrador de color blanco, que se enseñaba sus colmillos.

Cedric azuzó al perro para que atacara al dragón mediante un conjuro de ira. El perro, con los ojos enrojecidos y ladrando enfurecido, corrió hacia la dragona. Mientras tanto, Cedric se iba moviendo de piedra en piedra, lanzándole conjuros a la dragona para que no chamuscara al perro antes de tiempo. El hocicorto estaba claramente dividido en dos frentes. Mantenía al perro a raya con sus garras para que no se acercara a sus huevos e intentaba estar atento a ese mosquito pesado que le lanzaba hechizos.

Cuando Cedric consiguió alcanzar una roca, lo suficientemente grande como para ocultarse y lo suficientemente cerca de la dragona como para poder desarrollar la segunda parte del plan, dejo de lanzarle hechizos a la dragona. Sabía que ninguno de los anteriores había podido afectar a la bestia, debido a su piel dura, pero el objetivo estaba conseguido. La dragona estaba furiosa.

Sin perder tiempo, lanzó un hechizo amplificador al perro. Esto provocó que los ladridos del animal se escucharan claramente en todo Hogwarts.

- ¡Eso ha sido muy astuto, si señor, lástima que no le haya servido de nada! -comentó Bagman al ver como la dragona, ignorando los estremecedores ladridos del perro, seguía atenta a la roca donde estaba escondido el mago.

Cedric lanzó al cielo una exclamación de decepción que nadie escucho. Sin olvidar la vigilancia de la dragona, Cedric asomó la cabeza para ver la situación. La dragona tenia la cabeza fija en él, pero el cuerpo claramente dirigido hacia el perro que, incansable, seguía ladrando e intentando encontrar un hueco para atacar. El análisis era claro: la dragona necesitaba muy poco para olvidarse de Cedric y atacar al perro.

Tras un par de minutos de reflexión, Cedric volvió a lanzar el conjuro de ira al perro. Funcionó. Esta inyección extra de ira hizo que el perro superara su instinto de autoprotección y atacara a la dragona. Esta, avanzando hacia el perro y olvidándose de sus huevos y del mago, respondió con ferocidad al ataque. Cedric aprovechó la distracción para salir de su escondite y avanzar a toda velocidad hacia el huevo de oro.

Cuando tenía agarrado el huevo entre las manos, un cegador brillo azulado le hizo girarse. Una inmensa llamarada se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él. Cedric se agachó... pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Las llamas le alcanzaron una buena porción del rostro quemándole la piel. Aguantando el palpitante dolor, Cedric siguió corriendo con el huevo de oro entre las manos, saliendo del cercado.

Un bramido estremecedor salió de la garganta de todos los que estaban en la grada, seguido de una cerrada ovación. David aumentó su altura a petición de Ginny y Hermione, intentando adivinar cual era el estado de Cedric.

- No parece grave. -comentó David a sus compañeras cuando todos se volvieron a sentar.- No he visto a Cedric, pero los profesores no parecían muy preocupados.

- Debe ser una quemadura superficial. -razonó Hermione, intentando calmar sus manos temblorosas.

- ¿Qué tienes aquí? -dijo Ginny, señalando un bulto cuadrado en el bolsillo de la túnica del metamorfomago. David la miró desconcertado, mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo.

- ¡Anda! ¡Si es mi lente! -exclamó en cuanto extrajo una pequeña caja de color negro del bolsillo. Abrió la caja, se puso la lente en el ojo ante la mirada curiosa de Ginny y miró hacia la zona de los dragones.

- Hermione, veo un dragón verde, uno rojo y uno de color negro. -apuntó David.- El negro es más grande que el resto y tiene unos pinchos en la cola, como mi dedo de largos.

- Gales verde, bola de fuego chino y colacuerno húngaro. -apuntó la chica en tono muy bajo.

- Tu siempre haces los deberes, por lo que veo. -apuntó Ginny, que miraba hacia el jurado.- Van a dar las puntuaciones.

Todos los presentes en las gradas se giraron hacia donde se situaban los miembros del jurado. La primera en dar su nota fue Madame Máxime que mostró un bello lazo en forma de ocho. También el señor Crouch, Bagman y Dumbledore se decantaron por la misma nota. Karkarov puso la nota discordante, puntuando la actuación de Cedric con un, a todas luces, injusto seis. El abucheo por parte de la grada fue ensordecedor y prácticamente unánime, con la lógica excepción de los alumnos de Durmstrang.

- ¡Menudo tarugo! -se oyó exclamar a Lee Jordan, que parecía tener la extraña habilidad de decir lo que todo el mundo piensa en voz alta.

- La verdad es que Lee tiene razón. -razonó Ginny.- Cedric lo ha hecho muy bien, sólo se le pueden restar puntos por lo de la quemadura y por haber tardado tanto.

- Burlar a un dragón no es moco de pavo, Ginny. -objetó Hermione.- Requiere tiempo.

- Lo se, Hermione. Sólo intentaba pensar como los jueces. -explicó la pelirroja.

La conversación entre las dos féminas fue implacablemente ahogada por la aparición del gales verde y el refulgente brillo del segundo huevo dorado cuando la dragona movió una de sus patas.

- ¡Miembros del jurado y alumnos, permítanme presentarles a la campeona de la Escuela Beauxbatons, la señorita Fleur Delacour! -exclamó Ludo Bagman entusiasmado.

Fleur salió al cercado emitiendo una extraña mezcla de nerviosismo y seguridad en si misma. Tenía firmemente agarrada la varita pero sus movimientos no poseían su gracia y fluidez natural. En cuanto, apareció por el campo de visión de la dragona, esta soltó un rugido estremecedor y movió su inmenso cuerpo de tal forma que era imposible para Fleur alcanzar el huevo de oro sin que la dragona la viera.

La francesa alzó la varita y lanzó un hechizo de color morado que impactó en el cuello de la dragona. Esta respondió con una espectacular llamarada que hizo que Fleur se escondiera tras una piedra.

- ¡Ah, no estoy seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea! -dijo Bagman entusiasmado.

Fleur salió de su escondite y comenzó a moverse de lado a lado de la cerca. La dragona seguía sus movimientos girando su largo cuello y emitiendo un ronroneo amenazador. Probó otra vez con el mismo hechizo, pero la dragona usó una de sus alas como escudo.

- ¿Qué estará intentando? -preguntó Hermione, mientras entrecerraba a causa del intenso calor que producía otra de las llamaradas de la dragona.

- No tengo ni idea. -respondieron David y Ginny a la vez, mientras observaban como Fleur danzaba entre las barreras de roca y lanzaba distintos hechizos.

David se concentró, intentando vislumbrar una posible estrategia. Fleur se limitaba a moverse entre las rocas, lanzando diferentes hechizos; pero... no parecía que hubiera un esquema definido.

- Está analizando a la dragona. -dijo Seamus en la fila de abajo.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntaron a la vez Dean y Parvati sorprendidos.

- Es verdad. -dijo Seamus.- Fijaos bien en lo que hace. Se mueve de un lado para otro de la cerca, lanzando diferentes tipos de hechizos y viendo cual es la reacción de la dragona a cada uno.

- Pero... ¿por qué? -preguntó Dean.

- Eso no lo sé. -reconoció Seamus.

David se fijo en Fleur y comprobó que Seamus tenia razón. Está probando a la dragona, viendo cuanto y como se separaba de los huevos, como se protegía de los hechizos, como contraatacaba...

- Parece que no es tan estúpida como parecía. -reconoció Hermione con algo de veneno en el tono.

- _Así no pequeña. Te estas equivocando._ -dijo Hermione en la cabeza de David.

- Hermione, no puedes juzgar un libro por su tapa. -dijo el metamorfomago. La chica hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Fleur esquivó por enésima vez una nueva llamarada de la dragona y se escondió detrás de una de las rocas más grandes. Con la mirada firme y tras haber recuperado el aliento, salió de su escondite y comenzó a lanzar, sin descanso, el mismo hechizo de color naranja. La dragona reaccionó con furia. Se adelantó varios pasos, rugiendo y exhalando fuego sin parar, mientras los hechizos rebotaban en sus duras escamas. En cuanto la dragona paró de emitir fuego por sus fauces; Fleur se agachó, calculó con precisión los próximos movimientos de la dragona y lanzó el hechizo morado con el que había empezado la prueba.

El rayo se elevó el aire como un misil y, dividiéndose en dos cuando llegó a la cima de su recorrido, cayó como un meteoro sobre los ojos de la dragona. El animal, erguido sobre sus patas traseras, dio varios pasos hacia delante, tambaleándose como si estuviera borracha y cayó con estrepito al suelo.

- ¿Lo ha matado? -preguntó una voz en la grada.

- No seas burro. -respondió otra cerca de la primera.- Es un dragón, no un corderillo.

- ¿Qué ves David? -preguntó Ginny, sabiendo que la lente del metamorfomago le permitía ver lo que pasaba con mas claridad.

- La ha dormido. -respondió David, sin dejar de mirar.

- Brillante. -reconoció Hermione.

- _Así mejor, pequeña._ -dijo complacida la Hermione dentro de David.

Fleur analizó en la distancia el cuerpo dormido de la dragona y emitió un silencioso "¡_Merde_!" que David pudo leer de sus labios. Y no era para menos. En su caída, el cuerpo de la dragona había bloqueado, casi en su totalidad, el acceso a los huevos; dejando como único resquicio, uno situado justo delante de su cabeza dormida.

Caminando intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarla, Fleur se dirigió hacia el hueco que le permitiría alcanzar el huevo dorado. De repente, mientras pasaba por delante de la cabeza de la dragona, esta roncó y una pequeña llamarada prendió la falda de la francesa. Fleur saltó hacia atrás asustada y apretó los dientes para no gritar. Rápidamente, hizo surgir agua de su varita y apagó el fuego. Una pequeña ola de comentarios surgió en el publico masculino, al darse cuenta de que el fuego había consumido bastante tela de la falda, dejando al descubierto mas muslo de lo que la francesa hubiera deseado.

- Tersos y firmes. -comentó Dean, que parecía experto en estas lides.

Un ovación tan entusiasmada como la que recibió Cedric se alzó de entre las gradas. Fleur corrió rápidamente hacia una zona más cubierta y, en pocos segundos, regresó al cercano, tan impecable como antes de empezar la primera prueba, para escuchar las puntuaciones de los jueces.

- ¡Excelente actuación la de la señorita Delacour! ¡Veamos las puntuaciones! -exclamó Ludo Bagman.

Al igual que con Cedric, Madame Máxime fue la primera en mostrar su veredicto. Un espléndido nueve surgió de su varita.

- ¡Lo esperado! -exclamó Ginny al ver la nota flotando.

El señor Crouch que, según parecía. no había cambiado el gesto desde que había empezado la primera prueba, añadió un ocho a la puntuación de Fleur. Dumbledore y Bagman imitaron al Director del Departamento de Cooperación Internacional del Ministerio de Magia y emitieron otro ocho cada uno. Y, para no decepcionar a nadie, Karkarov volvió a desmarcarse con otro patético seis.

- A ver... -dijo Hermione tras un calculo rápido.- treinta y nueve puntos.

- Entonces esta en cabeza. -apuntó Neville, diciendo sus primeras palabras desde que empezó la primera prueba.

- ¡Bien ya hemos visto las esplendidas actuaciones de dos de los campeones! ¡Ahora, pido un fuerte aplauso para el tercer campeón! ¡Representando al Instituto Durmstrang, es una de las grandes estrellas de quidditch mundial! ¡Y aquí aparece, el señor Krum! -una ovación en un tono mucho más grave que las otras, debido al entusiasmo de la grada de Durmstrang, acompañó la entrada de Viktor Krum al cercado.

Al igual que pasó con Fleur, en cuanto Krum entró en el cercado, la dragona fijó sus grandes y protuberantes ojos en él. Casi sin tiempo para que Krum se escondiera, el bola de fuego exhaló una tremenda llamarada carmesí que hizo elevarse rápidamente la temperatura del terreno.

- ¡Va a por él! -exclamo un Ravenclaw cuando vio que la dragona empezaba a avanzar hacia Krum.

- ¿Esto es normal? -pregunté Ginny a Hermione.

- Los bola de fuego son más agresivos que casi todos los dragones... ¡Mierda! -exclamó interrumpiendo su propia explicación.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Neville.

- A Harry le toca el colacuerno. -explicó Hermione, apoyando las manos en sus piernas para que no se notara su nerviosismo.- Y es el más peligroso.

De repente, David sintió como Ginny se agarraba a su brazo, temblando ligeramente y algo más pálida de lo normal.

- Ginny, estate tranquila. -dijo David intentando calmarla.- Todo saldrá bien. Además... estamos hablando de Harry, es un experto en salir indemne de los líos.

- No lo entiendes. -dijo Ginny en un susurro.

- Si lo entiendo, Ginny. -susurró el metamorfomago al oído de la pequeña de los Weasley.

- Eh, dejad los secretitos que Krum acaba de hacer algo. -les avisó Hermione. Ambos giraron la cabeza y vieron como la dragona rugía de forma intermitente y se tambaleaba.

- ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? -preguntaron los dos.

- Le ha echado a los ojos un hechizo que no conozco. -respondió Hermione, que no perdía de vista el avance del búlgaro hacia el huevo dorado.

Krum tenía que avanzar con cuidado ya que la dragona, en su tambaleo descontrolado, movía las garras y la cola de forma impredecible.

- ¡Ah... casi! Cuidado ahora... ¡Dios mío, creí que lo iba a coger! -exclamó Bagman. Krum había tocado el huevo con la punta de los dedos, pero tuvo que alejarse ya que, si no se hubiera alejado, la cola de la dragona hubiera impactado violentamente en él.

Tras protegerse detrás de una roca y, mientras analizaba hacia donde estaba el huevo, un temblor apocalíptico sacudió la tierra. La dragona había caído al suelo, destrozando varios de los huevos reales en el proceso.

¡Es la oportunidad que esperaba el señor Krum! -comentó Bagman.

Como era de esperar, Krum se abalanzó sobre el huevo de oro y, esquivando un latigazo y un par de pequeñas llamaradas, lo agarró firmemente, como con la snitch de la final del Mundial.

- ¡La verdad es que está mostrando valor y, sí señores, acaba de coger el huevo!

La grada rugió aún más fuerte que la dragona y otra sonorísima ovación llenó el cielo de Hogwarts.

- ¡Estupenda actuación del señor Krum! ¡Ya tenemos tres campeones con sus respectivos huevos de oro! ¡Veamos la puntuación de los jueces!

Madame Máxime alzó su varita y proyectó un dorado siete como primera puntuación.

- Le van a penalizar mucho la rotura de los huevos. -apuntó Hermione.- Se suponía que no podía provocar daños.

Otro siete del señor Crouch confirmó las sospechas de Hermione. Dumbledore y Bagman fueron menos estrictos con el detalle de los huevos y añadieron un par de ochos al marcador de Krum.

- Me parece que han puntuado mas el valor que le ha echado. -supusó Seamus.

- Los tiene bien puestos. -afirmó Dean, aún asombrado de la actuación del búlgaro. David sonrió al escuchar la frase de Dean. Demostraba los orígenes muggles del chico. El metamorfomago no creía que muchos _sangre pura_ la usaran.

- ¡Le ha puesto un diez! -exclamó Seamus indignadísimo al ver ondear el diez de Karkarov en el aire.

- ¡Pero será...! ¡La madre que...! -David emitía al aire toda una retahíla de insultos variados que sorprendió y divirtió a Ginny a partes iguales.

- Eh Hermione... creo que en insultos, David sabe mas que tú. -le dijo a Hermione. Esta se alzó de hombros con la cara enrojecida por el enfado.

El cabreo del publico era más que evidente, aunque Karkarov no parecía muy avergonzado por su mas que notable parcialidad.

- ¡Vale, tranquilidad! -dijo Bagman intentando calmar a las masas que seguían pitando y abucheando.- ¡Por favor, guarden sus fuerzas para recibir como se merece al cuarto campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos! ¡Nuestro paladín más joven, el señor Harry Potter!

Y Harry apareció por la entrada de los campeones del cercado. En ese momento, David notó dos cosas. Primero, el nerviosismo de Harry y, segundo, que empezaba a faltarle riego sanguíneo en el brazo derecho, debido a lo fuerte que se había sujetado Ginny.

- Ginny... afloja un poco, por favor. -dijo mientras movía los dedos de la mano. La chica soltó ligeramente su presa.

- ¡_Accio Saeta de Fuego_! -se oyó gritar a Harry.

- ¿La escoba? ¿Para qué quiere su escoba? -se preguntaban muchos en la grada.

Y entonces se la oyó atravesando el aire tras Harry. Este se volvió y vio la Saeta de Fuego volar hacia allí por el borde del bosque, descender hasta el cercado y detenerse en el aire, a su lado, esperando que la montara. Sin detenerse un segundo, montó sobre la misma y alzó el vuelo, provocando que cientos de cuellos se levantaran hacia el cielo.

David hizo que su lente mágica, le mostrara el rostro de Harry y, para su sorpresa, estaba sonriendo.

- ¡Está sonriendo! -exclamó el metamorfomago.

Harry descendió en picado. El colacuerno lo seguía con la cabeza. Sabía lo que el dragón iba a hacer, y justo a tiempo frenó su descenso y se elevó en el aire. Llegó un chorro de fuego justo al lugar en que se habría encontrado si no hubiera dado un viraje en el último instante...

- ¡Joder! -exclamó toda la grada de Gryffindor, sin que nadie pudiera decir nada mas.

- ¡Cielo santo, vaya manera de volar! -vociferó Bagman, entre los gritos de la multitud.- ¿Ha visto eso, señor Krum? -David miró hacia Krum que, como todos, seguía sin perderse detalle y con los ojos brillantes de respeto, el desarrollo de la prueba.

Harry se elevó en círculos. El colacuerno seguía siempre su recorrido, girando la cabeza sobre su largo cuello. Se lanzó hacia abajo justo cuando el dragón abría la boca, pero esta vez tuvo menos suerte. Esquivó las llamas, pero la cola de la bestia se alzó hacia él y, al virar a la izquierda, uno de los largos pinchos le raspó el hombro. La túnica quedó desgarrada.

- ¡Eso debe de doler! -exclamó Ginny con las manos blancas de la tensión y apretando mas el brazo del metamorfomago.

- ¿Pero qué está haciendo? -se oyó preguntar a un Hufflepuff unos asientos mas arriba.

- ¡Es quidditch! -exclamó Katie Bell.- Está jugando al quidditch con el dragón. Las llamaradas son como bludgers y el huevo de oro es su snitch.

- ¡Es cierto! -exclamó Angelina Johnson.- Ese último movimiento es un clásico de los buscadores cuando tienen que esquivar una bludger con poco tiempo. Sacrifican estabilidad a cambio de la máxima agilidad y velocidad de reacción sobre la escoba.

El dragón no parecía dispuesto a moverse del sitio: tenía demasiado afán por proteger los huevos. Aunque retorcía la cabeza y plegaba y desplegaba las alas sin apartar de Harry sus terribles ojos amarillos, era evidente que temía apartarse demasiado de sus crías.

- Así no va conseguir nada. -se escuchó decir a alguien.

- Es cierto. -dijo Ginny.- Tiene que provocar al dragón para que se aleje de los huevos.

- ¿Estás de broma? -preguntó Hermione que se apretaba la cara con las manos.

Pero no era una broma. Harry empezó a volar, primero por un lado, luego por el otro, no demasiado cerca para evitar que echara fuego por la boca, pero arriesgándose todo lo necesario para asegurarse de que la bestia no le quitaba los ojos de encima. La cabeza del dragón se balanceaba a un lado y a otro, mirándolo por aquellas pupilas verticales, enseñándole los colmillos...

Remontó un poco el vuelo. La cabeza del dragón se elevó con él, alargando el cuello al máximo y sin dejar de balancearse como una serpiente ante el encantador.

Harry se elevó un par de metros más, y el dragón soltó un bramido de exasperación. Harry era como una mosca para él, una mosca que ansiaba aplastar. Volvió a azotar con la cola, pero Harry estaba demasiado alto para alcanzarlo. Abriendo las fauces, echó una bocanada de fuego... que él consiguió esquivar. La enorme bestia se alzó al fin sobre las patas traseras y extendió las correosas alas

negras, tan anchas como las de una avioneta, y Harry se lanzó en picado. Antes de que el dragón comprendiera lo que Harry estaba haciendo ni dónde se había metido, éste iba hacia el suelo a toda velocidad, hacia los huevos por fin desprotegidos. Soltó las manos de la Saeta de Fuego... y cogió el huevo de oro.

Y escapó acelerando al máximo, remontando sobre las gradas, con el pesado huevo seguro bajo su brazo ileso.

- ¡Lo ha conseguido! -exclamaron todos al unísono, levantándose, abrazándose, aplaudiendo y pitando.

- ¡Miren eso! -gritó Bagman.- ¡Mírenlo! ¡Nuestro paladín más joven ha sido el más rápido en coger el huevo! ¡Bueno, esto aumenta las posibilidades de nuestro amigo Potter!

- ¡Vamos tenemos que verlo! -dijo Ron, arrastrando a Hermione de su mano. David salió tras ellos, dejando a Ginny en la grada, comentando con el resto de Gryffindor la espectacular actuación de Harry. Los alcanzó rápidamente, situándose a la izquierda de Hermione, mientras que Ron ocupaba el lado derecho de la chica.

- Oye David, -dijo Ron parándose.- quería pedirte disculpas por como me he comportado estos días. -David se quedó mirando al menor de los varones Weasley y le sonrió afablemente.

- No hay nada que perdonar, Ron. -dijo David acercándose a él.- Pero yo también quería pedirte perdón por lo que ocurrió en el dormitorio. Mi comportamiento fue excesivo, no tenía que haberte petrificado.

- Pero si fue en defensa propia. -replicó Ron.- Yo iba a por ti.

- Lo sé pero eres mi amigo, tenía que haber intentado razonar contigo y no hechizarte a la primera de cambio. ¿Me perdonas?

- Eh David, hazme caso. La culpa fue mía. -reconoció Ron.- Está olvidado. -los dos magos se fundieron en un abrazo y se pusieron a comentar la primera prueba como si nunca hubieran estado enfadados.

Entraron a toda prisa a la carpa donde se había instalado la enfermería.

- _David, quédate fuera. -_le pidió Hermione en su cabeza.- _Esto lo tienen que resolver los tres. _-El metamorfomago hizo como que se tenía que atar los cordones para quedarse rezagado.

- ¡Sois tan tontos los dos! - se escuchó gritar a Hermione. David vio como salía corriendo de la tienda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Cómo se pone! -comentó Ron, negando con la cabeza.- Vamos, Harry, están a punto de darte la puntuación.

- Esta Hermione, menuda exagerada, ¿eh Ron? -dijo David sorprendiéndolos a los dos por detrás.

- ¡David! -exclamó Harry al ver la cara sonriente del metamorfomago.

- Si, ese es mi nombre. No me lo gastes. -bromeó el chico mientras caminaba junto a ellos hacia el cercado.- Como siempre, tienes que enfrentarte a lo mas complicado. ¡Venga! ¡El dragón más grande y más feo!

- Has sido el mejor, ni punto de comparación. -interrumpió Ron.- Cedric hizo una cosa bastante rara: transformó una roca en un perro labrador, para que el dragón atacara al perro y se olvidara de él. La transformación estuvo bastante bien, y al final funcionó, porque consiguió coger el huevo, pero también se llevó una buena quemadura porque el dragón cambió de opinión de repente y decidió que le interesaba más Diggory que el labrador. Escapó por los pelos. Y Fleur intentó un tipo de encantamiento... Creo que quería ponerlo en trance, o algo así. El caso es que funcionó, se quedó como dormido, pero de repente roncó y echó un buen chorro de fuego. Se le prendió la falda. La apagó echando agua por la varita.

- Lo que nos permitió ver algo interesante. -añadió David guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

- ¿Tu también te fijaste? -preguntó Ron.

- Por favor Ron, vas a hacer que me ofenda. -bromeó el metamorfomago.- Luego te cuento, Harry. -dijo al ver la cara de desconcierto de este.

- Bueno, ¿por dónde iba? -preguntó Ron, que había perdido el hilo de la explicación.

- Te falta Krum. -apuntó David.

- Eso. Y en cuanto a Krum... no lo vas a creer, pero no se le ocurrió la posibilidad de volar. Sin embargo, creo que después de ti es el que mejor lo ha hecho. Utilizó algún tipo de embrujo que le lanzó a los ojos. El problema fue que el dragón empezó a tambalearse y aplastó la mitad de los huevos de verdad. Le han quitado puntos por eso, porque se suponía que no tenía que causar ningún daño.

Ron tomó aire al llegar con Harry hasta el cercado. Retirado el colacuerno, Harry fue capaz de ver, por primera vez, dónde estaban sentados los jueces: justo al otro extremo, en elevados asientos forrados de color oro.

- Cada uno da una puntuación sobre diez. -le explicó Ron.

Entornando los ojos, Harry vio a Madame Máxime, la primera del tribunal, levantar la varita, de la que salió lo que parecía una larga cinta de plata que se retorcía formando un ocho.

- ¡No está mal! -dijo Ron mientras la multitud aplaudía.- Supongo que te ha bajado algo por lo del hombro...

A continuación le tocó al señor Crouch, que proyectó en el aire un nueve.

- ¡Qué bien! -gritó Ron, dándole a Harry un golpecito en la espalda. Luego le tocaba a Dumbledore. También él proyectó un nueve, y la multitud vitoreó más fuerte que antes. Ludo Bagman: un diez.

- ¿Un diez? -preguntó Harry extrañado.- ¿Y la herida? ¿Por qué me pone un diez?

- ¡No te quejes, Harry! -exclamó Ron emocionado.

- ¡Calla, que pareces tonto! -añadió David burlón.

Y entonces Karkarov levantó la varita. Se detuvo un momento, y luego proyectó en el aire otro número: un cuatro.

- ¿Qué? -chilló Ron furioso.- ¿Un cuatro? ¡Cerdo partidista y piojoso, a Krum le diste un diez!

- ¿¡Cómo que un cuatro!? -gritó David aun mas alto.- ¡Tramposo! ¡Qué lo quemen vivo! ¡Qué le partan las piernas! –el metamorfomago se giró hacia Ron.- ¡Eh Ron! ¡Llama a tus hermanos! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo con este tipo!

- ¡Eso! ¡Eso! -dijo Ron afirmando con la cabeza.- ¡Será cretino! ¡Mira, si es Charlie! ¡Charlie!

- ¡Estáis empatados en el primer puesto, Harry! ¡Krum y tú! -le dijo Charlie Weasley, precipitándose a su encuentro.- Me voy corriendo. Tengo que llegar para enviarle una lechuza a mamá; le prometí que le contaría lo que había sucedido. ¡Pero es que ha sido increíble! Ah, sí... me ordenaron que te dijera que tienes que esperar unos minutos. Bagman os quiere decir algo en la tienda de los campeones.

- ¡Te esperamos aquí! -dijeron Ron y David a Harry.

- ¡Eh, pequeño cambiante! -se oyó una voz a su espalda.

- Son Fred y George. -dijo Ron, al darse la vuelta.- David tenemos que decirles eso.

- ¿Qué tienes que decirnos, pequeño Ronnie? -preguntó Fred.

- Hay que hacer algo con Karkarov. -replicó Ron.- ¿Habéis visto que puntuaciones?

- Toma David, tus ganancias. -dijo George entregándole nueve galeones al metamorfomago.

- ¿Y eso? -preguntó Ron al ver el intercambio de dinero.

- Aposté por Harry. -explicó David guardándose los galeones en el bolsillo.

- Y se pagaba 9 a 1. -dijo George con cierto fastidio.- Aquí el amigo, se ha llevado una buena parte de nuestras ganancias.

- Os invitaré a algo en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade. -prometió David.

- Por cierto, tenemos que preparar un fiesta sorpresa digna de tan magno éxito. -dijo George en una mas que decente imitación del tono pomposo de Percy.- Así que venga, te necesitamos para saquear las cocinas del colegio.

- Ron, díselo a Harry, ¿vale? -pidió el metamorfomago.

- Sin problemas. -respondió Ron.

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. Bueno, volvemos por aquí con otro capitulo. La verdad es que temía a este capitulo mucho. Intentar describir adecuadamente como lo hicieron Cedric, Fleur y Krum en la primera prueba es un reto dificil. Estoy bastante contento con el resultado, pero el juicio final es el vuestro. Respecto a las puntuaciones que reciben cada uno, excepto los 39 puntos que le doy a Fleur el resto son los reales que se pueden sacar del libro. Le he dado un punto mas a Fleur que a Cedric porque me parece menos grave que se le queme la falda a Fleur que la cara a Cedric. Y ahora agradecimientos.

- A **Kristy SR** por sus reviews del cuarto año.

- A **Miss Lefroy** por sus reviews del primer año.

Espero que os guste el capitulo. **Un bratzo, xotug**.


	10. Antes del baile

**Capitulo 10. Antes del baile.**

- Bailar... brrrrrr... -dijo Seamus en un escalofrío tras salir de la clase de Transformaciones donde habían sido todos informados acerca del Baile de Navidad.

- Al menos, tu no estas obligado a ello. -replicó Harry con un gesto de condena absoluta en su cara.- Yo, como campeón, tengo que conseguir pareja y, encima, abrir el baile

- ¿Tú qué opinas de esto David? -preguntó Ron al metamorfomago. No obtuvo respuesta.- ¿David? ¡¿David?! -exclamó chasqueando los dedos delante de sus narices.

- Que me da igual el baile. -respondió con una fingida indiferencia.- No me gusta bailar y no se me da bien. Paso de hacer el ridículo.

- Al menos, habrá buena comida. -se resignó Dean que parecía recibir las mismas malas vibraciones que David.

- Lo peor no va a ser eso. -añadió Seamus.- Lo peor del baile son ellas. -dijo señalando a un grupo de chicas que se acercaban por el pasillo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Dean temeroso.

- Lo digo porque ninguno sabéis lo que significa un baile o cualquier otro evento publico para las chicas. Yo lo he vivido, lo he visto con mis propios ojos. -relató Seamus en tono apocalíptico.- Ellas cambian, se transforman... su mundo queda reducido al baile. Hasta que llegue el baile, serán máquinas de análisis y comparación sin piedad. Nos compararán entre nosotros, buscando la mejor presa de la que presumir, el mejor trozo de carne que arrastrar por la pista de baile. Pero ese no es el objetivo final. Su objetivo final es sobresalir por encima del resto de chicas y, para ello, nosotros sólo somos una herramienta más.

- Exagerado. -replicó Ron, haciéndose el duro.

- De eso nada, querido Ronald. -dijo Seamus en tono compasivo.- Cuando empieces a darte cuenta de las risas de las chicas, cuando te des cuenta de que te están analizando, cuando atines el oído y no oigas otra cosa que el baile saliendo de sus bocas… recordarás mis palabras y comprenderás... que son la verdad. Recordadlo todos: "_No tendrán piedad con nosotros_."

Un silencio sepulcral fue lo que cayó inmediatamente después de las palabras de Seamus. Todos los chicos, menos David que tenía su cabeza en otro mundo, reflejaban la misma sensación de terror.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer, Seamus? -preguntó Dean, aún pálido de la impresión.

- Algunos suertudos como Krum o Diggory se elevarán sobre esta oscura ciénaga y no tendrán ningún problema. Al contrario, serán como dioses para ellas y podrán elegir a quien ellos prefieran para el baile.

- ¿Y eso por? -preguntó Harry.

- Porque son las piezas más codiciadas para cualquiera de las chicas. Guapos, campeones del colegio. La chica que consiga a uno de ellos tendrá un arma muy poderosa para su guerra de destacar por encima de las demás. El resto... -dijo apagando su voz en un claro signo de rendición.

- ¿El resto qué? -preguntó Ron.

- El resto, querido Ron... -dijo pasando un brazo por su hombro en un gesto de apoyo mutuo.- Sobrevivir. Es nuestro único objetivo. Salir más o menos indemnes de esta locura. Nada más.

Todos los chicos de Gryffindor se acordaron de las palabras de Seamus más de una vez. Nadie había visto nunca que se apuntara tanta gente para pasar las Navidades en Hogwarts. Aquel año, en cambio, daba la impresión de que todos los alumnos de cuarto para arriba se iban a quedar, y todos parecían también obsesionados con el baile que se acercaba, sobre todo las chicas. Chicas que reían y cuchicheaban por los corredores del castillo, chicas que estallaban en risas cuando los chicos pasaban por su lado, chicas emocionadas que cambiaban impresiones sobre lo que llevarían la noche de Navidad...

- ¡Seamus tenía razón! -exclamó Ron a Harry y a David en cuanto llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor.

- Prefiero enfrentarme de nuevo al colacuerno que pasar por esto. -admitió Harry.- ¿Y tú, David? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Nada. -respondió el metamorfomago someramente, antes de dirigirse a la habitación de los chicos.

Harry y Ron se quedaron mirándose entre sí, desconcertados. No entendían como, el normalmente alegre y despreocupado metamorfomago, estaba tan alicaído.

- ¿Tu sabes lo qué le pasa a David? -preguntó Ron a Hermione cuando se sentaron junto a ella en la mesa de la sala común. Hermione levantó la vista y vio los rostros expectantes de ambos chicos.

- ¿Es qué no os dais cuenta de nada? -preguntó Ginny, acercándose a ellos.

- ¿De qué nos tendríamos que dar cuenta? -preguntó Ron.

- El baile... las parejas... -sugirió Ginny para que pensaran. Harry y Ron se miraron sin saber que decir y levantaron los hombros.

- ¡Por Merlín, qué burros sois! -exclamó Hermione exasperada.

- ¡David está enamorado de Jess, pero no puede ir al baile con ella como hubiera deseado y ver toda la parafernalia de búsqueda de parejas le hace mucho daño! -estalló Ginny bufando y levantándose de la mesa.

- Bien hecho Eve. -dijo David cuando la chica terminó su ultima ronda con los muñecos de entrenamiento.

- Gracias _sensei_. -respondió esta con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

David sonrió al escuchar como le denominaba últimamente Eve. Era lo único que conseguía sacarle una sonrisa en estos días. Según se iban acercando los días y la ominosa presencia del Baile de Navidad se hacía cada vez más presente, David sentía como la helada estaca que le clavó Jessica iba agravando la herida que había provocado en su corazón. Si por el fuera ni bajaría al banquete, pero sospechaba que no habría forma humana de librarse de él. En cuanto empezara el baile, se escabulliría de allí sin hacer ruido y subiría a la torre para dormir y olvidar.

- ¿Qué más podemos hacer? -le preguntó Eve sacándole de sus pensamientos. David se la quedó mirando, desconcertado por unos segundos, antes de volver a concentrarse en las clases.

- Eve, has terminado el primer nivel y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. -la chica se sonrojó levemente.- Por si no lo sabías, no voy a enseñarte ningún hechizo.

- ¿Por qué? -interrumpió la chica.

- En realidad, si podría. -reconoció el metamorfomago.- Pero prefiero enseñarte otra cosa más importante.

- ¿El qué? -preguntó Eve interesada.

- A pensar. -respondió David con gesto serio, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que les había proporcionado la Sala de los Menesteres. Eve sentó en el que estaba enfrente en actitud de espera.

- Uno de los grandes problemas de los magos -comenzó diciendo David tras unos segundos de silencio.- es la creencia de que la pura magia, el poder puro es suficiente para solucionar todas las situaciones.

- ¿Y no es así? -interrumpió Eve sorprendida de las palabras del metamorfomago.

- Es indudable que en muchos de los casos es más que suficiente. -concedió David con una sonrisa.- Pero hay un momento en el que el poder puro puede que no sea suficiente por diferentes causas. Cansancio, que no tengas la varita por cualquier motivo, que el rival o situación a afrontar sea más fuerte que tus poderes...

- Entiendo... -susurró Eve, concentrándose aun más en lo que le decía el metamorfomago.

- Para estos casos es importante pensar, ser creativo, buscar formas de resolver las situaciones que no sea el clásico "_ataque por fuerza bruta_". -continuó explicando el metamorfomago.- En esto, querida Eve, tienes una ventaja.

- ¿Qué ventaja? -preguntó Eve sin saber a qué se podía referir el metamorfomago.

- Que eres una Lestrange. -contestó David.- Y, aún sabiendo todos los hechos horribles perpetrados por tu padre, tu tío y su esposa, hay que reconocer que tanto Rodolphus como Rabastan son hombres de vívida y lúcida inteligencia y demostrada capacidad de adaptación y supervivencia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Eve mosqueada.

- Que lo llevas en la sangre. -respondió David.- Al igual que los Weasley llevan el quidditch o los Malfoy ese punto de arrogancia, tu familia lo tiene en imaginación y adaptación.

- Y en locura. -replicó amargamente la chica.

- Permíteme que te diga que estoy seguro que la influencia de tu madre ha hecho que, en tu caso, eso se mantenga bien encerrado. -dijo David para animarla. Eve esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Y cómo se aprende a pensar? -preguntó una Eve más animada.

- Lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente. -dijo David.- Yo te propondré una situación y tu me tendrás que decir como la solucionarías. -la chica se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza y quedó a la espera del reto.- Vale, esta es la situación. Estás en el Callejón Diagon luchando contra un mortífago y estás muy cansada. Tanto que sólo te queda energía para mover objetos con tu varita. ¿Cómo te desharías del mortífago?

- Entendido. -afirmó Eve.

David se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la Sala de los Menesteres. Quería regresar a la torre de Gryffindor para darse una ducha antes de bajar a cenar.

- Hola David. -se escuchó decir a alguien en la sala común cuando el metamorfomago bajaba por las escaleras que daban acceso al dormitorio de los chicos. Este se giró hacia donde provenía la voz y vio a Ginny sentada en un sillón.

- Hola Ginny. -respondió David, algo sorprendido por la presencia de la chica.

Ginny se levantó del sillón y se acercó al metamorfomago silenciosamente.

- David, ¿puedo hablar contigo? -preguntó con gesto serio.

- Claro. -respondió el chico, incapaz de comprender a que venía todo esto. Los dos se sentaron en los mullidos sillones frente a la chimenea encendida.

- Me da que no vas a ir al baile de Navidad, ¿verdad David? - el metamorfomago miró a la pelirroja, sorprendido de lo directo de la pregunta.

- Ya sabes que no y sabes el porqué. -respondió intentando que la conversación fuera lo más breve posible.

- Si, lo sé. -admitió Ginny.- Habría que ser idiota para no saberlo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Que no me parece justo que porqué Jess esté ciega, tu te tengas que perder una fiesta. -respondió Ginny.

- Ginny, tu no...

- Yo no... ¿qué David? -preguntó Ginny con una mirada que intimidaba.- Sé perfectamente por lo que estás pasando, sé por lo que sufres.

- No es lo mismo. -se defendió el metamorfomago.

- Eso es cierto. -reconoció.- Pero lo que me ocurre a mí, es lo mas parecido.

- De acuerdo. -dijo David dándola la razón para que le dejara en paz.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Que vengas al baile conmigo. -dijo Ginny con voz firme. David levantó la vista y vio la firmeza y la seguridad que emanaba el rostro de la pelirroja.

"_No me gustaría ser el enemigo de ese rostro_" -pensó sin poder evitar un escalofrío.

- Ginny, agradezco tu interés pero no me apetece ir al baile. Bajaré al banquete y luego volveré a la torre a dormir.

- David, lo de antes no era una pregunta; era una orden. -dijo Ginny esbozando una media sonrisa.

- Pero.. ¿por qué? -preguntó el metamorfomago impactado.

- Porque no quiero verte sufrir. -reconoció Ginny.- Eres mi amigo y me duele ver como la tristeza no te deja disfrutar de las cosas buenas de la vida. Por eso, vas a ser mi pareja en el baile... ¡y no aceptaré un no por respuesta! Te dejo que lo pienses. -dijo levantándose del sillón y abandonando la sala común.

¿Ir con Ginny al baile? Es indudable que era complicado encontrar una pareja más guapa que la pequeña de los Weasley. Los comentarios entre los chicos de todas las casa, incluyendo muchos Slytherin, eran unánimes en ese aspecto. Pero... ¿cómo se lo tomaría Jess?

- _¡¿Jess?! ¡¿Ahora te preocupas por Jess?! ¡¿Tengo que recordarte el daño que te ha hecho?!_ -gritó Hermione en su cabeza, como si estuviera poseída.- _¡Eres un idiota, David!_

Hermione tenía razón. Jess no se merecía tantas preocupaciones. ¡Decidido! Iría con Ginny al baile y me lo pasaría bien. ¡Qué leches! ¡No sólo me lo pasaría bien! Ya que Ginny se había preocupado por mí, intentaría darle la mejor noche de su vida. ¡Nada de preocupaciones! ¡Nada de depresiones! ¡Hasta bailaría si la cosa iba bien!

**Comentarios**.

Hola a todos. Se que he tardado mucho en subir el nuevo capitulo y pido perdón, pero no me venían ni la inspiración ni las ganas de escribir; cosa que podéis comprobar por lo corto del capitulo. Estad tranquilos que el siguiente capitulo ya esta escrito... bueno lleva escrito desde hace mucho tiempo y si, ya llega el baile. Dejare unos días para que leáis este y podáis contarme lo que queráis sobre el y subiré el siguiente. Agradecer a todos aquellos que han soportado con estoicidad la espera. Sois grandes. Y ahora un buen porrón de agradecimientos que he acumulado durante este largo tiempo de ausencia. Allá vamos.

- A **Miss** **Lefroy** por sus cuatro reviews en el primer año de **"La sombra de Harry. Año 1"** y otro en **"Topos y abejas".**

- A **Lunia** **Black** por su review y por poner en favoritos **"Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad."**

- A **Lyra999** por sus reviews en **"Magia involuntaria merodeadora"** y **"Nuevas ilusiones"**.

- A **jessyriddle** por su review en **"Topos y abejas."**

- A **Cris** **Snape** por su review en "**Topos y abejas".**

- A **Da** **Yggdrasil** por su review en "**Topos y abejas".**

- A **edwinguerrawe** por su review en** "Topos y abejas".**

- A **Ringo** **Starr's** **Girlfriend** por su review en **"Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad."**

- A **lance215** por poner en favoritos este año de **"La sombra de Harry."**

- A **mts13dh** por seguirme, por ponerme en favoritos y por seguir y poner en favoritos los cuatro años de **"La sombra de Harry".** Aunque no entiendo el seguimiento a los tres primeros años cuando estos ya están acabados. :)


	11. El baile de Navidad

**Capítulo 11 . El baile de Navidad.**

David se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Ginny bajando por las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas. El estar perdidamente enamorado de Jess, no le impedía admirar la belleza que se acercaba a él con una sonrisa divertida, al ver la cara que tenía el chico.

Llevaba un vestido de color oro con escote _palabra de honor_ y unos zapatos azul claro con poco tacón. David no sabía si se había maquillado; pero, si usaba algo, le quedaba muy natural y apenas se notaba. Su pelo rojo estaba suelto y completamente liso.

David llevaba un traje de color negro con camisa azul, sin corbata ni pajarita, y con la capa de gala color azul lapislázuli. Había tenido un gran debate con Hermione sobre eso.

- ¡Tienes que llevar corbata o pajarita! –exclamó la morena indignada al escuchar como el metamorfomago se negaba rotundamente a ponérselas.

- Lo siento Hermione. En esto soy inflexible. ¡No me voy a poner nada de eso! ¡Las aborrezco tanto o más que a Malfoy y Snape juntos! –Hermione intentó insistir de nuevo. - ¡He dicho no y es mi última palabra! –finiquitó David bajando del dormitorio de los chicos para esperar a Ginny.

El flashback del chico acabó cuando Ginny llegó a su lado. David la saludó besándola la mano.

- Bien, ¿qué te parece?. –preguntó Ginny dando una vuelta completa enfrente del chico.

- Impresionante. Estas arrebatadora. –dijo tragando saliva de la impresión.

- Eres muy amable. – dijo Ginny ligeramente turbada.

David le ofreció el brazo y ella lo cogió delicada pero firmemente. Bajaron al Gran Comedor, sorprendidos de lo que cambiaban los compañeros cuando no llevaban la habitual túnica del colegio. Las chicas parecían que habían competido unas con otras, lo que había dado lugar a que todas estuvieran mucho más guapas e impactantes de lo que era habitual. En cambio, el sentimiento predominante en los chicos era el de incomodidad; ninguno se sentía totalmente ellos mismos con tan elegantes atuendos. Muchos tenían peleas, casi tan crudas y salvajes como las de los campeones frente a los dragones, con sus corbatas y pajaritas. La magia tampoco resolvía el problema del todo, ya que tenías que tener también una cierta gracia con el movimiento de varita para que el nudo saliera bien.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor, cuya decoración era la más increíble que se había visto nunca. En cada esquina se situaban columnas de hielo que no se derretían. Estas reflejaban la luz de las antorchas como si estuvieran hechas de diamante y la proyectaban impidiendo que hubiera alguna zona de sombra. Las mesas de las casas formaban un semicírculo que cerraba la mesa de los profesores. Cada mesa estaba pintada con los colores de la casa a la que representaba y había grabados varios escudos. En los extremos, se encontraban los escudos de la casa correspondiente; en el centro de la mesa y más grande, se situaba el escudo de Hogwarts con el león, el águila, el tejón y la serpiente rodeando una enorme H; finalmente, a la izquierda del escudo de Hogwarts se encontraba el de Beauxbatons y la derecha el de Durmstrang. La mesa de los profesores y el jurado era totalmente negra como muestra de neutralidad. Encima de cada mesa, las copas y los platos de oro brillaban como el fuego y podían ser usados perfectamente como espejos. A la izquierda y a la derecha de la entrada, se alzaban dos grandes recipientes ovalados, llenos de cervezas de mantequilla enterradas en el mismo tipo de hielo que no se derretía de las columnas. Habían recubierto los muros del Gran Comedor de escarcha con destellos de plata, y cientos de guirnaldas de muérdago y hiedra cruzaban el techo negro lleno de estrellas.

David y Ginny se acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, aunque no había obligación para los alumnos a sentarse en la mesa de su casa.

- ¡Guau! –exclamó Seamus cuando vio llegar a la pareja.

- Espero que esa exclamación sea por Ginny, porque si no voy a empezar a preocuparme. –bromeó David dándole un golpe en la espalda.

- Por supuesto que es para Ginny. –afirmó.

- Tu tampoco deberías quejarte. –dijo Ginny señalando a Katie Bell que se acercaba con un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

- La verdad es que no. –confesó Seamus mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Katie, agradeciéndole la bebida. Vestía con un vestido negro, que destacaba su pálida piel, de cuello alto con una pequeña abertura a la altura del pecho que insinuaba más que enseñaba. Llevaba el pelo negro recogido en un moño.

- ¡Eh, pequeño cambiante! –exclamaron un par de voces a la espalda de todos. David se dio la vuelta para encarar a George y Fred Weasley que se acercaban del brazo de sus parejas, Alicia Spinnet y Angelina Johnson. La primera llevaba un vestido blanco roto con escote en V; mientras que Angelina llevaba un vestido rojo sangre con escote de tipo corazón. – ¡Espero que tu conducta con nuestra hermana sea intachable!.

- ¡_Orchideous_! –dijo David haciendo aparecer un ramo de orquídeas rojas, amarillas y azules que ofreció a todas las mujeres presentes.

- ¡Ese es el camino! –exclamó complacido George mientras veía como las chicas agradecían el detalle.

- ¡_Accio cervezas de mantequilla_! –exclamó Fred. Dos bebidas volaron hasta David y Ginny que bebieron un pequeño trago.

- ¿Qué tal estas Neville? –preguntó Seamus haciendo hueco para incluir a él y a Luna en el círculo. La Ravenclaw iba con un vestido verde y rojo y su collar de corchos al cuello. David se sonrió al verla, siempre tan particular, siempre tan propia.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados en sus sitios, se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor de par en par y entraron los cuatro campeones con sus parejas. Fleur Delacour y Roger Davies abrían la comitiva, seguidos por Cedric Diggory y Cho Chang; los terceros eran Viktor Krum y… ¡Hermione!; cerraban la fila Harry y Parvati. Todos los hombres iban con traje negro diferenciándose en la camisa y en la capa de gala.

- ¡Krum es la pareja de Hermione! –dijo David a Ginny.- ¿Tu lo sabías?.

- Si, me lo dijo hace unos días, pero me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie. –contestó Ginny sin dejar de mirar como las parejas se iban sentando en sus respectivos sitios.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor provocando diferentes tipos de suspiros en el sector femenino. Muchos eran de frustración y envidia hacia Hermione y el resto de admiración por tener a Krum tan cerca. Harry se sentó al lado de Ron, los dos entre las gemelas Patil. Cedric y Cho se sentaron en la mesa de Hufflelpuff mientras que Roger y Fleur se situaron en la mesa de las águilas.

- Tengo un hambre de muerte. –exclamó Ron casi salivando.

- Emperador. –dijo David leyendo el menú. El emperador apareció en el plato y el metamorfomago no tardo en atacar el pescado con el tenedor en ristre.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó Ron con ansia.

- Ron, en serio, eres más lento de lo que pensaba. –exclamó Ginny mientras meditaba sobre que elegir de lo que salía en el menú. – Lee el menú y pídelo en voz alta.

Harry echó una mirada al Gran Comedor. Hagrid se hallaba sentado a una de las otras mesas de profesores. Había vuelto a ponerse el horrible traje peludo de color marrón y miraba a la mesa en que Harry se encontraba. Harry lo vio saludar con la mano, y que Madame Máxime, con sus cuentas de ópalo que brillaban a la luz de las velas, le devolvía el saludo. Hermione le enseñaba a Krum a pronunciar bien su nombre. Él seguía diciendo "Ez-miope".

- Her... mi... o... ne —decía ella, despacio y claro.

- Herr... mio... ne. –

- Se acerca bastante. -aprobó ella, mirando a Harry y sonriendo.

Cuando se acabó la cena, Dumbledore se levantó y pidió a los alumnos que hicieran lo mismo. Entonces, a un movimiento suyo de varita, las mesas se retiraron y alinearon a los lados, dejando el suelo despejado, y luego hizo aparecer por encantamiento un tablado. Sobre él aparecieron una batería, varias guitarras, un laúd, un violonchelo y algunas gaitas. Las Brujas de Macbeth subieron al escenario entre aplausos entusiastas. Eran todas melenudas, e iban vestidas muy modernas, con túnicas negras llenas de desgarrones y aberturas. Cogieron sus instrumentos, y Harry, que las miraba con tanto interés que no advertía lo que se avecinaba, se dio cuenta de repente que los que los campeones y sus parejas estaban de pie.

- ¡Vamos! - le susurró Parvati- ¡Se supone que tenemos que bailar!

Al levantarse, Harry se tropezó. Las Brujas de Macbeth empezaron a tocar una melodía lenta, triste. Harry fue hasta la parte más iluminada del salón, evitando cuidadosamente mirar a nadie (aunque vio a Seamus y Dean, que lo saludaban con una risita), y, al momento siguiente, Parvati le agarró las manos, le colocó una en su cintura y le agarró la otra fuertemente. David se levantó del sitio cuando pudo parar de reírse del pobre Harry que parecía un cerdo llevado al matadero de la mano de Parvati.

- Señorita Weasley, ¿me concede este baile? –preguntó a Ginny ofreciéndole su mano. Esta mandó callar a todos aquellos que habían empezado a silbar y aceptó la mano del metamorfomago saliendo a la pista de baile.

David tenía miedo de bailar, pero no era para tanto; por lo menos tenía la suficiente coordinación para no pisar a Ginny. Al final, el tema de girar por la pista podía hasta tener su gracia. No se iba a convertir en su pasatiempo favorito, pero al menos se defendía.

Mientras giraba agarrado a Ginny, observaba a los demás. Luna y Neville giraban a intervalos inconstantes debido a los torpes pasos de Neville y a los continuos cambios de ritmo de Luna. Los gemelos Weasley habían contagiado su ritmo frenético a Angelina y Alicia y giraban a toda velocidad ocupando una buena porción de la pista de baile. Si los unías a Hagrid y Madame Máxime, el resultado era que casi un cuarto de la pista de baile estaba ocupada solo por las tres parejas.

Una pareja se acercaba a Ginny y David bailando; el metamorfomago reconoció a Terry Boot pero no a la chica que era su pareja. Era una chica morena de ojos verde claro que vestía un vestido color amarillo pálido con escote en U.

- Hola Terry. Creo que no me has presentado a la belleza que baila contigo. - comentó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza hacia la chica. Los cuatro pararon de bailar y se dirigieron hacia la zona de las bebidas. Ginny les guió por una ruta alternativa por detrás de la mesa semivacía de Slytherin para evitar la zona frente a la mesa de Ravenclaw donde bailaban Jess y su pareja.

Cogieron una cerveza de mantequilla cada uno y brindaron por ellos y esta noche. David tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mostrar una sonrisa. No era la noche que hubiera deseado; sin embargo, enterró en su mente esos pensamientos. Se había prometido a si mismo que intentaría pasárselo bien e intentaría olvidar a Jess esta noche. No sólo se había echo esa promesa por el mismo. Sin duda, Ginny también se la merecía. Ella había puesto todo de su parte para que se lo pasaran bien esta noche y fuera inolvidable, no de la forma que ambos hubieran querido, pero inolvidable al fin y al cabo.

- David, Ginny. Esta es Katherina Moll. –dijo presentando a su pareja.

- Encantado. –dijeron los dos dándose un par de besos con la chica.

- ¿Cómo es que no la he visto antes por el colegio? –preguntó David interesado.- Estoy seguro que me acordaría de ella. –dijo sonriéndola. Ginny estaba alucinando con David. No se esperaba esta actitud tan caballerosa, considerando lo reservado que había sido en su relación con Jess.

- No me sorprende. –comentó Terry.- Katherina es una Hufflepuff de séptimo año.

- ¿Y cómo os conocisteis? – preguntó Ginny mientras echaba otro trago de su cerveza.

- Nuestra familia tiene una casa de verano en Calais. Y la familia de Katherina es de allí. La conocí hace dos veranos y cuando regrese a Hogwarts fue toda una sorpresa verla aquí. –explicó con desparpajo Terry.- Cuando escuche lo del Baile de Navidad no pensé en otra persona que pudiera ser mi pareja. Por suerte para mí, ella aceptó. –concluyó sonriendo a la chica y cogiéndola por la cintura.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo es que aceptaste ser la pareja de este loco? –preguntó David mientras le daba en el hombro a Terry que soltó a la chica para intentar devolverle el golpe. Al final, terminaron haciendo un amago de pelea entre ellos mientras las chicas les miraban con el mismo gesto de diversión en la cara.

- La verdad es que acepte porque es un gran amigo y le tengo mucho aprecio. – le confesó Katherina a Ginny mientras veían como David se sentaba en la espalda de Terry. Ambos reían descontroladamente. -Siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo y me ha apoyado mucho.

De repente la voz amplificada de la cantante de Las Brujas de Macbeth resonó a través de todo el Gran Comedor.

- Buenas noches a todos. Creo que ya es suficiente por ahora de canciones tranquilas. –aseveración jaleada con intensidad sobre todo por parte del publico masculino.- ¡Es hora de darle caña!- cogió la guitarra que tenia a su derecha apoyada en un soporte y empezó a atacar con potencia la canción.

Al escuchar los primeros acordes de la canción, David se levantó emocionado y se acercó a Ginny.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer, Ginny! ¡Vamos a bailar! –la cogió del brazo y la arrastró a la pista de baile. Terry y Katherina miraron a David alucinados mientras este se alejaba con Ginny.

- ¿Qué te pasa David? –preguntó Ginny al chico obligándole a detenerse. El chico la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa y alegre.

- ¡Conozco esta canción! ¡Es una canción muggle! –exclamó emocionado.- ¡Escúchala!

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?_

_The cult of personality_

_I know your anger, I know your dreams_

_I've been everything you want to be_

_I'm the cult of personality_

_Like Mussolini and Kennedy_

_I'm the cult of personality_

_The cult of personality_

_The cult of personality_

_Neon lights, a Nobel prize_

_Than the mirror speaks, the reflection lies_

_You won't have to follow me_

_Only you can set me free_

_I sell the things you need to be_

_I'm the smiling face on your tv_

_I'm the cult of personality_

_I exploit you, still you love me_

_I tell you one and one makes three_

_I'm the cult of personality_

_Like Joseph Stalin and Gandhi_

_I'm the cult of personality_

_The cult of personality_

_The cult of personality_

_Neon lights, a Nobel prize_

_When a leader speaks, that leader dies_

_You won't have to follow me_

_Only you can set you free_

_You gave me fortune_

_You gave me fame_

_You gave me power in your god's name_

_I'm every person you need to be_

_I'm the cult of personality _

_I'm the cult of, I'm the cult of, I'm the cult of, I'm the cult of _

_I'm the cult of, I'm the cult of, I'm the cult of, I'm the cult of personality _

_Ask not what your country can do for you_

Ginny estaba impresionada por la energía que desprendía el metamorfomago bailando. Se notaba que le gustaba esa canción. Luna y Neville se acercaron a ellos; no parecía que hubieran parado de bailar en todo lo que llevaban de noche.

- David, ¿me permites un baile con Ginny? –le preguntó Neville al oído.

- Sólo si tu me lo permites con Luna. –ambos soltaron una carcajada y se acercaron a sus nuevas parejas.

Bailar con Luna era igual de particular como hablar con ella. Nunca sabías por donde te iba a salir. Realmente divertido. Cuando David se vio inclinado hacia el suelo, sujetado a duras penas por la cintura por Luna, decidió que esto empezaba a ser demasiado surrealista y salió de la pista de baile en busca de algo de descanso.

Se sentó en la mesa mas cercana y vio como bailaban las diferentes parejas. La pista de baile estaba más vacía que al principio y la zona de las bebidas considerablemente más llena. En la mesa de Gryffindor, pudo ver a Harry y Ron discutiendo con Hermione. Parecían muy acalorados. Hermione se marchó hacia la pista de baile con cara de pocos amigos dejando a Harry con cara de circunstancias y a Ron muy enfadado. Justo después, Viktor Krum se acercó a ellos y tras una breve conservación de no más de dos frases se marchó con cara de desconcierto.

David sonrió al recordar que Ron y Hermione acabarían estando casados y con hijos a pesar de todas las discusiones que habían tenido, las que estaban teniendo y las que él sabia que iban a tener en un futuro. De repente, alguien se sentó al lado suya en la mesa. Era un chico rubio mayor que él. Por su complexión y altura supuso que era de sexto o séptimo.

- Vaya fiesta, ¿eh?. –dijo con voz de cansancio. David tardó unos segundos en contestar. Se había quedado mirando a Ginny y Luna que bailaban de forma alocada.

- Estupenda, sin duda. –respondió el metamorfomago tras despertar de su ensoñación.

- Bradley Finch. –se presentó.

- David Manning. –los ojos del rubio brillaron con una especie de carga irónica tras ellos. David no entendió esa mirada hasta que vino ella. Jess se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los dos chicos sin fijarse en David.

- ¿Dónde estabas Brad?. Me apetece bailar otro rato.

- Lo siento, Jessica. Estaba cansado y he venido a sentarme un poco. Hablaba con este chico tan majo. –comentó con sonrisa cínica.

- ¿Es uno de tus amigos? –preguntó girando la cabeza hacia donde estaba David.

- No, creo que es uno de los tuyos. –respondió burlón.

- Hola David. –dijo azorada al ver al chico.

- Buenas noches, Jess. –respondió haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ser educado y no levantarse de la silla para irse.

- ¿Jess? –preguntó con el gesto torcido el rubio.

- No empieces Bradley. –dijo con el ceño fruncido.- David y yo somos amigos desde que tenemos memoria. Es normal que me llame con un nombre cariñoso.

- Amigos y algo más, si los rumores son ciertos. –apuntó el rubio.

- No tengo porque hablar de eso contigo, Bradley. Que haya aceptado ser tu pareja para el baile, no quiere decir que te tenga que contar toda mi vida. –dijo molesta Jess.- ¿Podrías ir a por unas bebidas mientras yo resuelvo un tema con David?. –esta pregunta alegró la cara al chico que imaginaba que Jessica quería hablar con David para cortar definitivamente con él. Se levanto con una sonrisa de suficiencia y se dirigió hacia la zona de las bebidas que estaba verdaderamente concurrida.

Jess se fijó detenidamente en David. Tenía que reconocer que estaba muy guapo aunque se le hacía rarísimo verle con ropa tan elegante. Sin embargo, había sabido mantener ese toque _"me da igual lo que piense el mundo"_ al no llevar corbata ni pajarita. El sudor visible en el cuello de la camisa mostraba que había estado bailando o un largo rato o a una intensidad elevada.

Jess se situó en la silla, antes ocupada por Bradley, que estaba al lado de David. El ligero olor a lavanda que desprendía la chica hizo que David estuviera a punto de mirarla. No lo hizo. Si lo hacía, sabía que no podría aguantar esa visión sin derrumbarse y suplicarla que volviera con él. Haciendo de tripas corazón y reafirmándose en que, los motivos por los que ella había roto su relación eran injustos, mantuvo su mirada firme en el horizonte del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Por qué has sido tan frio conmigo? –preguntó la chica con suavidad.

- Yo lo denominaría educación mas que frialdad. –respondió firmemente David.

Jess reconoció mentalmente que tenia razón. A pesar de lo dolido que suponía que debía de estar David, el se había comportado correctamente con ella.

- Tu me prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado. Que me apoyarías siempre. –acusó Jess. David suspiró mientras pensaba "_ya empezamos"_.

- Y aun te lo prometo. –se sinceró David sin poder evitarlo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no te pusiste de mi lado con el tema de la elección de Harry como campeón?

- Porque yo confié en Harry, en su palabra. Si el me dijo que no había puesto su nombre en el cáliz es porque no lo hizo. –Jess quiso responder pero David se lo impidió.- Si tu consideras que, el que no piense como tú, es una traición… eso es cosa tuya.

- No es una traición, es una muestra clara de que no me quieres tanto como dices. –sentenció enfadada Jess.

En ese momento, Ginny se acercó a David con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano.

- David, te estaba buscan… -la palabra se le quedó en la boca cuando vio a Jessica sentada a su lado.- Hola Jess, ¿qué tal estás? –preguntó disimulando su enfado por la forma en la que la chica había tratado al metamorfomago. Al ver las caras de los dos supo que había llegado en mal momento. –Bueno… mejor os dejo, creo que os he interrumpido.

Ginny se dio la vuelta aún con la bebida en la mano pero David impidió que se marchara cogiéndola del brazo.

- No te preocupes Ginny, no has molestado. Ya habíamos acabado de hablar. –dijo levantándose y cogiendo a la pelirroja de la mano. David se giró y miró por primera vez a la cara a Jessica.

- Te lo dije ese día, te lo repito ahora y cuantas veces hagan falta, sihaya. –el corazón de Jess dio un pequeño bote al volver a escucharle decir esa palabra que sólo era para ella.- Quizás, cuando me veas caer a tus pies, muriendo por defenderte, seas capaz de comprender por fin hasta qué punto te quiero. –concluyó alejándose de allí con la botella en una mano y Ginny en la otra, mientras dejaba a Jess sola y desconcertada.

David se llevó a Ginny al centro de la pista de baile donde estarían protegidos de miradas indiscretas por la muchedumbre que allí se concentraba. La cogió por la cintura y empezaron a bailar lentamente al compas de la música.

- David, no creo que… -intentó hablar Ginny. David la interrumpió poniéndole el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

- No he querido ni siquiera pensar en todo esto esta noche y menos quiero hablarlo. –dijo David intentando que no se notara en su voz el dolor que inundaba su corazón. Inspiró profundamente para calmarse y continuó.

- Te prometí a ti y a mi mismo que esta noche seria nuestra y sólo nuestra. Que nos lo pasaríamos bien cada uno con el otro, ya que somos las almas en pena oficiales de la torre de Gryffindor. –Ginny no pudo evitar reírse. Siempre le había echo gracia esa denominación autoimpuesta por el chico; ya que, cualquiera que no conociera la situación, no sabría el porque. – Y no pienso incumplir esa promesa. No seria justo para ninguno de los dos, especialmente para ti.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó emocionada Ginny al comprobar lo sensible que era David. Este sonrió al escuchar la pregunta.

- Veo que no te has dado cuenta.

- ¿De qué tendría que haberme dado cuenta?

- Ginny, eres preciosa. Todos los chicos lo decimos… excepto cuando esta delante Ron, ya sabes como se pone. – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Y que lo digas. –dijo rodando los ojos.

- Hasta los Slytherin te consideran guapa. –confirmó David.

- ¿En serio? –se sorprendió la pelirroja.

- Mis pobres orejas lo escucharon por los pasillos. Además, no es solo tu belleza. Tu forma de ser también es atractiva. Tienes carácter, eres valiente, fuerte, independiente, decidida… Con todas esas cualidades, podrías haber tenido al chico que hubieras querido. Sin embargo, me elegiste a mí. ¿Ves por qué quiero que este noche sea especial para ti?

- Bueno, no a todos los chicos. –apuntó ella. David soltó una carcajada.

- Tranquila, se dará cuenta más tarde o más temprano. Además, ya conoces a Harry. Tiene tiempo para salvar al mundo, pero no para fijarse en chicas. –dijo haciendo una burla.

- Se fijó en Cho. –dijo acertadamente ella.

- Sólo porque casi se estampa contra ella jugando al _quidditch_. –dijo quitándole importancia.- Aunque también debes reconocer que es guapa… no es mi tipo, pero es guapa.

Siguieron bailando tranquilamente, dando vueltas en silencio por toda la pista de baile, dejándose llevar por el momento.

- ¿Sabes por qué te elegí? –le preguntó Ginny a David de repente.

- Ah, ¿qué hay otra razón aparte de porque te di pena? –respondió arqueando las cejas cómicamente y haciendo reír a la pelirroja.

- Si, idiota, hay otra razón. Te elegí porque eres un gran amigo, porque me siento muy cómoda contigo y porque a pesar de tu dolor –una mueca apareció en la cara del chico- sabía que me ibas a tratar exactamente como lo estas haciendo, como a una princesa. ¡Ah! Luego esta el pequeño detalle sin importancia de que me salvaste la vida en mi primer año en Hogwarts. –bromeó ella.

- De nada. –respondió el continuándola.

Sin venir a cuento, Ginny se soltó de las manos de David y salió corriendo en dirección a la parte de atrás de la tarima donde tocaban las Brujas de Macbeth. A los cinco minutos, volvió a aparecer.

- ¿Dónde has ido? –preguntó David.

- Calla y escucha. –respondió Ginny misteriosamente.

De repente, empezaron a sonar unos acordes que ya habían sonado esta noche y que David conocía muy bien pero, que no creía que iba a volver a escuchar en una buena temporada.

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?_

_The cult of personality_

_._

_._

_._

- ¿Le has pedido a las Brujas de Macbeth que la vuelvan a tocar por mí? –preguntó extasiado David.

- De por ti nada. La he pedido porque quiero que me enseñes a hacer ese movimiento de cuello tan divertido que te vi hacer la vez anterior. –bromeó la pelirroja haciendo ondear su melena.

- ¿Con qué esas tenemos? –respondió David desafiante.- Pues mira y aprende del maestro, pelirroja. Vas a ver el único y genuino "Descoyuntador de cuellos marca Manning". –dijo moviendo el cuello delante y detrás como si fuera un metrónomo. Ginny empezó a imitarle mientras se reía descontroladamente.

En el tiempo que duró la canción, hicieron el tonto más que bailaron. Al finalizar la misma, acabaron tan agotados que se derrumbaron en las primeras sillas que encontraron al salir de la pista de baile a trompicones. Estaban empapados en sudor y jadeaban ostensiblemente, pero les daba igual, ya que no paraban de reírse.

- Gracias Ginny. Gracias por la canción y por haberme animado. –dijo David abrazándola verdaderamente emocionado por el gesto.

- No ha sido nada. –respondió Ginny dulcemente.- Eso si, ahora me debes un baile más tranquilo y sosegado.

- Déjame que encuentre mis pulmones y será un placer.

Por suerte para Ginny, los pulmones de David no se habían movido de su sitio, a pesar de que el chico juraba que se sentía más ligero y que había visto como uno de ellos se deslizaba sigilosamente hasta enterrarse en el hielo de uno de los recipientes de las bebidas; así que, a los diez minutos, volvieron a la pista de baile.

Los minutos pasaban a través de las canciones y de los cambios de pareja. Cuando volvieron juntarse David y Ginny cada uno le comentó al otro sus impresiones.

- La que mejor baila, sin duda, es Katherina. Parece que lo lleva en la sangre. No es que baile, más bien va flotando por la pista. –comento David.

- El chico que mejor baila… -se quedó pensando un momento.- la verdad que ninguno cumplís ni siquiera las mínimas exigencias de una mujer –dijo burlona.- Pero si tuviera que elegir a uno, me quedaría con Seamus. Es el que mejor lo ha hecho.

- Pues sintiéndolo mucho creo que te vas a tener que conformar conmigo; no es mucho pero al menos me esfuerzo. –dijo riéndose David.

- Me acostumbraré. –respondió Ginny sonriendo mientras volvían a empezar otra vez los giros. En esas estaban cuando Ginny se paró en seco.

- ¿Qué pasa Ginny? –preguntó extrañado el metamorfomago.

Ella simplemente señaló con el brazo hacia un punto a la espalda de David. El chico se dio la vuelta y miró hacia donde estaba apuntando Ginny. En ese sitio se encontraban sentados juntos Bradley y Jess. El rubio intentaba besar a Jess; mientras que la chica, cada vez que le veía acercarse, se iba separando ligeramente de él. En un momento dado, Jess se levantó y se alejó de Bradley en dirección a la salida del Gran Comedor.

- Déjalos Ginny. He dicho que esta noche pasó. –pero la pelirroja no dejaba de mirar al rubio cuya cara había pasado de mostrar un shock absoluto a un cabreo bastante considerable. Se levantó y persiguió a Jess.

- David, escúchame por favor. –dijo cogiéndole del rostro al chico.- Has cumplido lo que me prometiste. Me has hecho pasar una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Nunca la olvidaré. Pero ahora mismo, debes de estar con Jess, ella te necesita más que yo. –el frunció el ceño.- Sé que te ha hecho daño, mucho daño… pero también sé que los dos os queréis con locura y que estáis hechos el uno para otro. Siempre lo he creído… desde el primer día que os vi a los dos en La Madriguera. Ve con ella. –dijo firmemente mirándole a los ojos.

David no sabia que decir pero abrazó a la chica con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas. Cuando David se separó de ella girándose para ir a buscar a Jess, Ginny le agarró del brazo y dándole la vuelta le dio un suave beso en sus labios.

- Si Harry no existiera, esta noche hubiera acabado enamorada de ti, David. –Por toda respuesta, el chico depositó un beso en los labios de ella.

- ¿Sabes qué? –dijo en un susurro. –Seguramente, yo también.

Y se marchó con un sonrisa en el rostro en busca de su sihaya.

**Comentarios**.

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el capitulo del baile de Navidad. Este capitulo lleva escrito desde hace bastante tiempo. Puede que sea el segundo o tercer capitulo que escribi. Apuntes varios:

- Se que he cambiado mucho todo el tema de vestuario y de colocación de la mesas en el banquete. Pero bueno, me gusta mas de mi forma y creo que encaja bastante bien en el mundo potteriano.

- Respecto a los besos entre David y Ginny. ¡Que nadie se alarme! David es de Jess al igual que Ginny es de Harry. Eso no va a cambiar. Lo que quería expresar con esa escena es que ambos podrían encontrar el amor en otras personas aparte de Jessica y Harry.

- La cancion que suena es **Cult of Personality** de **Living Colour**: watch?v=7xxgRUyzgs0

Yo la descubri de una forma particular y quien me diga cual fue esa forma, puede preguntarme lo que quiera del fic. Aprovechad. :D

(Aquellos que esten en el foro de "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black" no pueden participar que alli ya lo saben. Sorry chicos. :D)

Agradecimientos:

- A **mts13dh** por su review del capitulo anterior.

**Espero que os guste. Un bratzo, xotug.**


	12. Después del baile

**Capítulo 12. Después del baile.**

David salió a toda prisa del Gran Comedor, mirando a ambos lados y casi olisqueando el aire en busca de Jessica.

- _¡Párate!_ -dijo Hermione en su cabeza. David se detuvo en seco debido a la intensidad del grito mental.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó el metamorfomago tocándose la sien derecha.

- _David, algunos profesores están de vigilancia en los exteriores del castillo._ -le avisó la chica.- _Intenta mostrar tranquilidad y no levantes sospechas._

David se obligó a calmarse, destensó los músculos y respiró profundamente en varias ocasiones. Reinició su caminata hacia la gran puerta de entrada y salió a los jardines del castillo. Cerrando en torno a su cuello la capa de gala en busca de algo de protección ante el gélido viento, miró a ambos lados en busca de alguna pista que pudiera llevarle hacia donde había huido Jessica.

- Piensa David, piensa. La conoces mejor que nadie... ¿dónde iría Jessica para sentirse segura y cómoda en un momento de nerviosismo? -reflexionó en voz alta.

- ¡Señor Manning! -exclamó una voz detrás suya. - ¿Qué hace aquí? - David se dio la vuelta y vio como la profesora Vector se acercaba a él.

- Me duele un poco la cabeza y he salido del baile para que me de un poco el aire. -respondió inmediatamente. El gesto de desconfianza de la profesora Vector cambió a una sonrisa cálida.

- Espero que se mejore pronto, señor Manning. -dijo la profesora Vector cuando paso a su lado.- No se quede mucho tiempo aquí fuera, no vaya a ser que coja algo.

- Gracias profesora. -dijo David a modo de despedida.

David avanzaba unos pasos, alejándose del castillo, mientras meditaba sobre dónde podría estar Jessica.

- Piensa... piensa... piensa... Si fueras ella, ¿dónde irías?... ¡EL LAGO! -exclamó girando bruscamente y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la enorme masa de agua, cuya negra superficie se agitaba bajo el viento.

El frio se hacia más intenso según se iba alejando del castillo. David avanzó cada vez más rápido, sin saludar a ninguno de los compañeros con los que se cruzaba. Al escuchar al fondo una voz que parecía la de Snape, ralentizó el paso y agudizó aún más el oído, atento a si la voz se acercaba a su posición. Escuchando como se hacia más débil, volvió a acelerar su andar y, de repente, vislumbró dos figuras que se alzaban a unos treinta o cuarenta metros de él. Al recortar la distancia que les separaba, vio el reflejo de la luz de la luna en el pelo broncíneo de Jessica.

- ¡Te he dicho que no, Brad! -gritó Jessica separándose de él.

- ¡He dicho que me des un beso! ¡Eres mi pareja! -exclamó Brad cogiéndola del brazo.

- ¡NO! -gritó Jessica golpeándole en la muñeca para romper el agarre del chico. Brad retrocedió sorprendido ante la reacción de la chica.

- ¡Serás zorra! -exclamó el chico lanzando la mano y golpeando el rostro de Jessica con tanta fuerza que derribó a la chica.

Al ver como Jess caía al suelo, la ira estalló con la fuerza de una supernova en el interior del metamorfomago.

- ¡Déjame salir! -exclamó Érebo en el interior de David.

- ¡CALLATÉ ÉREBO! -gritó mentalmente el metamorfomago. Este, impactado por la fuerza que emanaba del chico, se escondió como un cervatillo asustado entre las sombras de su mente.

David corrió hacia donde estaban Jessica y Bradley y, sin preocuparse por nada, descargó su pierna contra el chico. El pie derecho del metamorfomago impactó con toda la fuerza y la rabia en la entrepierna del Hufflepuff.

Bradley cayó al suelo emitiendo un único quejido sordo que apenas se oyó. David paso por encima del Hufflepuff; que, ahogado en dolor, se retorcía con las manos cubriendo sus genitales, y se dirigió hacia Jess que también estaba en el suelo, tapándose el rostro con las manos mientras lloraba.

- Sihaya, sihaya, estoy aquí. -dijo David poniéndose de rodillas y retirándola las manos de la cara. Jess se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazo desesperadamente, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Un quejido de dolor recordó a David lo que le quedaba por hacer; tenía que asegurarse de que esto no volvía a pasar. Separó a su sihaya de su pecho, comprobando como empezaba a notarse la marca de la mano de Bradley en la mejilla derecha. Se le había corrido el maquillaje a causa de las lágrimas y grandes chorretones se deslizaban por el rostro.

- Sihaya, espérame un momento. Tengo un asunto pendiente. -Jess afirmó con un débil gesto de la cabeza.

David se giró hacia Bradley que intentaba incorporarse apoyándose en las manos.

- Érebo, los ojos. -ordenó el metamorfomago a la oscura presencia en su interior. Como un relámpago, los ojos negros del metamorfomago cambiaron a aquellos sin blanco y con el iris rojo como la sangre.

Bradley ya había conseguido estar sentado en el suelo cuando David le forzó a tumbarse nuevamente, presionando con su pie el pecho del chico.

- Duele, ¿verdad? -preguntó David irónicamente, inclinándose sobre Bradley.

- Mal... di... to...

- ¡Cállate escoria! -estalló David callando los débiles intentos de hablar del Hufflepuff. El metamorfomago sacó la varita del bolsillo izquierdo y la apuntó hacia la entrepierna golpeada del chico.- Ahora escúchame atentamente, ¿entendido? -Bradley, cuyo rostro reflejaba dolor y miedo, asintió con dificultad.- Bien, esto es sencillo. Como vuelvas a ponerle la mano encima a Jessica, comprenderás lo que es el verdadero dolor. Es así de fácil. Me da igual que cuentes lo que ha pasado aquí, esta noche. Si me castigan, lo aceptaré. Pero tenlo presente, no vuelvas a acercarte a ella, ¿entendido?

- Si... si... entendido. -farfulló Bradley.

David se guardó la varita en el bolsillo izquierdo y sacó del derecho un pequeño trozo de plástico con forma de cápsula que dejó en la mano de Bradley.

- Toma, es una aspirina. Te aliviara el dolor y la posible inflamación en los testículos. -dijo David.

El metamorfomago se alejó del Hufflepuff, que volvía a incorporarse y se palpaba los genitales con precaución, y se acercó a Jess que se volvió a abalanzar sobre él.

- Lo siento. -dijo Jess llorando. David no respondió, sólo la envolvió en sus brazos y enterró su cabeza en el pelo broncíneo de la chica, derramando lágrimas silenciosas.

- Volvamos dentro que hace frio. -dijo David rompiendo el silencio. Cubriéndola con su capa de gala y rodeando con su brazo derecho la cintura de la chica, David llevó a Jess en dirección al castillo. Cuando pasaban cerca de Bradley, comprobaron que estaba mirando fijamente la cápsula de aspirina.

- Bradley, deberías tomártela. Te aliviará. -le aconsejó Jessica desde el interior de la capa.

David y Jessica volvieron a la torre de Gryffindor esquivando a todo el mundo, gracias a todos los pasadizos que el metamorfomago había aprendido de los gemelos. Ninguno de los dos quería que nadie los viera regresar a la torre. Entraron en la sala común de los leones y se dirigieron al dormitorio de los chicos, ya que David recordó acertadamente lo que ocurría si un chico intentaba subir a la habitación de las chicas.

El metamorfomago abrió la puerta de la habitación del dormitorio y asomó la cabeza para comprobar si había alguien despierto que pudiera verlos. No había ninguna cama con el dosel corrido, eran los primeros en regresar.

- Jess, puedes entrar. –anunció David.

La chica entró y los dos se dirigieron hacia la cama de David, quien cerró rápidamente el dosel para que nadie pudiera molestarlos.

- Estás muy guapo. -dijo Jess mientras veía como David se quitaba el traje, lo doblaba cuidadosamente y lo guardaba en su baúl.

- No exageres, sihaya. -respondió David mientras lanzaba su pijama encima de la cama.- ¿Vas a dormir con el vestido puesto? -bromeó cuando vio a Jess con el aún puesto.

- No tengo aquí mi pijama. -respondió la chica aun intranquila por lo que había pasado.

- Toma. -dijo David lanzándole uno de los suyos.

- David... me va a quedar grande. -replicó Jess tendiéndole el pijama.

- Así no pasas frio. -respondió David.- Venga, vete al baño, lávate la cara, cámbiate y métete en la cama.

Jessica se quitó el vestido, lo depositó encima de la cama, se puso el pijama que le había prestado David y se dirigió descalza hacia el baño del dormitorio de los chicos. Cuando entró dentro, comprobó con curiosidad que era igual al de las chicas sólo que tenía inodoros colgados en la pared. Se acercó al espejo y observó con horror como tenía la cara. Grandes chorretones de color azul pintaban sus mejillas y los dedos de Bradley habían dejado marcas rojas en la mejilla derecha. Sacó su varita y comenzó a aplicar los hechizos desmaquillantes que había aprendido; el de fijación de maquillaje no había sido capaz de aprenderlo.

En cuanto los hechizos terminaron de hacer efecto, Jess comprobó con pena como las marcas de los dedos destacaban visiblemente.

- ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciega? -se preguntó a si misma.- ¿Cómo fui tan cruel con él? ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué le hice tanto daño sin motivo? -reflexionó dándose cuenta de todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando levantó la vista, vio dos imágenes en el reflejo del espejo. La primera, sorprendente, no había lágrimas deslizándose por su cara; la segunda, una que llevaba un tiempo ansiando ver. David, apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño, esperándola, sonriendo, cuidando de ella.

Jess se giro hacia él y esbozó la primera leve sonrisa de toda la noche. David le ofreció su mano que la chica apretó con fuerza, notando como la sangre que corría por esas venas sería siempre suya.

- Gracias David. -dijo en cuanto se metió junto al metamorfomago en su cama.

- Siempre juntos. -respondió el metamorfomago acercándola a su cuerpo y abrazándola aún más, dejando claro a todo el universo que nunca volvería a separarse de ella. No lo permitiría.

- Que todos lo sepan. -pensó para si mismo.- Quien pretenda separarme de Jessica, sufrirá las consecuencias. Sin piedad. Sin perdón. -Érebo, en su interior, asintió satisfecho.

Jess se giró entre sus brazos y empezó a besar cada centímetro del rostro del metamorfomago.

- Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname... -David calló a Jess besándola en los labios. Los dos bebieron de ese beso como si hubieran caminado durante días por el desierto y acabaran de encontrar un oasis.

- Te perdono, sihaya. -dijo el metamorfomago acariciando la mejilla golpeada de la chica.- ¿Te duele? -preguntó al notar la leve hinchazón.

- No, no me duele. -respondió Jess retirando la mano de David, entrelazándola con la suya.

- ¿De verdad? -volvió a preguntar el metamorfomago.

- De verdad, David. -respondió Jess enternecida por la suprema preocupación que mostraba su recién recuperado novio.

Jess se quedó mirando al metamorfomago como queriendo memorizar cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada respiración... David se dio cuenta de ello y empezó a poner caras raras.

- ¡Eres tan tonto...! -exclamó Jess riéndose con las muecas.

- Lo se. -admitió David siguiendo la broma. Cuando las risas se calmaron, Jess se puso seria.

- David, quiero pedirte perdón.

- No hac...

- Calla. Si hace falta. Tengo que pedírtelo. -dijo Jess.- Necesito pedírtelo. Fui muy egoísta e insensible contigo. Te acusé de cosas horribles sin ninguna razón para ello. Me sentí traicionada por ti aunque tu te limitaste a creer en Harry. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. -repitió insistentemente la chica hasta que sus lágrimas explotaron. David la abrazo aún más, dejando que se desahogara

- Mi dulce sihaya, te perdono. Olvídalo ya.

- No puedo olvidarlo, no podré en algún tiempo. -reveló Jess.- Yo he sido tan mala contigo y tu tan bueno conmigo durante este tiempo que, aunque tu me perdones, yo no podre perdonármelo durante mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo pude hacerte eso?

- Creo que te sentiste sola. Desde que murieron tus padres, te has apoyado en mí. Creo que el ver que no estaba a tu lado, ha hecho que reaccionaras así. -dijo David repitiendo la teoría de Hermione sobre lo que podía haber pasado por la cabeza de Jessica.

La boca de la chica se abrió como si hubiera perdido la fuerza en los músculos de la mandíbula. No se creía tamaño nivel de precisión en el análisis del chico sobre lo que había pasado por su cabeza. Lo había clavado completamente.

- ¿Cómo lo has adivinado? -preguntó Jess.

- Tuve ayuda femenina. -respondió David.

- Pues tu ayuda ha acertado de pleno. -reconoció la chica.

- _Si es que valgo para todo._ -presumió Hermione en la cabeza de David.

- Me esta empezando a pesar el cuello con tanto ego. -replicó David de forma irónica.

- _¡Bah! _-exclamó Hermione antes de desaparecer.

A la mañana siguiente, David y Jess pasaron la mañana juntos paseando y hablando de todo lo que les había pasado y de todo lo que habían sufrido durante el tiempo que habían estado separados. Los compañeros de Gryffindor felicitaron a los dos cuando les vieron entrar en el Gran Comedor cogidos de la mano.

- Sabes que la culpa ha sido tuya, ¿verdad Jess? -preguntó Luna de forma inocente. Todos aguantaron la respiración ante el certero aguijonazo de la Ravenclaw.

- Tienes razón Luna. -respondió Jess decaída por la realidad que la rubia había vuelto a introducir en su cabeza.

- No te preocupes, sihaya. -la animó David acariciándola la mejilla.- Ya ha pasado todo.

- Felicidades David. -dijo Ginny cuando se sentó junto al metamorfomago en la mesa.

- Gracias Ginny. Por cierto, -dijo David golpeándose la frente.- después de que me fuera, ¿qué hiciste?

- Pues baile un poco con Neville, otro poco con los gemelos y me fui a dormir como media hora antes de que acabara la fiesta. -explicó Ginny mientras cogía un trozo de pan.

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió entre bromas y comentarios variados sobre el baile. David sorprendió a la mayoría de compañeros cuando les reveló que, la nombrada _mejor canción de la noche_ por los asistentes al baile, era muggle.

- ¡No puede ser! -exclamó Fred, al escucharlo.

- Pues es muggle, de los años 80. -añadió el metamorfomago.

- Estos muggles tienen cosas sorprendentes, hermano. -dijo George.

- Harry lo sabe bien. -apuntó Ron, recordando como sus hermanos usaron una horquilla del pelo para hacer saltar la cerradura de la puerta de su habitación hace dos veranos.

- ¿Si? -preguntó Neville interesado.

Ginny se levantó de su sitio unos segundos antes de que Ron terminara de contar la historia. Pasando al lado de los gemelos y de David, se inclinó sobre Jess y le dijo unas palabras. Las dos chicas salieron del Gran Comedor sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

- ¿Qué quieres Ginny? -dijo Jess cuando encontraron una zona más retirada y privada para hablar.

- Jessica, sabes que no me ha gustado nada como te has comportado con David respecto a este tema. -comenzó la pelirroja.

- Lo se. -reconoció la chica con la cabeza baja.

- No tienes ni idea de la suerte que tienes por tener a David a tu lado. Ese chico te quiere con locura, lo daría todo por ti... moriría por ti. Lo escuchaste decírtelo en el baile, ¿verdad?

- Quizás, cuando me veas caer a tus pies, muriendo por defenderte, seas capaz de comprender por fin hasta qué punto te quiero. -recordó en voz alta.

- Exactamente. -dijo Ginny afirmando con la cabeza.

- Sé que me equivoqué y voy a hacer todo lo que pueda por compensarle.

- Más te vale. -la avisó la pelirroja.- No permitiré que vuelvas a hacerle daño.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿A ti también te gusta? -contraatacó Jess algo molesta por la última frase de la pequeña de los Weasley.

- No, Jess. -dijo Ginny sonriendo amargamente al recordar su situación.- A mi no me gusta David más allá de la amistad. Mi corazón pertenece a otro. -Jess alzó las cejas, sorprendida por la revelación que acababa de hacer Ginny. Sin embargo, no quiso preguntar quién era ese chico. No era de su incumbencia.

- Recuérdalo, Jessica. -dijo Ginny mientras se alejaba, dirigiéndose hacia la multitud que salía del Gran Comedor.- Eres muy afortunada por tener a David a tu lado. Cuídalo, porque dudo que encuentres a alguien igual. -antes de que Jessica pudiera responder, la pelirroja ya había desaparecido entre la marea de gente.

Jessica subía lentamente las escaleras, recordando todo lo que la había pasado desde esta mañana, desde que se despertó al lado de David. Era increíble ver en sus ojos todo lo que la quería. ¡Cómo le había echado de menos!

Sin embargo, había algo de él que no conocía. Había oído rumores durante los últimos meses, había visto en persona ciertos actos realizados por el metamorfomago que la hacía suponer que había algo en David que no sabía que existía. Recordó como había reaccionado ante Malfoy en Pociones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Que David no soportaba a Malfoy era de sobra conocido por todo el mundo; pero esa forma tan brusca y... casi violenta de reaccionar ante las provocaciones del rubio. Algo había pasado, algo anidaba dentro de David; otra cara, otra personalidad, otra faceta...

Jessica entró en la torre de Gryffindor y se acercó a David que veía como Ron le daba su enésima paliza a Harry jugando al ajedrez mágico.

- ¡Jaque mate! -exclamó el pelirrojo, segundos antes de que su alfil decapitara de un golpe limpio el rey de Harry, quien alzaba los hombros mostrando su resignación.

- Tranqui Harry. Yo no hubiera jugado mucho mejor. -admitió David.

- Si es que no tenéis paciencia ninguno. -apuntó Ron.

- Es que Harry y yo somos hombres de acción. -replicó David blandiendo su varita ante un enemigo imaginario.

- En realidad, sois un par de cabezas locas. -respondió Jess quitándole la varita de la mano al metamorfomago.

- Y a mucha honra, sihaya. -recalcó David.

- Oye, habla por ti. -dijo Harry sonriendo.

- De acuerdo, Potter. Eres un cabeza loca sin honra.

- ¿Y tu le aguantas todo el año? -preguntó Harry a Jess.

- Si... por desgracia. -exageró Jess, aguantándose la risa. Se giro hacia su novio que miraba interesado el intercambio de palabras entre los dos- David, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

- Claro, sihaya. -respondió el metamorfomago.- Chicos, si no vuelvo a veros, recordadme con cariño. -dijo a Harry y Ron que ya se habían enfrascado en una nueva partida de ajedrez.

Salieron de la sala común y bajaron hasta los jardines nevados. El sol se asomaba tímidamente entre las grises nubes invernales. Hacía frio pero por suerte no soplaba el viento.

- Dime sihaya, ¿de qué querías hablar? -preguntó David mientras caminaban por los jardines.

- ¿Qué hay dentro de ti? -disparó directamente la chica. David ralentizó su paso, extrañado por la pregunta de Jessica. Estaba seguro que no tenía nada que ver con su conocimiento secreto, pero no le gustaba la situación.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó el metamorfomago.

- Me he estado fijando en ti durante este tiempo que hemos estado separados. -admitió Jess con cierto dolor en la voz.- Y algo ha cambiado en ti, hay algo nuevo dentro de ti...

- Pues sigo siendo el mismo. Sigo estando igual de mal de la cabeza. -bromeó David.

- Si, eso es cierto. Lo nuevo también es parte de ti. Es una parte más oscura, más sombría...

- ¿Tu crees?

- No lo creo, lo sé. -afirmó con seguridad.- Te conozco bien, David. Te he visto actuar estos últimos meses. Te he visto como has reaccionado ante las estupideces de Malfoy... y no ha sido como otras veces. Se que algo ha cambiado dentro de ti y también se que es culpa mía, pero quiero saber que es.

David escuchaba impactado el preciso análisis de su sihaya. Le conocía demasiado bien. No tardó ni un segundo en tomar la decisión. La enseñaría al Doppelganger, la dejaría hablar con Érebo; con guardarla un secreto bastaba.

- ¿Estás segura de qué quieres saberlo? -la preguntó mirándola a los ojos y cogiéndola de las manos.- Puede que no te guste.

- Sí. -respondió con seguridad.

- De acuerdo. -dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y lanzaba su llamada mental hacia Érebo. El Doppelganger acudió raudo a su encuentro

- Dime David. -respondió Érebo con una mirada curiosa.

- Te voy a dar a conocer a Jessica. -anunció David a su gemelo oscuro.

- ¿Tan pronto? -preguntó Érebo sorprendido.

- Es el momento. -dijo David sin querer entrar en más detalles.

- ¿Te lo ha pedido Jessica? -preguntó Érebo.

- Si. -admitió sin tapujos el metamorfomago.

- Tu mandas. -respondió Érebo despreocupadamente.

David alzó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a los ojos a Jessica que se mordía el labio inferior.

- Sihaya, te presento a Érebo. -dijo David mientras sus ojos cambiaban al negro con el aro rojo. La chica ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver el cambio en David.

- Hola Jessica. -saludó Érebo con su helada voz.

- ¿Qué o quién eres tú? -preguntó Jessica con cierto miedo.

- Soy la parte oscura de tu novio. Soy el negro poder latente que todo mago o bruja posee. A la mayoría nunca se les activa. Algunos acaban dominados por mí; otros como David, terminan controlándome. Soy un Doppelganger.

- ¿Eres un espíritu? -preguntó Jess.

- No. -rio Érebo sin ganas.- Formo parte de David como lo hacen un brazo o una pierna. Soy la otra cara de la moneda. Soy ira, furia, rabia, sed de venganza, muerte...

- Eres malo. -ahora Érebo si que se rio con ganas.

- Si y no. -admitió el Doppelganger.- Estoy hecho de sentimientos malos pero no soy más que una herramienta. Puedo ser usada para el bien o para el mal.

- ¿David está ahí? -preguntó Jessica asustada.

- Soy él y el es yo. Siempre esta ahí cuando salgo yo y siempre que esta él, yo estoy detrás. Actualmente, el es quien controla. -admitió Érebo.- Si quisiera, en vez de hablar conmigo, estarías hablando con él.

- David, vuelve. -pidió Jess temblorosa. Érebo, como si mantuviera una charla consigo mismo, se mantuvo callado durante unos segundos.

- Me ha dicho que no va a volver hasta que me comprendas. -reveló el Doppelganger.

- ¿Qué te comprenda? -preguntó Jess.- ¡David, sal de ahí!

- Conócele sihaya. Es yo. -la cálida voz del metamorfomago salió de la boca como si se emitiera desde detrás de un grueso muro.

Jess dio un paso atrás, incapaz de entender lo que ocurría. Sabia que David había cambiado, pero no que tuviera otra personalidad dentro de él y que ambas compartieran el mismo cuerpo. Volvió a mirar a aquellos ojos oscuros como la noche con aquellos aros sangrientos iluminados como un foco. La personalidad llamada Érebo no había movido ni un músculo de la cara de David. No parecía nervioso, no emitía ningún sentimiento. Se mantenía a la espera. La chica se armó de valor y regresó a su posición inicial frente al metamorfomago.

- ¿Cómo naciste? -se atrevió a preguntar. Si David quería que conociera a Érebo, lo haría. No le decepcionaría mas.

- Ocurrió en segundo. Nací de la ira y la furia que sintió David cuando te petrificaron.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Naciste por mí?

- Si. -respondió Érebo.- Surgí de David en ese momento, pero fui incapaz de controlarle. Te quería demasiado como para que yo, digámoslo así, le poseyera. Así que fuiste la causa de mi nacimiento y de mi derrota.

- ¿Qué eres? -volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Otra vez? -replicó de tal forma que casi parecía que su fría voz sonaba aburrida. Jess afirmó con la cabeza.

- Soy pura magia. Soy poder. Soy un arma de doble filo. Puedo proporcionarle a David poder mágico suficiente para realizar proezas impensables para su edad, pero si lo acepta se arriesga a que le posea.

- Deberías de desaparecer de dentro de David.

- Eso es imposible.

- ¿Por?

- Formo parte de él. -la explicó Érebo por enésima vez.- No se me puede eliminar sin matar a David y sólo cuando el muera dejaré de existir.

Jess se echó a temblar ante las ultimas palabras de Érebo. Si pensar que David muriera ya era malo, encima escucharlo con esa voz lo hacia insoportable. El Doppelganger se dio cuenta del temor de la chica.

- ¿Me tienes miedo? -preguntó esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

- Sí. -admitió Jess.- No se si me harías daño si tomas el control de David.

- ¿Daño a ti? -se preguntó Érebo.

- _Ni se te ocurra._ -respondió David desde su mente con cada letra cargada con veneno.

- Imposible Jessica. David no me lo permitiría.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Jess algo más segura, tras escucharle.

- ¿Recuerdas a David cuando vino a salvarte de Bradley? Implacable, letal... -Jess afirmó con la cabeza.- En ese momento, ni siquiera yo habría podido con él. Nada le habría detenido hasta salvarte.

- Imponía respeto. Daba miedo. -dijo Jess recordando la imagen de David con la varita apuntando a su entrepierna.

- ¿Respeto? ¿Miedo? No, Jessica. -dijo Érebo negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.- Te lo explicaré citando una de las frases favoritas de David.

- ¿Cuál de todas? -preguntó inconscientemente. Siempre que David iba a soltar una de sus frases favoritas, ella le interrumpía preguntando cual.

- Si alguien te hiciera daño, David se convertiría en La Muerte, Destructora de Mundos. Sería una fuerza imparable, nada ni nadie le separaría de su objetivo, usaría todos los métodos posible para tenerte a salvo y para vengarse de aquel que te hiciera daño. Mataría o moriría en el intento.

**Comentarios**.

Hola a todos. Como veis, en este capitulo, se ven las dos caras de David, sus dos facetas mas extremas entrelazadas. También Jess conoce a Érebo. Vamos un capitulo con mucha chicha. :D

Ahora pasamos al tema agradecimientos y demás.

- A **mts13dh** por sus reviews.

- A **Lyra999** por su review.

- A **Auror** **DragonSlayer** por su review.

- A **Miss** **Lefroy** por su review del primer año. ¡Animo! ¡Ya te queda menos! :D

- A **Muselina** por su review en "**Topos** **y** **Abejas**".

- A **Fechu** **Callejera** por poner en favoritos "**Un** **gran** **poder** **conlleva** **una** **gran** **responsabilidad**".

**Un bratzo a todos, xotug.**


	13. Leccion para David

**Capítulo 13. Lección para David.**

- ¿Qué problema hay con eso? -preguntó David.

- Pues por mi ninguno. -admitió Hermione.- Sabía que no podía ser un gigante puro, porque miden unos siete metros de altura. Pero, la verdad, esa histeria con los gigantes... No creo que todos sean tan horribles. Son los mismos prejuicios que tiene la gente contra los hombres lobo. No es más que intolerancia, ¿verdad?

David vio como Ron se mordía la lengua y negó con la cabeza en cuanto Hermione volvió la cabeza. Al igual que el pelirrojo se había aguantado las ganas de montar follón con Hermione, el se calló para evitar que Ron volviera a enfadarse con él.

- ¡Oye, ten cuidado! -exclamó David cuando vio como el huevo de oro volaba por encima de su cabeza. Se acercó a el y lo cerró, haciendo callar el horrible chirrido que emitía. El metamorfomago lo fue examinando mientras se acercaba a Harry para devolvérselo.

- Perdona David. -se disculpó Harry recogiéndolo de las manos del chico.

- No creo que lo resuelvas así. -dijo David sentándose al lado de Harry.

- Ya... -susurró Harry frustrado mientras lo dejaba encima de la cama.

- ¿Tienes alguna pista? -preguntó David intentando que le revelara lo que le había contado Cedric.

- No. -replicó Harry con un tono demasiado áspero.

- ¡Uy! Ese tono me dice lo contrario. -apuntó David. Harry giro la cabeza hacia el y le miro con gesto sorprendido.- ¿Ves como tenia razón? -añadió el metamorfomago señalando las cejas ligeramente alzadas del moreno.

- ¿Cómo te das cuenta de todo? -le preguntó Harry.

- No me doy cuenta de todo, ni mucho menos. -dijo David levantándose de la cama.- Pero me gusta fijarme en la gente, en cómo reacciona, cuáles son sus gestos más característicos... los gestos inconscientes dicen mucho de la gente.

- ¿Y qué te he dicho yo ahora? -preguntó Harry interesado.

- Ese huevo volador me indica que no lo llevas muy bien.

- Tampoco hay que ser Dumbledore para hacer esa suposición.

- Cierto. -admitió David.- Pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que nunca te ha importado recibir consejos y ese tono con el que me has dicho que no, me indica dos cosas.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Uno, que si que has recibido un consejo; dos, que no te ha gustado recibirlo. -David volvió a sentarse junto a Harry.- Harry, no me importa cual sea el consejo, como o porque te lo han dado o quien te lo ha dado; pero si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad. Suerte con el huevo. -se despidió David, dejando la habitación de los chicos.

* * *

- ¿Quién es usted? -le preguntó Harry mirándola fijamente.- ¿Dónde está Hagrid?

- Soy la profesora Grubbly-Plank, -dijo con entusiasmo- la sustituta temporal de vuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- ¿Dónde está Hagrid? -repitió Harry.

- Está indispuesto- respondió lacónicamente la mujer.

Hasta los oídos de Harry llegó una risa apenas audible pero desagradable. Se

volvió. Estaban llegando Draco Malfoy y el resto de los de Slytherin. Todos parecían contentos, y ninguno se sorprendía de ver a la profesora Grubbly-Plank.

- Por aquí, por favor. -les dijo ésta, y se encaminó a grandes pasos hacia el potrero en que tiritaban los enormes caballos de Beauxbatons.

Harry, Ron y Hermione la siguieron volviendo la vista atrás, a la cabaña de Hagrid. Habían corrido todas las cortinas. ¿Estaba allí Hagrid, solo y enfermo?

- ¿Qué le pasa a Hagrid? -preguntó Harry, apresurándose para poder alcanzar a la profesora Grubbly-Plank.

- No te importa. -respondió ella, como si pensara que él trataba de molestar.

- Sí me importa. -replicó Harry acalorado.- ¿Qué le pasa?

La bruja no le hizo caso. Los condujo al otro lado del potrero, donde descansaban los caballos de Beauxbatons, amontonados para protegerse del frío, y luego hacia un árbol que se alzaba en el lindero del bosque. Atado a él había un unicornio grande y muy bello. Muchas de las chicas exclamaron «¡oooooooooooooh!» al ver al unicornio.

- ¡Qué hermoso! -susurró Lavender Brown.- ¿Cómo lo atraparía? ¡Dicen que son sumamente difíciles de coger!

- Como se nota que se quiere ganar al publico. -le dijo David a Ron y a Harry.

- ¡Los chicos que se echen atrás! -exclamó con voz potente la profesora Grubbly-Plank, apartándolos con un brazo que le pegó a Harry en el pecho.- Los unicornios prefieren el toque femenino. Que las chicas pasen delante y se acerquen con cuidado. Vamos, despacio...

- ¿Qué crees que le pasa? ¿No habrá sido un escreg...?

- No, nadie lo ha atacado, Potter, si es lo que piensas. -intervino Malfoy con voz suave.- No, lo que pasa es que le da vergüenza que vean su fea carota.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Harry. Malfoy metió la mano en un bolsillo de la túnica y sacó una página de periódico.

- Aquí tienes. –dijo.- No sabes cómo lamento tener que enseñártelo, Potter.

Sonreía de satisfacción mientras Harry cogía la página, la desplegaba y la leía. David, Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville miraban por encima de su hombro. Se trataba de un artículo encabezado con una foto en la que Hagrid tenía pinta de criminal. David termino de leer el articulo el primero y levanto la vista para encontrarse con un Malfoy muy sonriente.

- ¿Te ha gustado Manning? -le preguntó haciendo que su sonrisa de suficiencia fuera aun mayor.

- Vigila tu espalda, Malfoy y mantén cerca a tus gorilas. -amenazó David señalando a Crabbe y Goyle.- Porque no sabrás ni cuándo ni cómo pero borraré esa sonrisa de tu cara.

- ¿Me estás amenazando? -le preguntó Malfoy encarándose con él.

- Exactamente, rubia. Es una amenaza... y más vale que te la tomes en serio.

- ¿Estáis atendiendo, por ahí?

La voz de la profesora Grubbly-Plank llegó hasta ellos; las chicas se arracimaban en torno al unicornio, acariciándolo.

- ¡Espero que se quede esta mujer! -dijo Parvati Patil al terminar la clase, cuando todos se dirigían hacia el castillo para la comida.- Esto se parece más a lo que yo me imaginaba de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: criaturas hermosas como los unicornios, no monstruos.

- Parvati, eres una ilusa. -le recriminó David. La chica se giró hacia el metamorfomago cabreada.

- ¡¿Ilusa?! ¡¿Yo?! -preguntó fríamente.

- Parvati debes aprender a mirar más allá. Todo el mundo hace las cosas por alguna razón o motivo. -dijo el metamorfomago.

- A ver, señor listillo. ¿Por qué la profesora Grubbly-Plank nos ha enseñado los unicornios? ¿Qué razón o motivo ha tenido? -preguntó de mala manera, deteniendo al metamorfomago poniéndole la mano en el pecho.

- Conseguir el puesto de trabajo. -respondió David con tranquilidad.- Seguro que está informada de lo que nos ha mostrado Hagrid y quiere demostrar que sabe hacer su trabajo mejor que él.

- ¿Y eso es malo? -contraataco Parvati.

- No, Parvati. Es supervivencia y es respetable. Pero, cuando salgamos al mundo real, te aseguro que nos será más útil saber que no debemos insultar a un hipogrifo que lo bonitos que son los unicornios.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó ligeramente desconcertada.

- Supervivencia. -respondió David al pasar junto a ella tras reanudar el camino al Gran Comedor.

- _Eso no ha sido muy educado._ -le replicó Hermione en su cabeza.

- No, no lo ha sido. -reconoció David.- Pero espero que haya sido instructivo.

- _¿Y esto? ¿A qué se debe, David?_ -preguntó el recuerdo con cierto tono maternal.

- Hermione, sabes perfectamente lo que ocurrirá a final de curso y las consecuencias de ello. Es hora de que todos despertemos y empecemos a comprender que aqui no estamos para aprobar exámenes, si no para obtener herramientas con las que poder superar los obstáculos que nos encontremos y sobrevivir. -respondió de forma calmada. Hermione no pudo más que darle la razón internamente; no obstante, la preocupaba que David se hiciera adulto tan deprisa.

- Tu me forzaste a ello, Hermione. -replicó David entrando en el Gran Comedor.

* * *

Las Tres Escobas estaba llena hasta la bandera. El frio viento y la nevada que caía ayudaba mucho a que nadie abandonara el local. La señora Rosmerta no paraba de llenar jarras y jarras de hidromiel y otras bebidas; y los codazos para abrirse hueco en la barra eran la norma de comportamiento si querías conseguir una bebida. La clientela habitual era la que mejor se adaptaba a estas circunstancias. David observaba con mucho interés la habilidad de estos para aprovechar los mínimos huecos que se formaban entre las idas y venidas de la barra; como elegían el momento adecuado para llamar la atención de los camareros y conseguir realizar su pedido. Levanto su jarra en silencioso y anónimo homenaje hacia ellos.

-¡Oh! -exclamó Ron, mirando hacia la puerta.

Acababa de entrar Rita Skeeter. Aquel día llevaba una túnica amarillo plátano y las uñas pintadas de un impactante color rosa, e iba acompañada de su barrigudo fotógrafo. Pidió bebidas, y junto con su fotógrafo pasó por en medio de la multitud hasta una mesa cercana a la de Harry, Ron, Hermione, David y Jess, que la miraban mientras se acercaba. Hablaba rápido y parecía muy satisfecha por algo.

- ¿Qué, tratando de arruinar la vida de alguien más? -preguntó Harry en voz muy alta.

Algunos se volvieron a mirar. Al ver quién le hablaba, Rita Skeeter abrió mucho los ojos, escudados tras las gafas con incrustaciones.

- ¡Harry! -dijo sonriendo.- ¡Qué divino! ¿Por qué no te sientas con nos...?

- No me acercaría a usted ni con una escoba de diez metros. -contestó Harry furioso.- ¿Por qué le ha hecho eso a Hagrid?

Rita Skeeter levantó sus perfiladísimas cejas.

- Nuestros lectores tienen derecho a saber la verdad, Harry. Sólo cumplo con mi...

- ¿Y qué más da que sea un semigigante? -gritó Harry.- ¡Él no tiene nada de malo!

Toda la taberna se había sumido en el silencio. La señora Rosmerta observaba desde detrás de la barra, sin darse cuenta de que el pichel que llenaba de hidromiel rebosaba. La sonrisa de Rita Skeeter vaciló muy ligeramente, pero casi de inmediato tiró de los músculos de la cara para volver a fijarla en su lugar. Abrió el bolso de piel de cocodrilo, sacó la pluma a vuelapluma y le preguntó:

- ¿Me concederías una entrevista para hablarme del Hagrid que tú conoces?, ¿el hombre que hay detrás de los músculos?, ¿sobre vuestra inaudita amistad y las razones que hay para ella? ¿Crees que puede ser para ti algo así́ como un sustituto del padre?

Hermione se levantó de pronto, agarrando la cerveza de mantequilla como si fuera una granada.

- ¡Es usted una mujer horrible! -le dijo con los dientes apretados.- No le importa nada con tal de conseguir su historia, ¿verdad? Cualquiera valdrá, ¿eh? Hasta Ludo Bagman...

- Siéntate, estúpida, y no hables de lo que no entiendes. -contestó fríamente Rita Skeeter, arrojándole a Hermione una dura mirada.- Yo sé cosas sobre Ludo Bagman que te pondrían los pelos de punta... y casi les iría bien. -añadió, observando el pelo de Hermione.

- Vámonos. -dijo Hermione.- Vamos, Harry... Ron.

El trio dorado se levantó de la mesa y, propinando empujones, salieron a la fría calle. Jess hizo un amago de levantarse pero detuvo su movimiento cuando vio que David no había retirado la vista de la periodista.

- ¿Qué haces David? -le preguntó la chica incomoda.

- Mirar, sihaya. -respondió David con calma.

- Se va a dar cuenta. -le avisó Jess zarandeando ligeramente al metamorfomago.

Como si Rita hubiera escuchado el comentario de Jessica, dejó de mirar a la puerta y volcó su mirada hacia la mesa donde había estado el trio dorado y seguían David y Jess.

- ¿Qué miras tú? -preguntó la periodista al darse cuenta de la mirada fija del metamorfomago.- ¿Tú si quieres hablar de Hagrid? ¿También eres su amigo? ¿Tú también crees que es bueno?- David se terminó su cerveza de mantequilla de un trago y se levantó con calma de la mesa, sin quitar los ojos de encima de la periodista. Jess le imitó sin saber lo que iba a pasar.

- Yo no hablo con insectos, señorita Skeeter. Los aplasto. -le dijo al pasar a su lado. La periodista palideció ligeramente y tragó saliva al escucharle. Sin embargo, recupero rápidamente la compostura aunque siguió con la mirada al metamorfomago hasta que le perdió de vista cuando salió junto a Jessica de la taberna.

* * *

- ¿Qué has hecho David? -preguntó Jessica visiblemente preocupada.

El metamorfomago continuó caminando en dirección a las afueras de Hogsmeade, sin contestar a la pregunta. La chica se detuvo, contrariada por el silencio de su novio, pero echó a correr, adelantando en unos pocos segundos a David y le cortó el paso colocándole la mano en el pecho.

- ¡David! ¿Qué has hecho ahi dentro? -repitió Jessica con una mirada que daba miedo.

- Nada sihaya. -respondió David tranquilamente.

- ¡Por favor! ¡No me mientas tan descaradamente! -contraatacó Jessica moviendo las manos en un claro gesto de desagrado.- ¡Es Rita Skeeter! ¿Sabes lo qué puede hacer esa mujer? ¡Es peligrosa!

- ¿Hacerme a mi? -preguntó David incrédulo.

- Si, a ti. -respondió Jess golpeándolo en el pecho con el dedo índice.- Reconozco que eres inteligente, más de lo normal para tu propio bien; pero no lo sabes todo, no puedes ver el futuro. No sabes como reaccionara Skeeter.

- ¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Investigarme? ¿Buscar trapos sucios? -preguntó retadoramente.- Si, sihaya. Sé como reaccionara Skeeter. Es como cualquier periodista sensacionalista. Sólo investigan si la persona es famosa. Un desconocido como yo, no tiene interés para ella. ¿Cuántos periódicos crees que venderá conmigo? ¿A quién le interesa mi vida?

- Eso no lo sabes. -replicó Jessica seria.- No sabes a quién le puedes interesar... Por ejemplo… ¡Eres un metamorfomago! ¿Cuántos metamorfomagos crees que hay en el mundo?

David observó detenidamente a Jessica. Fue fácil ver en sus ojos, en la tensión de su rostro y sus gestos que estaba preocupada.

- ¿Qué te preocupa, Jess? ¿Por qué me echas la bronca por una tontería como esta? -preguntó con precisión milimétrica.

- Me preocupas tú, David. -respondió Jessica con las lagrimas a punto de desbordarse.- Temo que hagas algo que pueda volverse contra ti y hacerte daño.

- Ella no me hará daño. -afirmó con seguridad el metamorfomago.

- ¡Eso no lo sabes! -exclamó Jessica furiosa dándole la espalda.- ¡No quiero que te hagan daño! ¡No quiero perderte!

- Mi dulce, dulce sihaya. -susurró David al oído de Jessica, tras abrazarla por la espalda.- No me vas a perder.

- ¿Me lo prometes? -preguntó Jessica con la voz quebrada.

- Te lo prometo en cada segundo, sihaya. -aseguró el metamorfomago.

* * *

David caminaba por la segunda planta en dirección al Gran Comedor para desayunar. No sabia porqué, pero se había levantado tardísimo. Los fines de semana, por motivos obvios, era habitual que se levantara más tarde que de lunes a viernes; pero hoy se había levantado casi a las doce de la mañana. Un ruido de pasos se escuchó detrás del metamorfomago. Este se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido; al no ver nada, pero con la mosca detrás de la oreja, aceleró el paso para intentar llegar al Gran Comedor cuanto antes.

De repente, el metamorfomago tropezó con algo invisible y cayó de bruces. El impacto contra el suelo no fue muy fuerte pero, al intentar usar la mano izquierda como apoyo para levantarse, David sintió un dolor candente que subía desde la muñeca por todo el brazo.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Me he roto la muñeca en la caída! -pensó David palpándosela con precaución.

Unos segundos después, justo cuando había conseguido ponerse de pie sin usar la mano dañada, David notó un impacto en la espalda y volvió a caer al suelo, ya inconsciente.

- Parece que ya despierta. -dijo una voz grave.

- Ya era hora. -replicó otra que David conocía perfectamente... la de Draco Malfoy.- ¿Cómo es que ha tardado tanto?

- Ha estado dentro de lo normal. -replicó la primera voz.

- Pues ha sido mucho. -se quejó Malfoy con voz aburrida.

David abrio lentamente los ojos e intento enfocar a las cuatro figuras que se alzaban delante de él. Supuso que la más pequeña era Malfoy y las dos más anchas, Crabbe y Goyle. La cuarta, la más alta, no la conocía. El metamorfomago intentó mover los brazos y las piernas y comprobó que estaba atado por los antebrazos y los tobillos.

- Hola Manning. -saludó burlonamente la primera voz.- Espero que estés cómodo. Hemos sido buenos y no te hemos atado por las muñecas. No queremos hacerte más daño del necesario.

- Habla por ti, Adam. -replicó enfadado Malfoy.

Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza, David consiguió ver claramente a las cuatro figuras. Como había supuesto, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle eran tres de los que estaban alli. El cuarto era el chico de Gryffindor que lideraba a los tres abusones que estaban torturando a Eve, la primera vez que la conoció.

- Hola chicos. -saludó David burlonamente.

- No creo que estés en condiciones de burlarte de nadie, Manning. -avisó Adam entre molesto y sorprendido del tono del metamorfomago.

- Venga Adam. Empecemos con la diversión ya. -le apremió Malfoy.

- Cállate Draco, que si no fuera por mí, ni siquiera habrías soñado con encontrarte en esta situación. -el rubio, muy a regañadientes, cerró la boca.

- Oye Malfoy, ¿cómo es que tu enorme ego ha aceptado la ayuda de un Gryffindor? -preguntó David. Malfoy ignoró la pregunta y se retiró a junto a Crabbe y Goyle.

- Lo ha hecho porque son más fuertes sus ansias de venganza que su desprecio a los Gryffindor. -explicó Adam mientras revisaba los nudos.

- ¿Y tú qué?

- ¿Es qué no sabes cuando callar? -preguntó Adam divertido. David intentó alzar los hombros pero las ataduras se lo impidieron.

-_ Aún en estas condiciones, sigues con tu búsqueda de información._ -se sorprendió Hermione.

-Si quiero vencer a mis enemigos, tengo que conocerlos. -replicó David.

Adam se alejó de David y se acercó al trio formado por Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.

- A ver serpiente, sea lo que sea que quieras hacerle, no le dejes marca. Golpéale en las costillas. -le indicó Adam señalándole la zona.

- Crabbe, Goyle, ya habéis oído. -les ordeno Draco.

- ¡¿Tú estás loco?! -le gritó Adam.- ¡Tienes que ser preciso, no bruto! ¡Ellos no valen!

- ¡Pues yo no pienso tocarle! -negó Draco con efusividad, saliendo por la puerta, acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle.

- ¡Vaya un delicado! ¡Si lo sé te ayuda tu padre! -le gritó Adam asomándose por la puerta. Mientras se remangaba las mangas de la túnica, el chico regresó donde estaba David y cerró las manos.

- Aún no me has respondido. -dijo David mientras Adam le palpaba los huecos entre las costillas.

- Me humillaste. -respondió de repente el Gryffindor con la mirada cargada de odio.- Impediste que vengara a mi familia.

- ¿Vengar a tu familia? -preguntó sorprendido el metamorfomago.- ¿Crees que tu familia estaría orgullosa de que torturaras a una niña pequeña que no tiene culpa de nada?

- Cállate. -replicó con una voz extrañamente calmada.- ¡_Silencio_!

El encantamiento provocó que el metamorfomago no pudiera seguir emitiendo ningún sonido. Adam, sonriendo debido al silencio que llenaba el ambiente, se asomó al pasillo para comprobar si había alguien merodeando, antes de golpear con dureza a David entre las costillas.

El golpe expulsó bruscamente el aire de los pulmones del metamorfomago y mandó las primeras ondas de dolor por todo su cuerpo. Durante cinco minutos, Adam golpeó con precisión quirúrgica toda la zona de las costillas de David, revisando cada poco tiempo la piel del metamorfomago para comprobar que no se formaran marcas. Cuando todo acabó, Adam desató a David y lo depositó con delicadeza en el suelo.

- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, David. -le dijo el Gryffindor, abriendo la puerta de la habitación donde estaban para salir de ella.- No vuelvas a meterte en los asuntos de los mayores.

* * *

David quedó tumbado en el suelo de la habitación, sufriendo cada vez que respiraba. Tras unos minutos de reposo, consiguió ponerse en pie con la ayuda de la pared más cercana. Sintiendo dolor en cada movimiento, David se levantó la túnica y comprobó que ninguno de los golpes de Adam había dejado alguna marca o moratón.

- _Parece que no era un farol._ -dijo Érebo en su cabeza.- _Ese tío sabe lo que hace._

- Eso no me ayuda. -replicó David enfadado. Al menos, hablar con Érebo no le provocaba ningún dolor.

- _Pues deberías aprender algo de Adam._ -respondió Érebo impertérrito.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó David apretando los dientes a causa del dolor que le provocaba moverse.- ¡Ay! ¡Mierda, se me había olvidado que tenia rota la muñeca! -se quejó cuando hizo un movimiento un poco brusco con la mano dañada.

David avanzó lentamente por el pasillo en dirección a la enfermería. Cada paso era una pequeña tortura; el dolor en las costillas era insoportable; sin embargo, tenía una ventaja. Este dolor opacaba el que provenía de la muñeca.

Avanzando cada vez más rápido, según iba descubriendo la manera de que sus costillas no se resintieran mucho con cada paso que daba. Entrando a la enfermería sin llamar a la puerta de la misma, se derrumbó, jadeando y quejándose, sobre la primera cama que encontró en su camino.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? -preguntó con preocupación la señora Pomfrey, al ver la cara de dolor del metamorfomago.

- Me he tropezado subiendo las escaleras y creo que me roto la muñeca. Además, las costillas me duelen muchísimo. -desarrolló David entre los quejidos de dolor.

La señora Pomfrey le ayudó inmediatamente a quitarse la túnica y la ropa que llevaba debajo y le colocó de la forma más adecuada encima de la cama.

- _Parece que se lo ha creído._ -dijo Érebo, apareciendo de forma súbita.

- ¿Qué querías decirme antes con eso de "aprender de Adam"? -preguntó súbitamente el metamorfomago, acordándose del ultimo apunte del Doppelganger.

-_ Ahora no es el momento. _-replicó Érebo muy serio.- _Te necesito totalmente concentrado para que aprendas bien lo que quiero mostrarte. Cuando te recuperes, hablaremos. _

- _Si que se toma a conciencia, tu "educación"._ -dijo sorprendida Hermione.

- ¡Joder! -exclamó David, sobresaltado por la repentina aparición de la mujer.- Entre tu y el otro, es imposible aburrirse. -dijo David, tirando de ironía.

- _¿Cómo estas?_ -preguntó Hermione preocupada.

- Muy jodido. -se sinceró el metamorfomago.

- _¿Jodido?_ -preguntó Hermione, sorprendida por la elección de palabras.

- ¡Pues claro! Esto no es precisamente muy agradable. -replicó David, mosqueado por las dudas de la mujer.

- _De acuerdo... _-dijo Hermione, haciendo como que cedía.- _Pero dime una cosa…_

- ¿El qué, Hermione? -preguntó David con tono cansado.

- _¿Estás jodido por el dolor? ¿O estas jodido por qué te han machacado tu orgullo? -_preguntó Hermione tan certera como siempre.

David no respondió. La pregunta de Hermione le había abierto un nuevo horizonte de dolor psicológico que, hasta ese momento, había sido ocultado por el físico. Y la respuesta era clara. Sí. También estaba jodido por eso. Muy jodido. Hasta ahora su conocimiento y sus habilidades innatas le habían dado ventaja sobre el resto y le habían permitido saber siempre por donde pisaba.

- _Y también, te había cubierto con una pequeña patina de arrogancia._ -apuntó Hermione.

- ¡YO NO SOY ARROGANTE! -exclamó David furiosamente.

- _Si que lo eres. _-replicó Hermione con una calma sorprendente.- _No una arrogancia tipo Malfoy, pero si esa arrogancia que proviene de que hasta este momento has sido superior tanto física como intelectualmente a todos aquellos que se han enfrentado a ti..._

- Yo no soy superior a Dumbledore. -interrumpió el metamorfomago.

- _No me tomes por tonta._ -le recriminó Hermione.- _Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. Como decía, esa superioridad te ha dado un exceso de confianza con el que te permitías amenazar sin pensar en las consecuencias de las mismas. Te has creído que podrías superarlo todo y, al final, pues... digámoslo pronto y mal... te han dado en toda la boca._

* * *

__**Comentarios**.

Hola a todos. Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta tras los exámenes y demás. Y con capitulo nuevo. No se que os parecerá, pero creo que este capitulo era necesario por un par de razones. La primera, que David ya esta muy concienciado acerca de lo que va a pasar, de como va a cambiar su mundo y de que su misión va a entrar ya en la fase critica en pocos meses; la segunda, controlar a David, que hasta ahora iba muy chulito, inconscientemente pero muy chulito. :D

Y ahora, **agradecimientos**.

- A** CANUTO POTTER** por poner en favoritos y seguir **"Magia involuntaria merodeadora".**

- A **Aplz1999** por poner en favoritos** "Magia involuntaria merodeadora"**.

Espero que os guste el capitulo. **Un bratzo, xotug**.


End file.
